Slime Hero
by The Creator95
Summary: Izuku never thought that his life would end so soon, dying before he could become a full fledged hero like All Might. But, this wasn't the end for him. Waking up in a new world, and with a new body; he discovers that his dream of becoming a hero hasn't died just yet. This time, he'll become the hero and leader that he was always meant to be. With a little bit of help of course.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My Hero Academia + That time I got reincarnated as a Slime + Overlord (Certain interactions)

Izuku Harem

Chapter 1

He felt odd. His eyes wouldn't open and he couldn't feel his arms of legs. "My body, something is wrong with me; wait I can't see anything!" he exclaimed in terror. "What's happening this can't be happening to me..." he could make out a blur of something in front of him. The shape being that of something extremely common. "Is that, a rock?" he moved forward. He did have sensation after all. "Wait a second, where am I?" he moved forward a bit more until he was on top of something. "Is this a..." his voice didn't work so he couldn't talk out loud. "Plant?" said plant was sucked into his body and dissolved after a few seconds. "This feeling." he couldn't describe it, but it felt oddly good. "Wait a second, humans can't dissolve plants; well someone with a certain quirk might be able to, but I can't..." he paused for a few moments. "I couldn't before." a sudden question came to mind. "What happened to me?" The teen tried to remember. "I met the Pussycats and Kota again, headed back to the dorms with the others, and there was someone at my door; we didn't know who it was..." He stopped moving. "He stabbed me in the stomach...and chest." the harsh realization had come much to quick. Izuku Midoriya had been murdered; he'd been murdered.

"If I died then why am I here? Why do I feel alive?" such a question that he would have to figure out on his own or with help from someone smarter than him. There had to be a reason for this. Moving forward a bit more, he began to notice something off about his body. "I feel kind of, bouncy." the teen said before he began to bounce forward. "Yep, bouncy with some elasticity." he stopped. "As for my exterior, it's very..." he began to try and process the answer that he sadly knew was right. "I'm a slime." he stated. Indeed, Izuku Midoriya had turned into a small dark green slime. "Oh god, why a slime of all things?!" he exclaimed. "First I get stabbed to death and then I get reincarnated as a slime, the universe hates me doesn't it?" despite his lamenting, he continued onward.

Two Weeks Later - Cave

Izuku didn't know how long it had been since he woke up as a slime, but he was sure that it had been a pretty long time. In that time he'd learned how useful his new body was. He didn't need to eat or sleep. "And there goes another flower." And, he'd been consuming all the flowers that he came across for a single reason. He was utterly bored, and alone. He could not find an exit. "Wait, where is all this stuff I'm eating going?" he paused. "I haven't used the bathroom in-"

'Answer' The sudden female voice made him jump. 'It is stored in the stomach of your unique skill: Predator.' the voice stated.

"Thank you for explaining that-wait a second, I heard your voice when I get stabbed."

'Answer, it is the effect of your unique skill, Great Sage, and now that your ability has been established you are capable of reacting much quickly.'

"Skill, my abilities right, but what is Predator?"

'It allows to ingest and analyze objects within your stomach; you can then acquire that object's skills.' The ability sounded just like All for One. 'Once the analysis is complete, you will be able to mimic that object as well.' just like All for One. 'The stomach stores objects you ingest, and can also isolate harmful objects that cannot be analyzed.' Alright, All for One couldn't do that.

"I have to admit that 'Predator' sounds like an amazing skill." he couldn't deny it. "Can you analyze the flowers that I've been eating." it took a few seconds for the analysis to complete, but when it did, Great Sage informed him of their uses. The Hipokute herbs were very valuable and grew in areas rich magicules. They were used to make salves and healing potions. The teen was also informed about what magicules were, and what they were; the building blocks of all life in magical beings including himself. "Great Sage, do I have any other unique skills?"

'Answer, yes your final unique skill is 'One for All'.' This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He died and took One for All with him. Granted, it wasn't on purpose but still.

"Maybe I'll find a way to use it if I ever get out of this cave; I'll put it to good use." he wouldn't give up on becoming a hero, no matter what world he was in or body he had.

A Week Later - Cave

Hipokute herbs and magistone ore; this had been his diet for the past week. He consumed every one he saw or could find. "Eat everything, and leave nothing; I have to store up on potions if I ever need to-" The teen fell into a lake, he hadn't paid enough attention to where he was going. "This is what I get for not paying attention to my surroundings." he couldn't swim up or at all. "Looks like slimes don't float; am I going to die again?" landing on the bottom, he 'sighed'. "I don't think I ever breathing in the first place, it explains why I'm not suffocating, but how am I going to get out of here?" - "I can't swim, but maybe I'll be able to propel myself!" the teen sucked in water and held it for a few moments before propelling himself forward up to the surface and riding the water like a speed boat.

'Skill: Water Pressure Propulsion acquired.'

"That's nice, but I'm going to fast!" he exclaimed. Moments later he was flying through the air. "Not good, not goo-" he smashed into what he thought was a very large rock. falling onto the ground, he got up almost as if he wasn't feeling any pain. "That wall, I hit it really hard, but I don't feel any pain.' he stated.

'Answer, because you have acquired the Pain Nullification skill, you will not fell pain; the physical damage you've taken is 10%. Special Skill Self-Regeneration has been activated.'

"I still take damage, but I don't feel pain; wish I had that when I was human." the damage to his head healed. "That was quick, but I need to be more careful." Izuku began to leave.

"Can you hear me small one?" the voice was loud and booming, it filled him with a sense of dread. "Can you hear me, small one?" the voice repeated.

"Yes, I can hear you, but I can't see you." he turned to the large opening in the wall, the inside was rich in large magistone ore.

"I see." the being narrowed his eyes at the slime for a few moments before making his decision. "Small one, I will give you sight."

"Sight, you can just up and give me the ability to see?!" the teen was excited.

"Correct, but there are conditions."

"What are they?"

"First, you must not fear me when you see me, and you must come back and talk to me." the being said. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Izuku spoke.

"Easy enough, but what's up with the second request?"

"You see, I was sealed here 300 years ago, and since then I've been unbearably alone and bored." he stated.

"300 years, I kind of want to know why you were sealed but..." Izuku found no real negatives to the being's deal. Maybe he would be able to learn something from the being about where he was, and what happened to him. "I feel like 300 years is long enough, so let's see you!"

"Very well. There is a skill called Magic Sense; can you use it?"

"No, this is the first I'm hearing of it." he stated. "I'm going to take a guess and say that it'll allow me to sense the magicles around me, right?"

"Correct."

"And if I can detect them then I'll be able to see."

"You catch on quick for a slime." he stated. "But, try anyway."

"I'll try." Izuku concentrated as best he could, with Great Sage doing its' job as a slight rainbow aura surrounded the slime until sight was finally gained. "I can finally see!" exclaimed in joy.

'Extra Skill: Magicles sense acquired.' Great Sage stated. 'Would you like to use it?'

"Yes!" the skill fully activated, and he could finally see clearly.

"Amazing, it all looks so amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Well, how is it?"

"It's beyond great." he turned to the being that had 'given' him sight. "Thank you..." In front of the dark green slime was a massive, intimidating dragon; this was who he'd been talking too this entire. His scales gleamed like black steel, flexible, and durable, like the scales of a fish. Silence reigned as Izuku stared at the beast in awe. "You're a dragon."

"And, you are a slime." he said leaning forward, the slim was already close enough. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the only Storm Dragon Veldora."

"Storm Dragon?"

"I am one of the four true Dragons that exist in the world." the now named Veldora stated. He began to chuckle. only to burst out laughing causing the ground to shake. "You do remember our promise right?"

"O-of course, in fact I'd like to talk right now." The teen stated. This took the Storm Dragon by surprise.

"Hm, this is unusual." he said. "Slimes are normally low-ranked monsters that don't think, but you have self-awareness." he explained. "Are you Unique?"

"Define Unique."

"It refers to a being with extraordinary abilities."

"Well, I used to be human." This took the dragon by surprise. "But, I was killed, and the next thing I know, I wake up like this."

"In that case, you were reincarnated."

"Reincarnated, I think that I understand; it's pretty simple when you think about it."

"You catch on quick." he said once more.

"Well, I was a student when I was killed."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You died young, shame."

"It's alright." He smiled or at least what was the equivalent to smiling since he was a Slime. "People from other worlds in general can get here?"

"Yes, we call the Otherworlders, and you are the first to be reincarnated."

"I would like to meet some of these Otherworlders, maybe I can find someone from my world." The thought of finding someone with a quirk, excited him.

"Oh, you're leaving already." the Dragon was actually pouting.

"Don't worry, I'll stay a bit longer."

"Please do!" Veldora really had been alone for a long time. "Stay as long as you want!"

'I swear...' he noticed the barrier that surrounded Veldora. "Veldora, you said that you were sealed 300 years ago, why?"

"I'm glad you asked." Veldora's story sounded as real as could be. Apparently, he accidently turned an entire town to ash, and how someone came to slay him. The Dragon underestimated his opponent before going all out, but he still lost. Then again he was facing a hero who was blessed with divine protection. Izuku held in the urge to laugh at the stereotypical fight, of course the hero was going to win. And, the hero was a human; it sounded like something off of a video game or comic book. The hero overpowered him with a unique skill, Absolute Severance, before sealing him with Unlimited Imprisonment.

"All those shiny crystals are part of the skill?"

"Correct, the hero called herself a 'Summon'." he said. Veldora proceeded to explain what a summon was, and needless to say Izuku was grateful to be reincarnated as a Slime. To be ripped from their home against their will, bound to someone you don't know, and then used as a weapon.

"That's beyond cruel." Izuku stated.

"I don't know how your world was, but survival of the fittest prevails in this world."

"I see..." he would experience this first hand. "So, you've been here in this cave ever since the hero sealed you?"

"Yes, and I've been so very bored." Again with the boredom.

'I can't say that I've never known loneliness...' He couldn't help, but pity the Dragon; there was one thing he could do for the beast. "Hey, Veldora, we should be friends!"

"What?! A mere Slime proposes friendship with me, the fearsome Storm Dragon!?" he exclaimed. For some reason, Izuku felt a sense of courage that he'd never felt before; he wasn't scared of the powerful Dragon.

"Yes, I do!" he exclaimed. "But, if you don't want to-"

"Fool! No one said I didn't want to!"

"Alright, then what do you say?"

"Well...if you insist...I guess that I'm willing to think about it."

'Is this what Shoto told me about? Tsundere?' he bounced forward. "Yes, I insist, and that settles it!" The teen said. "Unless you'd rather refuse, and I never come here again."

"Alright, I'll be your friend. You'd best be grateful!" Veldora said, he really wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

"Just try and be honest, it makes things easier for both of us." Izuku said putting out a 'hand'. "Now, it's nice to meet you!"

"Indeed." Hand and claw shook. Veldora the Storm Dragon, and Izuku Midoriya the Slime were now friends.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izuku stared at it, but nothing came to mind on how to accomplish his current. "What are we going to do about this Unlimited Imprisonment seal that the hero put on you?" Izuku couldn't figure it out.

"Do something about it?"

"Of course, we're friends, and friends don't let friends stay locked up in a prison like this; besides it's been 300 years." he said. 'By all accounts, Veldora is a villain, and I shouldn't let him out, but something inside of me tells me that he's changed and won't needlessly kill for no reason.' He truly believed in his new friend.

"You..." Unintentionally, he was giving Izuku puppy dog eyes.

'Please don't look at me like that, it's really uncomfortable.' he'd rather an actual dog look at him like that.

"If you've truly found a way to free me, then I'd be most grateful." Despite his calm demeanor, Veldora was jumping for joy on the inside. There was a chance that he would finally be free. "The thing is though, I wouldn't have lasted another 100 years in this place, before my magic ran out." he stated much to Izuku's confusion.

"Taking that into consideration, I take it you've been losing more and more magicules."

"Correct, and it all goes into the cave; that explains the rich deposit of magicules, and other valuables." he was beginning to understand.

"What happens when you run out?" Veldora was silent for a few moments before sighing, he knew that Izuku wouldn't like the truth, but he couldn't lie to his new friend. The slime seemed so innocent by nature, but he had to face the facts.

"I'll die, it's that simple." he stated.

'300 years of isolation from the outside world, and then to just die alone; that's a fate that I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even All for One.' he silently stated before going to the barrier until he was close enough. 'Great Sage, can you use Predator to consume Unlimited Imprisonment?' A piece of him stretched out, ready to consume the target. Needless to say upon touching the barrier, it failed, and he sustained a little bit of damage.

'Failure.' Great Sage stated.

"I figured, and using One for All would be pointless." he stated. There had to be another way. "Great Sage is there anything else we can try?" he needed an idea for this to work; he went silent.

"Hey! Don't just keep talking to your own skill!" Izuku was deep in thought; listening to Great Sage. Veldora was much to antsy to wait, the suspense was killing him; thankfully it wasn't literal as he only had a couple years to live if they failed. After a few more minutes, Izuku turned around to Veldora. "Well?"

"Well, this is a possibility, but she says that if we can analyze Unlimited Imprisonment from the inside and out, we might be able to remove it." he said.

"Sadly my skills are sealed just like me, I can't use them."

"Don't worry, if you can give me the data, then I can analyze the data out here."

"But, that could take some time. Are you sure you want to stay in here that long?" Somehow he knew that Izuku would do so since they were friends; the teen wouldn't abandon him, that was just the kind of person Izuku was. It sounded strange, but every moment spent with the teen gave him more and more hope. Izuku had a fire inside of him.

"Good point, but since I'm here, I'd like to search for others from my world." The Slime stated. "So. here's my suggestion; get in my stomach." Veldora stared at the teen, trying to understand and comprehend what he'd just said. "I'll use my skills Great Sage and Predator to analyze Unlimited Imprisonment while you try to destroy it from the inside; you'll be quarantined in my stomach so you won't disappear." he explained. This was the best that he, and Great Sage could think of. "So, what do you think?" His bravery was starting to wear off. "I-" Veldora suddenly burst out laughing. 'Does he think the plan is stupid?' It was the best plan he could come up with.

"This plan sounds interesting, let's do it!" he exclaimed. His laughing had given Izuku the wrong impression. "I'm putting my absolute trust in you, boy!"

"You'll believe me that easily?" Veldora was putting his trust in him.

"Of course!" he said. "It sounds more fun to break through Unlimited Imprisonment together than to wait here alone until you come back."

"Better two than one, at least Veldora and I will be on the same page, and we won't try and fight each other." His mind went to when he and Bakugo fought; then his thoughts went to everyone else in Class 1-A. Everyone had seen him bleed out and die. 'Hopefully they've recovered by now, mourning me will just get in their way.' The teen didn't want them to mourn him too much, but his mother wouldn't recover from his death; maybe it would finally get his dad come home. He couldn't ignore this. "Alright, let's do this!" he had to repress such depressing thoughts for the time being. "Alright Predator, do your wor-"

"Wait a moment!" Izuku stopped. "Before we start, I'll give you a name and you will give me one."

"I already have a name, Izuku Midoriya, it's the name I was born with."

"Yes, but it will engrave onto our souls the fact that we are equal." He explained. "It'll be what humans call a 'family name', but the name I give you will grant you divine protection." Divine protection sounded nice. "You are still nameless, so you'll become a monster with a name."

"A monster with a name, that sounds nice, but there is a single requirement I need from you when you name me."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Losing my human last name is something that I'll be able to live with, but my human first name is what I need to keep; it's one of the only things that my father ever gave me."

"Agreed, now give me a cool name."

"Alight lets see..."he began to wrap his name around the word storm in Veldora's name. 'Storm, what's another word for storm?' his 'eyes' widened. "Tempest! What do you think of Tempest?"

"What!" his sudden yelling made the teen jump back. "What kind of name is that!?"

"You don't like it?"

"It sounds fantastic!" he exclaimed in joy. "As of today I am, Veldora Tempest!"

"You like it, that's good."

"And now I shall grant you the name, Izuku."

"Thank you."

"From now on you will be, Izuku Tempest!" It was in that moment did the inside on Izuku's body glow gold, and his body was filled with a new found power. The name, Izuku Tempest had just been born.

"Izuku Tempest, that's my new name now."

"Hmm, it fits." Veldora said. Izuku 'smiled'.

"Veldora, I'm going to eat you now, so hurry and break out of that seal; when you do you'll see the light day, I promise." The Dragon chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that." Powerful magic surrounded Izuku.

"Unique Skill: Predator!" Izuku's body expanded, surrounding and covering the entire barrier. Moments later it all began to shrink until Izuku had fully consumed it, and he was back to his normal form. "That was fast, and I was just talking with him moments ago."

'Would you like to analyze the unique skill Unlimited Imprisonment?"

"Please do." He said. "Veldora, you'll be out soon." Sadly it wasn't going to be that easy; so now he would have to find his way out of the cave. He couldn't stay inside forever; with that the slime embarked on his first quest. Finding a way out of the monster infested cave.

The Next Day - Cave

"Water Blade!" The severed head of the monster snake fell onto the ground. Izuku stared at the snake. "Great Sage, will I be able to analyze the snake, and if I can what'll happen."

"Answer, the analysis with allow you to mimic all of the state's abilities and certain properties."

"Well..." The lower half of the snake was still moving, and it was creeping him out. "Thermal vision and poison breath do sound useful; alright." His body spread out, swallowing the corpse whole. He couldn't taste anything, but still. "Well, that was an experience." He said. "I never killed anything before, a hero isn't supposed to kill, but these are animals who are attacking me; then again..." The internal argument about his morals would have to wait until he was out of the cave. The sound of more monsters up ahead made him shake nervously, it looked like he was going to have to fight again.

Several Weeks Later - Cave

Seven weeks and countless monsters. The teen had absorbed so many monsters and mimicked their abilities. He had been experimenting, and was trying to learn how to actually speak with his 'mouth'. "All Might, one for all." He missed All Might, he missed his mom. What were they doing without him? Izuku finally stopped bouncing; he'd reached the massive door that led outside. "Here it is, I go out that door and there won't be any turning back." It was finally time. "Now, how do I open this thing it's-" The door began to open much to his surprise. He quickly darted behind the nearest rock.

"It finally opened." Three humans, and coming out didn't seem like a good idea as there was no telling what might happen.

"It can't be helped, this door has been sealed for 300 years." The only female of the group stated. While they continued to talk amongst themselves. Izuku was quick to sneak out, but he would remember their faces.

Outside

Izuku was in awe as he roamed the forest, it felt good to finally feel the sun on his slimy body; granted he couldn't actually feel it. There were colorful birds it the trees that he'd never seen before, it was all new to him. The sound of footsteps and clanging metal caught his attention. 'Oh no.' A group of small humanoid creatures with strange ears, frail bodies, and green skin they wore worn out armor and rusted swords. 'Great Sage, what are they?'

'Answer, Goblins.'

'Goblins, of course they are in this world.' He looked around. There looked to be about thirty if them. The situation was awkward enough with silence; he would simply have to break the silence.** "Hello, my name is Izuku Tempest, I'm a nice Slime; its nice to meet you all."** To himself he sounded fine, but to the goblins it was like he was yelling and there was a power to his voice. They cowered much to his confusion.

"Please, we are very much aware of your greatness so please spare us your loud voice." the leader pleaded.

"Is this better?" he whispered.

"Much better." He stated.

"So, what's this about greatness?" Izuku asked. "Me?"

"That's right, even if you've taken the form of a slime, we sensed a strong monster aura."

"A strong monster aura, if that's the case then why haven't I sensed it yet with my magic perception?" Was there something he was missing?

"There's no need to jest like that with us." He smiled.

'Great Sage, what are they talking about?'

'Answer: there are non-monsters with more magical essence that the individual, Izuku Tempest, within a hundred miles radius.' Izuku 'sighed'. Of course they were talking about him, he wasn't used to being the most powerful person in any situation. Usually there was always someone stronger than him like a teacher/pro hero. Not to mention he was now the shortest person out of everyone in his class. 'Would you like a third person view?'

'Yes please.' It was strange seeing himself, but it was stranger seeing the dark purple aura that surrounded him. It was dark, and seemed to spread out all around him; even rising into the air. 'That's my aura?!' He silently exclaimed. ' It looks like something a powerful villain would have!' It was strong, but that didn't help how it looked; it would definitely look bad if anyone he knew were to actually sense and see it. Izuku took a deep 'breath' and managed to pull the aura back in so that it could no longer be sensed.

"That you, that aura was very terrifying." The leader stated. After so talking and getting everyone on equal footing, Izuku was requested to come to their village. Something was wrong with them.

Goblin Village

The village was run down, but he wouldn't say so out loud; something told him that it looked better in the past. Despite his objections, they served him what drink they had. Izuku didn't need to eat or drink, not to mention he didn't have any taste buds. "I'm sorry we don't have much to serve you with." The leader of the goblin forces brought in a elderly man. "I'm the village elder here, sorry to make you wait."

"It's fine, it really is." He stated. "So, you want something right?" He wanted to get right to the point, he knew that something major was wrong. The way the other goblins looked at him when he entered the village, they had looks of despair; like their hope was dying. He was all to right. The old suddenly bowed to him while the you warrior took a knee. "What are you-"

"I've heard about your hidden power and I beg you to hear our request!" The elder begged.

"Alright, just stop bowing, please." The man got up, and told their story. A month ago their dragon god vanished without warning, and said god had been keeping certain monsters away, but with their god gone; monsters who wanted to expand their territory began eyeing the village. Their current problem was the dire wolves; one hundred to be precise. Including the women the goblins only had sixty. The number and strength differences was very wide. "You know their size number precisely?"

"Yes, the Liguru was able to give us their numbers before he..."

"Liguru is my brother, he received a name from a powerful majin; he became the best of our warriors." He stated. The elder had lost a son, someone lost a husband, a brother, a best friend by the fangs and claws if the dire wolves.

"Please we just want to live, even if it's for the pride of my son." The man said; he and his son were bowing once more.

'These people, they're on the verge of being wiped out for no good reason; they can't defend themselves anymore, I can't help them...' If he had fists then he would clench them. 'But they need me since there is no one else who can, it'll mean that I will have to fight and kill, but this time it'll be something with real intelligence; something that has a goal.' He didn't want to kill for anyone. 'They'll be slaughtered if I leave, if I ignore and abandon them, they need a hero.' What would All Might do in a situation like this? ' All Might isn't here to give me advice anymore, he's an entire world away...it's just me now.' The teen knew what he had to do in order to save these people; even if it meant doing what was done to him. "Elder." The old man raised his head. "I'm going to save this village, that's what a hero does in this situation after all." The village Elder's eyes widened as did his son.

The sudden sound of a dire wolf howling caught their attention, it sounded too close for comfort. Needless to say everyone outside began panicking, and for good reason. The village Elder went outside to calm them down, but to no avail; they were too scared. Izuku summoned what courage he currently had as he went outside. "People of the Goblin Village, you don't need to be afraid anymore!" He exclaimed catching their attention. "I, Izuku Tempest will save this village in Storm Dragon Veldora's stead; no goblin shall die tonight when the wolves come. On my honor as a hero!" Calling himself a hero sounded kind of arrogant since he'd been a hero in training, but they didn't known that; it would give them hope in him at least. Thankfully they no had hope in him. All the goblins got on their knees and bowed to him.

"Please grant us your protection, starting today, we are Izuku-sama's faithful servants!" A lot of faith in him it would seem. He would try not to disappoint.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Most of the injured were fatally wounded, and could barely move; some were on the verge of death. "It takes ten goblins to even have a chance at killing one dire wolf." The Elder stated. Izuku examined the goblin with the deep claw wounds on his chest.

"I don't have the ability to heal, but..." He had an idea. "It should work." In a single motion he swallowed the injured goblin.

"My lord?!" The near death goblin was spit out, but he was healthy and his wounds were healed.

"My wounds, I-I thought I was gonna die!" He exclaimed.

'Just as I suspected, the potions I made can be used like that since I don't have proper containers for them.' He said before healing every injured goblin in the hut. Needless to say, being alive made them extremely grateful.

"Lord Izuku, what now since our warriors are healed?"

"We build a fence, and wait." He stated. "This ends tonight."

Hours Later - Nighttime - Goblin Village

He could see them, the dire wolves. 'They're bigger than any wolf I've seen!' Izuku silently exclaimed. 'Well, they are monsters.' His gaze went to the wolf with the scar over his left eye. I'm going to take a guess that's their leader, he was staring right at him. 'Hopefully this works, if not...' He wouldn't back down. "Dire wolves stop right there!" He exclaimed catching their attention, they hadn't even bothered to notice him. "I will give you this warning only once, leave this place immediately and I will spare you so I suggest that you leave while you still can." The leader growled.

"You believe such a puny fence can hold us back, you act so arrogant even though you're just a slime; kill them!" They made their choice, and they charged at their masters order. This proved to be fatal as something invisible stopped their movements. Cutting into them while allowing the goblins to finish them off. The pack leader watched in confusion and anger as his brethern were killed one by one. It didn't seem possible for goblins and a slime to get the upper hand on them. "I won't accept this!" He charged forward much to the dismay of his son. Upon getting closer he saw threds that were covered in the blood of his own. "I'll tear through them!" He was able to do so and jumped at the slime. But he didn't land on the slime or the ground, he was stuck in the air. 'Why can't I move?' Izuku readied himself for what he was about to do.

"Sticky Silk." Izuku stated. "I don't like killing, it's against everything that I stand for, but I won't let you kill them...Water Blade." It was quick and painless. The wolf's head fell onto the ground; he wasn't proud of it, but it had to be done, but the others weren't backing down. "Dire wolves listen well, your leader has fallen, I shall give you two choices: submit or meet your end here and now!" The teen suddenly regretted giving them only two choices. Letting them run away should've been a choice. 'Wait, maybe they can't decide, I'll just give them a little push." Izuku proceeded to use Predator, and swallowed the dire wolf corpse.

'Analysis of dire wolf complete.' Great Sage stated.

"Good, now use Skill Mimicry!" A black mist surrounded the teen, and when it cleared; Izuku stood as a dire wolf with the only difference being his green eyes. "This is your only chance to run, take it or die!" Izuku let loose the skill Menace, he let out an ear piercing roar that created a shockwave around him. 'Come on, run already.' The wolves only came closer and closer before bowing.

"We yeild, our pack will now serve you." The said in unison. Izuku was silent in confusion.

"What?"

The Next Day - Goblin Village

Goblins and Dire Wolves in the same vicinity, the fighting had officially stopped because of him. Now there was the issue of what to do now, but first there was something he wanted to know. "Hey, what are the villagers names?"

"Well, its unusual monsters to have names, but we can still communicate with each other." The Elder stated wondering why the Slime didn't already know this. 'I wonder how long he has had his name, and doesn't actually know about the meaning if names.'

"Hm, but it's just d of hard for me to communicate properly without names so I'll just have to give you all names!" His words shocked everto be, but it also excited them; this explained their intense stares.

"I-Is that really ok?" The Elder asked wanting to know what the Slime was thinking.

"Of course it is, now form a line so we can get started!" Izuku was actually excited, the only things he'd ever named were his moves. Shoot Style being an example. "Now then, you said that you both were the family of your strongest warrior, right?"

"Y-Yes." the the Elder stated.

"Hm, then your name will be Liguru." It was subtle, but something inside of the old man has just changed. Izuku looked to the brother. "You shall succeed your brother's name, Rigur; carry it with pride."

"T-thank you, my Lord." Despite his objections, they were still going to adress him with such titles. Naming two goblins was one thing, but it became a serious problem when the names became more and more ridiculous. When it came to a young goblin girl, she was a little kid, and that set something off inside of him. "Enri, your name in particular is special, treasure it."

"Thank you, and I will; my hero."

'Hero, I never thought that anyone would actually call me that.' It felt good to be called a hero, something that he'd been training for; it had been the only reason he went to U.A. 'Heh, take that...Bakugo.' This was a victory of sorts for him. But, now it was back to naming the Goblins until it was time for the Dire Wolves. "More names." He 'sighed'. The first wolf to step up was the one with a star on his head. "I know you, you're the son of the former pack...leader." He said awkwardly. "Anyway Tempest Wolf Ranga, your name shall be, Ranga!" That's when it hit him. A feeling of weakness, and what's worse was that his Magic Percetion had been turned off. 'Great Sage, what just happened to me?' He was panicking.

'Answer: in order to sustain adequate magic power is maintained, switching to low power mode.' She explained. "Furthermore, the time prdicted until complete recovery wi'll be three days.'

'All because I gave out names, they did try to warn me about this; monsters are really complicated.' Sadly all he could do was worry about them, and what might happen if he wasn't there. Maybe the Goblins and Dire Wolves could defend themselves while he was recovering.

The Next Day - Goblin Village - Izuku's Mindscape

While seeing and hearing weren't an option, he could still feel. He knew that he was at least being taken care of; he'd been put on a bed of hay which he didn't mind, and someone was occasionally cleaning his slime body. 'Please, don't let it be one of the males.' Usually the thought of a female touching him to a certain degree would make him panic with embarrassment, but having a girl clean him was much better than one of the guys wiping him down.

The Next Day - Goblin Village - Izuku's Mindscape

"I wonder if I'll ever see my mom again.' He'd been reincarnated as a slime, and into another world at that. The teen wasn't sure how much time had passed in his original world, for all he knew; everyone could be long dead. This was a depressing train of thought, but he would have to face reality, but he would also hold onto some sort of hope that things could get better for him. On the bright side, he could still use One for All, but he had to carefully distribute it across his new body; this was much easier now. "I wonder if I can mimic quirks." The thought sounded appealing. "Kaa-Chan's explosion quirk, it's extremely powerful and with my regenerative skill; the backlash wouldn't be a-what am I thinking?!" he exclaimed. "Using Predator on him means killing him.'

'Solution, using Predator on the attack itself will allow for analysis without harming the target.' Great Sage stated much to Izuku's relief. He would rather not have to kill anymore.

"Doesn't matter, he'd never willingly let me mimic his quirk, but during a battle he might get a 'lucky' shot in." He couldn't help but laugh a bit by the way he was thinking of getting a new skill.

Two Days Later - Goblin Village

Light shined and his sight came back to him as did everything else. "Back at one hundred percent!" He exclaimed.

"Izuku-sama, you've recovered." The Slime looked up to see a beautiful young woman who looked to be in he early twenties with short purple hair. She was a goblin obviously, but Izuku didn't recognize her. "I'll go inform Liguru-sama."

"Y-yeah..." He was completely taken back by the girl.

"Izuku-Sam's, you finally recovered." Liguru said.

"Yeah, hey that girl who was she..." He turned to see a tall, muscly man with short hair; he was a goblin as well. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It is I, Liguru." He flexed his muscles; something told Izuku that the man would be doing that quite a bit.

"But, before I went to sleep, you were an old man; what happened?"

"True, but then you gave us all names."

"Giving you names does this much?"

"That's right, when a monster is given a name it raises their rank and make them something more powerful; as evident by the handsome specimen you see here." He smirked.

"It explains why you were all so excited to get names, I'd be excited too." He stated. "It also explains why my magicles were used up smuch, I'll have to be careful about this in the future-" something suddenly burst through the already frail door. "What now?" The smoke cleared to show a large dire wolf with a single horn on it's forehead.

"Master, you've awakened; let express my up most not to see you!" He exclaimed.

"Ranga, is that you?" The dog was wagging his tail so much that the wind was beginning to pick up.

"You recognize me immediately?" The teen nidded. "In so happy!" Moments later a small tornado formed, destroying the house and blowing the slime into the air. "Oh no."

10 Minutes Later - Outside Goblin Village

It was odd, he could recognize the goblins easily, but there was something about the dire wolves that he didn't understand. "Why haven't the other dire wolves evolved like you?"

"An excellent question my Lord, you see we dire wolves act as a single entity; so we are all connected." He stated. "Therefore, my name has also become the clans name."

"And what name is that?"

"We are no longer dire wolves, we are, Tempest Wolves!"

"Tempest Wolves, now that is a real clan name, it's awesome!" He exclaimed. Ranga thought so too, and began to wag his tail; moments later, Izuku was sent off the cliff.

"Master!"

30 Minutes Later - Goblin Village

It took ten minutes to get all of the goblins settled down so that he could talk, but now that they would listen; he was silent. 'Damnit, I should've just written them down, but with what arms and hands jackass!' He knew he had to say what he wanted to say, no, what he needed to say. 'Alright, here goes nothing!' He took a 'breath' and 'exhaled'. "As you can all see, we've all become like one big family, and in order to avoid any complications, I'm going to make three rules that we must all follow in order to maintaine stability and peace." Rules like these needed to be implaménted.

"Rule 1: No attacking human

Rule 2: Don't fight amongst yourselves.

Rule 3: No belittling other races."

He let out a 'sigh' of relief, he managed to keep his composure. "Excuse me, sir, but is there a reason we aren't allowed to attack humans?" Before Liguru could say something to his son about questioning the rules, Izuku spoke first.

"It's because humans typically live in large groups, and if we start something then they'll most likely retaliat; I doubt we could handle a large group of them so its best to just coexist with them rather than fight them. I hate needless bloodshed." He explained. "Plus, I kind of like humans a bit." He couldn't outright say that he loved humans since he'd been one in his past life. Gobuta raised his hand, it was as if he was teaching a class. "Yes, ask away."

"When you say belittling other races, what does that mean?" Here it was.

"It means that even though we've evolved and achieved a richer rank, it doesn't mean that we have the right to push others around." He was letting his emotions get the better of him. "One of the traits I value the most is equality, and treating others right because we have no right to ruin someone's life or a kids childhood; we have to be better than that." He couldn't hide it. Bakugo was only one person, but handling everyone else was a living nightmare. "One last thing, Liguru, I want you to be in charge of everyone in the village; I'm making you the goblin lord!"

"The lord?!"

"That's right, now lead your village to prosperity." The man began to cry tears of joy. 'Oh come on, don't start crying!' He looked at the goblins that were now looking to him as their master, and hero. 'Veldora, I'm gonna be able to to tell you a really interesting story or maybe you'll get to see it yourself.' He had a long way to go.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izuku didn't want to outright say it, but he had to. "The homes here aren't exactly fitting because of your rank increase, the same with the clothes; they're too..." Enri was just standing there without a care in the world. "revealing." The girl was essentially wearing a two piece bikini, one wrong move and it could come off. "Is there anyone who can make better houses and clothes?"

"In the village, no, but in the past there was a race who would trade with us; they could help."

"Who?"

"The Dwarves.'

"Dwarves, huh, I'm not actually as surprised as I want to be." He said. 'Then again this world is like a fantasy game.' He never played much, but he did enjoy it when he did. "Where are they?"

"Well, along river it'll take two months time."

"We, can get there in a couple days." Ranga stated. "The faster the better, right master?"

"Exactly right, I won't have you all living in unsecured houses any more, and soon you'll have clothes that others will be jealous of; you have my word!" The goblins cheered upon hearing their hero's promise.

The Next Day - Road to the Dwarven Kingdom

The tempest wolves were incredibly fast; faster than Ida even. The scenery they passed was mostly forests until they reached the peaks where they had to jump from time to time. "Rigur, I've been wondering how did your brother get his name?"

"It was by a passenger from the demon Lord's army, but he didn't evolve like us."

'The naming evolution depends on the person who gives the name, that actually makes so sense' his eyes 'blinked' a few time before three words finally registered in his mind. 'Demon Lord's Army?!' He hadn't seen this coming. 'Like the League of Villains only...five hundred times worse!' He began to silently panic. 'I can't take that on; I'll just avoid it, and not get involved.'

The Next Day - Nighttime - Road to Dwarven Kingdom

They would reach to kingdom tomorrow, but Izuku needed to know more. Gobuta would be his guide. "The official name is, Armament Nation Dwargon, it's made a from naturally formed cavern, but its actually pretty nice looking." The boy explained. "And, there are rumors about the Dwarven army led by their king hasn't lost in the last tthousand years."

'Avoid run in with the king, the stakes here are higher here, and someone could get killed.' Izuku silently noted. "There won't be any problem if we just keep low and stay out of business."

"Right."

"But, the last time I went there I was-"

"Everything will be fine." Liguru said cutting Gobuta off. The Slime was silent, but something told him that a couple dozen red flags had just been raised.

The Next Day - Armament Nation Dwargon

Wanting to be safe Izuku only took Gobuta with him. The two were currently in line to get into the kingdom. A slime and a young hobgoblin. 'There are supposed to be elves here too.' He silently said. Izuku had learned to ignore certain comments and people in general, but the two humans behind him were getting to loud for his taste; not to mention they were making Gobuta nervous. "Gobuta, remember what I said about attacking humans?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, now I want you to cover your ears, close your eyes, and look away; can you do that for me please?"

"I don't exactly understand, but yes sir!" The boy was quick to do as he was told.

"Hey. you're just a monster; don't ignore us!" One of the men stated. Izuku turned around, and through they couldn't see it something told them that the slime in front of them was angry.

"You're being very loud, and extremely mean." Izuku stated. "Let me show you something intresting, and then lets see how much talk you are then!" A black mist enveloped him, when it cleared there stood a massive tempest wolf with green eyes, a star on its head and two horns. The duo backed up; now afraid of the beast. "Do yourselves a favor and run before I get really upset."

"A-all you did was change your appearance, nothing's changed!" On of the men said. This was only partly true, as the teen had changed his appearance, and nothing changed, he still had all of his skills. But they weren't aware of that. "You five, help us kill this thing!"

'Wait, did he just say five!?'

"Fireball, Windslash!" The other attacks only boumced off of him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" the teen was extremely grateful to have the Pain Nullification skill otherwise those attacks would've hurt like hell. That or maybe he was just way to overpowered. He growled before using the Menace skill. The roar was stronger and louder than before as it now effected everyone around him. His attackers were blown away and knocked unconscious. When the howl ended he looked around. "Oh no, I might have overdid it."

'Reporting the effect of skill, Menace.' Great Sage started. '16 escaped, 68 mental disorders, and 93 incontinent.'

"I'd rather not hear the results." He sighed. The sudden sudden sound of people running toward him, promoted him to turn back into his normal form. Turning around he saw a couple guards.

"A slime?"

"A harmless slime?" Izuku said, sadly it didn't work; hey he had to try.

Armament Nation Dwargon - Jail

He wasn't supposed bro go in jail, he could imagine his mothers look of shame, and All Might shaking his head in disappointment. Gobuta was sleeping while he was in a barrel. The dwarven guard had taken statements in order to understand what had happened, and it was all pretty straightforward. "So, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, your story lines up with the eyewitness statements." He stated. "They must've seen you and your friend as easy targets." Izuku had been used to this. "I guess I can-"

"Captain there's been a big accident in the mine!" The guard who ran in cried. "An armored dinosaur emerged out of no where."

'I got my body armor from one of those.' The teen silently stated.

"We have to deal with them before they run out of the city..."

"That's not a problem; a team has already gone to deal with them, but the miners who went in to collect ore have been severely injured and there aren't enough potions to go around because of the warring funds." He explained.

'Potions, I still have a lot of those.' He jumped out of the barrel and slipped through the bars. "Excuse me, Captain." He pulled the man's armor, gaining his attention.

"What the-don't just come out by yourself!"

"I don't think that matters right now; what matters is the barrel and what's in it."

"And, what is in it?"

"An entire barrel of recovery medicine, you can drink it directly, and its easy to carry; I suggest splashing it on the injured though." The liquid was sparkling. "Those people need it right?" The captain was questioning the option before him. "Your brothers will die without it." He stated hoping that the man would take it. Then again he was a monster; good intentions or not.

"Grab the barrel, and lets get to our brothers!" He ordered. Seeing them take the barrel, Izuku 'sighed' and went back into his cell. It would be a while.

4 Hours Later - Armament Nation Dwargon

"You saved us, thand you very much!" The five dwarves exclaimed in unison. Apparently the medicine saved a lot of people, more than he expected thankfully.

"If it wasn't for your medicine I would've died for sure, thank you."

"My arm was cut to shreds, I thought that I would lose it, but that stuff instantly recovered it!" The bald one simply nodded twice.

"In just glad that you're all alive." he 'smiled'.

The Next Day - Armament Nation Dwargon

Through the guard captain, Kaitou, the duo were set free. They were walking through the streets while following Kaitou. The city had a more civalized atmosphere to it, but to mention the weapons they saw were amazing. He'd only seen these in fantasy games, it was amazing. "The swords are literally glowing!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, and they were all made by the blacksmith that I'm going to introduce you too." The man said. "You've never seen weapons like these?"

"Never." The teen stated. The trio entered the shop to find more impressive weapons and a the dwarf blacksmith that they were looking for. "Big bro.' The man turned to the man.

"Kaitou, its good to see you, but I'm very preocupied at the moment." Izuku could hear more clanging. There were others working here, but that wasnt much of a surprise; one man couldn't do all of this alone after all. Izuku noticed the three workers that worked for the man, he recognized them.

"Hey, you three are from the mines yesterday." The slime stated gaining their attention.

"Master Izuku!" One of the men exclaimed. "Kaijin, this is the one who we told you about; the one who saved the three of us."

"The Slime?"

"That's right." He stated. "Come on, hear him out."

"Well then, you have my gratitude, but..." Something was going on, it had the man in distress.

"Lets hear it; maybe I can help." He said. The man was hesitant, but the others pushed him to do so. The situation wasn't exactly good for the older man. Twenty long swords by the weekend. The same task was given to a great many artisans around the nation. Needless to say, failure was unacceptable. Kaijin had it bad. "But, what about these swords, they look great!"

"Those are only steel swords, the commission is forge swords using Magic Steel." He explained.

"What are the differences?" The showed the only one he'd made, it was glowing unlike the others.

"The sword uses Magic Steel to assimilate magic at the core, but in simple terms it grows according to the power of the user." He explained.

'I don't use weapons, but a sword like that; I could've used it back in Veldora's cave.' With all those monsters trying to kill him, but then he wouldn't have been able to try out the Skills that he'd gained. The word 'stolen' sounded so bad. "Wait, why didn't you just refuse?"

"I did, but that bastard Minister Besta..." He couldn't lie. "I boasted to much, and accepted right in front of the King!"

'Pride, no real surprise there.'

"Damn, and there aren't even five days left until the deadline!" Either the man called Besta bought out Magic Steel or Kaijin had let his pride get to him. Either way, the situation looked bad. But, maybe he could help.

'Great Sage, are you available?'

'Yes.'

'That Magic ore that I ate back in the cave; what were they exactly?' He questioned. 'Please make it short and simple this time.'

'They are extremely pure magical ore.' It stated. 'Through refinement it can become Magic Steel.'

'Alright, looks like I've got what this guy needs.' Izuku stated. "Excuse me, Kaijin would you be willing to come to our village and become a tech director?" He asked picking the sword up.

"Well, wait what're you-"

"Hold that thought." He absorbed the sword much to their shock.

'Materials confirmed, proceed to duplication?'

'Yes!' In a sudden gust if what he could assume was smoke because of the process; Izuku spat out twenty one magical long swords. Though the last one was made on a whim. The Dwarven men stared at the glowing swords.

"Of course I wasn't going to force you or anything, but this'll give you more time to think, no?"

15 Minutes Later

Beautiful Elven women of all sizes, this was what the men and sometimes women came here for; along with drinking of course. Their clothes were so thin, and he was experiencing it first hand; all because he was a cute slime. The teen could feel smooth, soft skin along his body. 'This is happening, this is seriously happening to me!' In the past, he would be freaking out because he was in the same room as so many beauties, not to mention he was in a place like this no less. There was a rule against anyone under fifteenth coming into the establishment; thus was why Gobta was tied up back in the shop.

"As, he's so cute!" A blonde elf woman exclaimed while hugging him. A few minutes later he was sitting on her lap as her insistence.

'To all my friends back in my old world, don't worry, I reached heaven!' He couldn't help himself not with all the self confidence he'd developed.

"Hey, get; mister Slime would you like to play with this?" A dark skinned elf asked holding up a crystal ball. "I'm really good at it, and it is really popular." She stated with a confident smile. "Its fourtune telling." She stated. For a moment Izuku thought that things were going to get R-rated.

"Fortune telling, alright, what can you show me?"

"Lets see who Mister Slime's Fated/Destined Person is!" The blonde elf said.

"Now that sounds interesting." Izuku began to think about this. Fated/Destined person usually ment Wife. Would he get married? But, wouldn't that mean that this person would be another Slime? His thoughts went to a pink colored Slime with a small bow atop her head. Then again he was genderless, and he wasn't exactly sure how he would reproduce. The thought of reproducing made his mind go crazy. How would that even work?

'Then again it might not even mean wife, in a sense my meeting Veldora would also mean fate.' He silently said while watching the elf woman work her magic. The crystal ball glowed a bit before images began to materialize. 'I kind of hope it means wife.' The image of a beautiful young woman with black hair and three lines under her left eye came to sight; she was interacting with a group of five kids. 'So, that's my Fated/Destined Person; something tells me that she's a better person than me.' He smiled. 'I can already tell that I don't deserve someone like her.' The teen was selling himself short. 'What if she doesn't like me?' Once more he began to worry; only this time he felt like the need to do so was great.

"That person, she's...Ruler of Explosive Flames, Shizue Izawa." Kaijin said looking closer.

'Of course, the name explosive had to be included.' He really hoped to not come across something that specifically reminded him of a certain classmate of his. "Is she famous?"

"She's the hero of the adventures guild." the older man stated. "Even though she looks young, she's been active for a few dozen years." He stated. "She's retired and is probably bringing up new talents somewhere in a country somewhere."

"Hero..." That word that title had meaning here as well; maybe even more than from where he was from. This world likely didn't have a Hero obsession like his old one did. Maybe that was for the best considering the villains from his world. He didn't want to think about the League of Villains anymore or any of their members especially that blood loving girl. Toga was obsessed with him even to the day he died, she'd made that abundantly clear. Then there was Shiragaki, that psychopath had yet to be arrested or even captured; someone would have to stop him sooner or later. Sadly, he would never see it happen.

"Ah, welcome." The woman at the counter said. Izuku wasn't paying much attention to the new person as they hadn't spoken or interacted with him at all.

"So, this shop allows monsters to be brought in?" A man questioned catching Izuku's attention almost immediately, there was no doubt that the man was talking about him.

"Well, he's actually a real gentleman." The woman stated.

"Are you saying that this Slime isn't a monster?" Kaijin narrowed his eyes at the man that was walking towards them.

"Not good, that's Minister Besta." the dwaf stated.

'That's the guy who gave Kaijin what was basically an impossible task.' Looking at the man, he could feel the air of arrogance around him. It was getting on his nerves already. 'Here's hoping he doesn't do anything that might cause trouble.' He'd just received some excellent news, and he would rather someone not ruin the moment. 'He's walking over here.'

"I wasn't aware this place allowed monsters inside." He said looking to the elf woman behind the bar.

"Well...he's kind of a special exception-"

"Are you saying that he isn't a monster?" Besta was beginning to push his luck.

'Kaijin, don't do anything stupid!' the man's hands were clenched like he was ready to hit someone. "Pease keep calm." Izuku whispered. The dwarf sighed, Izuku was right, he couldn't risk losing his temper when it came to the prime minster, esspecially in a place like this. "Thank you-" the sudden feeling of something weg being poured onto him made him sigh.

"That is how monsters should be treated." Besta said, his smug voice only served to make the teen angry.

"Mr. Slime, are you alright?" the blonde elf asked in distress, she wasn't worried about her dress which was now soaked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm t-toally fine." he wasn't fine, he was ready to use One for All on the man. 'I'll knock him out and say it was an accident!' he was absorbing the alcohol so it may have been altering his judgment a bit. "More importantly, is your dress ok?" the outfit was high class, and definitely cost a lot so the man had ruined her day as well.

"Oh, Kajin shouldn't you be-" The man didn't get another word out. Kajin hit him twice with punches that made him 'sigh' of course Kajin would snap. After the man left the store with a bruised face, and threatening that he wouldn't forget about this little incident, and Kajin apologized to the owner; he looked to the slime who was trying his best to resist bursting out laughing.

"I'm really hoping that you'll take me with you." the man smirked.

"Of course, I'm glad to see that we're on the same page, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." he said with excitement. "Let's get another round please!"

"Now you're talking!" they cheered. Sadly it didn't take but 10 minutes for the guards to show up, and take them to jail. Kaitou was with them.

"Big bro and...Izuku." he signed. "I knew this would happen one day." Kaijin obviously didn't feel any regret, and Izuku was managing to keep his cool. On the outside of course.

Armament Nation Dwargon - Court

Gazel Dwargo, the man a very tough-looking body, with the height of a human covered in an armor of muscle that hides surging energy beneath. His skin is tanned brown as characteristic of his race, and his jet black hair is slicked back all the way. 'This guy, I don't want to get into a fight with him, if I do then I would lose.' Taking on a dire wolf, and scaring a couple of ignorant troublemakers was one thing, but this man was a king with over 300 years worth of experience under his belt. 'Keep calm, our representative will...wait a second, he was acting really weird when they were talking about the charges against us.' Something began to click in his mind. 'He's our lawyer, and Besta is the prime minsterr with power and a grudge; we are so screwed!' Needless to say, Besta requested that they suffer severe punishment.

"Kaijin, it's been a while hasn't it?" Gazel asked prompting the man to bow.

"Yes it your majesty, even though I'm no longer at your side it's good to see you in good health." He said.

"Thats very good to hear, but tell me, did you have any plans on coming back?" he questioned. Kaijin was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I apologize, but I did not as I've already found a master that I cannot abandon even if it is by your order, I mean no offenseof course." Gazel looked to Izuku for a few moments with curiosity. What was up with this slime, is all he could think of.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I will now pass judgment!" he exclaimed much to Izuku's distress, the way the man yelled, it didn't bode well for them. "Kaijin, you and your campanions will be exiled."

'Oh thank you, I mean exile sucks, but at least he'll be alive.' Izuku was happy to see that the king was being merciful.

"After tonight, you will no longer be permitted to stay in this nation anymore; this judgment has been passed now leave my sight." Mercy, this was definitely mercy.

'I'll make sure to thank him personally, if we ever meet again.' the teen said. With that said, they were quick to leave, but not before Izuku noted something about the king. The man looked like he was going to be a bit more lonely without Kaijin.

The Next Day - Outside the Armament Nation Dwargon

Introductions had been surprisingly easy enough, even with the three brothers nearly pissing themselves at the sight of Ranga, and the other Tempest Wolves. It that time Izuku had taken the time to learn the names of the three brothers. Garum the oldest, Doldo the second oldest, and Mild being the youngest. All three had been exiled as well, and since they didnt have any where else to go; following Kajin and Izuku were their best bet. "Despite the circumstances, I'm very grateful to know that you three have decided to join us, you won't regret your decision; I can absolutely promise you that." the teen said.

'Such kindness, as expected of Lord Izuku.'

'What self confidence, he's amazing!' the goblins were silently praising him, however...

'What the heck was that, you can't use the word absolutely in a promise like this!' he was panicking. 'And, the amount of work to be done, what if they up and give up; oh man I need to watch what I say!' Thankfully, his expressions were hard to tell since he was a slime. 'Alright. just calm down; you can do this you have to do this; with all that talk, I'm going to make it into reality!' His self confidence was coming back albeit a bit slower. "All right, everyone let's head home!" he exclaimed. He looked around a bit before realizing something important. "Oh god, I forgot Gobta!" he exclaimed. 'I never bothered to wake him up, no, I really just forgot about him.' he silently admitted. 'It wasnt on purpose of course.' With all said, and done the group headed out; bringing the dwarves to their new home.

Veldora's Cave

Her breathing was shallow while her body was in a horrific state. She looked more like a skeleton with wrinkled skin than a person. Her clothes were ripped and worn, there was no way to fix them. She couldnt remember how long she'd been stuck in this dark cave, unable to interact with the outside world, she was lucky that the monsters in the cave stayed away from her or maybe they simply chose to ignore her. For years the only thing she knew about was Veldora who she couldn't interact with, but that didnt matter anymore. The storm dragon was gone, something had either killed or freed him, sadly they hadn't found her or maybe she'd been lucky, and had been spared a horrible death. "Out..." She wheezed. "I have to get out of this place!" Help would come to her, but she would have to wait a bit more. "I will be free..." her eyes closed, and she went back to sleep.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to say it now so things don't get complicated in later chapters. YES, we are going to derail from the canon from time to time for a few chapters. Izuku isnt Rimuru after all, and will obviously make different choices depending on the situation that he's put into; granted he has Great Sage and Predator. Also, the derailing really showed when Izuku gets his human form. Also, sorry if I mix up the names from time to time, I'll try to be more careful. Also, I just realized that the Goblin Village is inside Jura Forest.

Chapter 5

"_Come on, you're seriously going to bed this early?" Hanata asked wrapping his arm around Izuku. "It's like 8:12PM." he stated l. "Come on, it's game night; even Bakugo is joining us." Izuku laughed a bit at the thought of Bakugo playing nice with anyone._

"_Sorry, I dont know why, but I've been feeling really tired lately." he stated. "Maybe it's just the stress of the upcoming exams, but it could really be anything." they arrived at the entrance to the boy's dorm. "Look, there's always next time; I'll play next time I promise." Hanata groaned._

"_Fine, guess we'll be down a player." he sighed. "Goodnight, I guess." he left leaving a tired, and guilty feeling Izuku behind._

"_Aww, great now I feel bad." Entering the dorm, he proceeded to his room. "There's always next time." he repeated. The sudden sight of someone waiting for him at his door made him pause for a moment in confusion. "Excuse me, are you lost?" it was a man he didn't recognize. He looked to be in his mid twenties, he had short black hair with bangs that covered his eyes, and he had pale skin. The man turned to him and smiled._

"_You're, Izuku Midoriya right?" the manquestioned. _

"_Yeah that's me." Alarms began going off in his head. He didn't know this sketchy looking man pr his quirk. He was dangerous, he could instinctively sense that. "My boss is impressed with your progress as a hero in training, but you're too impressive for your own good." _

'_This guy, is he from the League of Villians?!' he brought out One for All. "Who do you work for, the League?" he had too get away, he wouldn't be able to fight in such a confined place. The man smirked, and pulled a pill from his pocket before swallowing it. 'A pill?' the teen was barely able to dodge what looked like bone that the man shot from his hand. 'Bones, he uses his bones as a weapon.' he dodged a blade made of bone, and continued to do so over, and over. He was blocking and countering when he could, but the man's bones were thick; abnormaly thick. Ducking, he jumped up, kicking the man in the jaw._

"_Nice kick but..." Being in the air, and in his body's current position Izuku had now way of dodging the blade that peirce his stomach. Falling onto his back he was in the chest with another blade of bone. "You can't dodge in mid air like your angry friend, plus that pill really did a number on my quirk." he stretched a bit. "Alle for One was right to let me use it." Izuku could feel a burning sensation coat his body. "And you had real potential to become, at least that's what the big man told me." The pain, the burning heat, he just wanted it all to go away. "Imagine all the villains you could have put away, hunting them down even."_

'_Hunting down villains, what is he talking about?' his chest hurt. Pain, he hated feeling it both physically and emotionally. He didn't want it, he had no need for it. 'Years of studying and training only for it to lead to this...all this information was useless in the end.' tears began to form. 'Wasn't it?'_

"_Izuku!" It was Hanata._

"_Hey, get away from him!" Mashiroa had come as well. Izuku didn't know why they had come back to the dorm, but he was slightly relieved to see them._

"_It is nothing personal kid, hopefully you can become a real hero in another life!" he yelled before running away. The two ran up to their bloody friend, Hanata began to panic._

"_Holy shit, what do we do?!"_

"_Call the police, and get recovery girl, I'll stay here and see if I can stop the bleeding." he said sending his fellow classmate away. Blood began pooling out more, One fo All may have made his body stronger, but it didn't make him impervious. "All right, I have to slow the bleeding." he noticed the chest wound moments later, and paled. "No, I have to do something there must be a-"_

"_It was worthless huh?"_

"_What?"_

"_The studies, the training, it was all worthless." Izuku gasped out. "If I'd known that it would end like this then I would have-"_

"_Shut up! It wasn't worthless, none of it was!" Mashiroa explaimed in anger. "You'll see that it was all worth it, that it will be worth it." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Izuku Midoriya of all people was losing hope in becoming a hero. The sound of numerous footsteps and voices caught their attention. The cold began to take hold as Izuku was able to barely turn his head. There they were, his classmates, Recovery Girl who was rushing over to him, and All Might with a horrified expression. Izuku began to cry even more._

"_I'm sorry..." his body began to feel heavy, and his vision began to go. He reached out his hand one last time. "I tried..." Everything was completely black, and with that, he was no more._

Present - Jura Forest - Goblin Village

"That memory, Great Sage, can I get rid of it?"

'Negative.'

"Why not?"

'Answer: the erasing of personal memories is impossible, critical and traumatic memories especially.' Izuku was silent. He was sick of remembering his own death, he couldn't feel physical pain anymore, but mental pain was still a thing. His death was a scar in his mind, and it would never go away. The slime stared at the lake in front of him, he'd only awoken a few hours ago after naming five hundred new goblins. Turning them down hadn't been an option. Now, after three days of rest, he was up and about.

"Great Sage, can One for All be augmented?"

'Answer: yes.' the teen smirked. It was time to try something out.

"Activate Skill: One for All 5%." the skill made him glow a bit as red markings covered his body. "Now, let's see if this works." black lighting began to crackle around his body. The red markings turned pitch black. "Black Lightning..." he jumped high into the air, and aimed at the large rock in the lake. "Smash!" using the lighting he propelled himself at his target. The impact alone was devastating enough that the sound roared loud enough for the entire Goblin Village to hear. Ranga had done his best to avoid the debris created from his master's experiment. "So, that's what I gained when I turned into a tempest wolf; thinking about it now, I was a couple feet bigger." this was an understatement.

"Master!" Ranga exclaimed upon seeing the slime hop out of the water. "That was an amazing show of power!"

"You think so?" the wolf nodded happily. "Augmenting One for All like that, and at just five percent." he 'sighed'. "I'll lay off going going up to ten percent with it, I don't think I have enough... flexibility to use it continuously like usually would be able to; I've never had this much power before." he said. "Actually that's not accurate, I never had the opportunity to augment One for All like this or at all." He hopped onto Ranga's back. 'Going beyond ten percent is a bad idea too since I don't actually know my limits anymore, if I'm not careful I could hurt my friends or kill someone.' The memory of Ranga's father came to mind. Killing him wasn't something that he was proud of, but it had been necessary in order to save the goblins. It was a shame that death was what brought peace. 'In a situation like that, I want to avoid killing if possible, but it'll be a last resort.'

"Master, are you alright?"

"Kind of..." He said. "I'm sorry by the way, I'm sorry for what I did to your father."

"I know." Ranga stated. "What happened back then, it made me furious, and for a time I thought about revenge, but now I see that my father's own arrogance led to his death; he's gone now." They stopped. "And in a way, I'm glad he's gone."

"Why?" the teen was confused. "He was your father."

"He was also very hateful and petty." he let out a low growl, the memories of his father's crimes against his fellow dire wolves; their pack had been much better in the past before his father managed to split them up because of his violence.

"I guess that I can kind of relate." Izuku said. "My dad is a bad guy, me and mom both know that, but he never raised a hand against; he treated us perfectly when he was around." he looked up to the sky. "But when it came to others, he could be insanely cruel and sadistic; when he was angry enough he would burn people until they were nothing but ashes."

"Master, that's-"

"I looked up to him, I always thought that he was perfect, and the strongest man alive; until mom told me the truth." he was silent for a few seconds. "But even then I couldn't hate him, so I decided that when I got strong enough I would bring him to justice for all the crimes that he's committed." But this would never happen, someone else would have to do it. "Huh, I've never told anyone about my dad."

"Master, were you raised by humans?" Ranga questioned.

"Yes, I was raised by humans." He stated. "Is there something wrong with that?" He couldn't up and tell Ranga that he used to be human.

"No, not at all, it actually makes you very unique; I've never heard of a human family raising a monster as their own."

"My mom was the best...I miss her so much."

"Master." he couldn't imagine how his master felt. 'To see him like this, it hurts.' Izuku was doing his best to hold back his tears, he didn't even know if he could cry. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Izuku finally composed himself.

"Ragna, let's keep all of this to ourselves alright?"

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, my friend."

The Next Day - Jura Forest - Goblin Village

Izuku wasn't exactly a leader, but he did have enough competence to have good ideas, and inputs. "You know, I've been meaning to ask; how old are you?" Kaijin asked. This was a question that nobody had ever bothered to put much thought into.

"I'm sixteen." Izuku stated much to everyone's surprise. "What, is that a problem?"

"No, its it's just that a slime's age is never taken into account because of their rank." Liguru stated. "In fact, it's usually impossible to tell how old a slime is, since they dont age." he stated.

"That's news to me, since I've never met another slime before." he said. 'Wait, that's not true, I did meet one when I was human, granted she was a in game NPC; she was a predator slime if I remember correctly.' he wasn't sure if knowledge from that game would make a difference here, but hopefully it could help some. After all, he had chosen to make his his character a non human. "That aside, how goes the building?"

"Things are going at a decent speed despite not having all the tools, so far we're able to make sure that nobody's dying of hypothermia."

"Thats good to hear, I'm not sure if my potions can cure sick people, and I hope that we won't have to find out anytime soon." he said happily. "This is the best news I've heard all day, I'm happy to hear that-"

'Alert, a sudden burst of magicules has been detected!' Great Sage suddenly exclaimed.

"What the-where is it coming from?!" He asked much to everyone's confusion.

'Answer: Veldora's Cave.'

'Inside the cave, I'm pretty sure that I was in there for over a month; what could I have missed?' he was beginning to freak out. 'Can you tell how strong it or who ever it is?' he questioned.

'The magicules are slowly decreasing, but at the moment they're equal to yours.'

'Equal to mine, does that mean that it's just as strong?'

'Answer: There are many variables that could account for it being stronger or weaker than you, so there is no definitive answer.' it stated.

'So, I can't risk leaving a possible threat alone, the dire wolves were one thing, but I was able to get them on my side; that won't work all the time.' he turned to the direction of Veldeora's Cave. 'I have to take care of this now.'

"Lord Izuku, is something wrong?"

"Something dangerous just showed up."

"D-dangerous?!"

"Yes, I'm to go take care of it right now." Without being told, Ranga hopped out from Izuku's shadow allowing the slime to jump on his back. "Let's go, Ranga!" The duo took without saying anything else.

"How dangerous do you think this thing is?"

"For lord Izuku to suddenly take off like that, and with that dead serious tone of his; it must be extremely dangerous." the goblin said. "But, have no fear, lord Izuku can handle whatever is thrown at him; have faith!" the man smirked. He had complete faith in the teen.

4 Hour Later - Veldora's Cave

He had decided to head on alone, if anything happened to him then Ranga would go back and alert everyone. "It's deeper than I thought." he stated. The monsters were avoiding him, they were scared of him. "I can understand why, but now I kind of feel bad." He said getting closer to his target. The sudden sound of ragged breathing caught his attention.

"Who's there?" it was a woman, her eyes narrowed. "That aura, and that voice; I know it from somewhere, it was so long ago."

"My name is Izuku Tempest." he stated getting closer. His thermal vision showed that whoever this person was, they had no body heat at all. They were sitting completely still as well. "You recognize my aura, what do you mean?"

"I'm hungry, so hungry." she groaned in pain.

"There's lots of food where I live, I could bring you back; well not all the way to the village since-" it hurt just to move, but she was desperate. She lunged at the slime, grabbing it and biting into him. Even though he couldn't feel pain, Izuku began to freak out. "Let me go!" he exclaimed, he could feel a little bit of magic being drained from him. As he tried to free himself from her grasp, he began to hear something. Crying, the girl was crying. She dropped him while sobbing. "Are you, are you ok-holy crap!" he could now see her fully. "How-how are you not dead!?" the girl looked like she'd been starving longer than any human should be able to.

'Analysis: this person is undead.'

"Undead, that explains the lack of body heat." he said. "Excuse me." the girl looked down at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. He could now see her long silver hair. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know anymore, but Inwas here before that dragon, Veldora." she stated. "But, I-I know you from somewhere...Supreme" the girl fainted.

"She knows me, but I don't recognize her." he looked closer. "Actually, she does look kind of familiar." he said. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

A Week Later - Jura Forest - Outside the Goblin Village

Izuku couldn't believe his luck. First he finds some undead girl in Veldora's Cave, said girl is still in a coma, and now humans have come way too close to the Goblin Village. "Why can't things ever be easy for me he groaned in annoyance." he was headed straight for the four humans. "I really hope that I can avoid fighting." This hope was quickly destroyed when he caught sight of one of the humans getting up, unaware of what was behind them. A giant ant.

"Shizu, look out!" a woman exclaimed.

"Black Lightning..." he shot forward. "Smash!" the impact alone managed to not only turnnthe ant into very tiny, singed pieces, but it also blew the young woman back. "Sorry about that!" he exclaimed from inside the dust. He hopped out. "I wasn't trying to..." Izuku lost his voice upon seeing the young woman who was being helped up by her female friend. The young woman was of average height with dark eyes, long black hair, and a red mark under one if her eyes. Izuku couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him. It wasn't just because of how she looked, but it was also because he recognized her. 'This is her, my fated person, Shizue Izawa.' He didnt think that they would meet so soon. Things were looking up for the teen's love life, hopefully.

Chapter 5 End

AN: Shizu = Best Girl


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Short Chapter

Chapter 6

The three adventurers were digging into the meal that had been offered to them; they were really hungry. Irene, Guid, and Cabal; the three had been hesitant to give their names to a talking slime. Thankfully, Shizu was able to convince them to let their guard down. The four had been brought back to the Goblin Village as his guests. The three was currently arguing about the meat, and how the dining table was a battlefield which made sense at the moment. 'They must be really good friends...wait a second.' he 'narrowed' his eyes. 'These are the adventurers who opened that giant door back when I first left Veldora's Cave.' he had honestly forgotten about them. 'I didn't think that I would actually encounter them again.' Something poked his head, it was Shizu.

"You're touching the iron plate." she stated. The slime looked down to see that he was, but he felt nothing as expected.

"Oh, dont worry I have a resistence to heat." Izuku stated.

"Ah, that's good to know." she stated in relief. "I was beginning to worry." she said as she finished her drink. "So, where are you from mister slime?"

"Izuku, you can just call me Izuku, please."

"Alright, Izuku where are you from?"

'Should I tell her the truth, I mean she has a definite Japanese name so there's a chance that she could be from my world.' he was not obligated to tell anyone the truth about him being a world traveler, but if he didn't then it would feel like he was deceiving them, and that would weigh heavily on his mind. 'I might as well start with Shizu.' he silently said. "I'm from Japan, year 2019." he stated. Though he couldn't see behind Shizu's mask, he could tell that she was surprised to hear such blatant truth.

"You're just like me, brought into this world by some otherworldly force." she said.

"I wouldn't call death an otherworldly force, more of a natural occurrence." he stated.

"So you were reincarnated into a slime, and kept your old memories; do you still have your quirk?" Shizu asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I still have it, it's a special skill; One for All." he said. "What about you?"

"I never had one, I was born quirkless, just like my mom, and her mom before her; all the women in my family are quirkless along with some of the men." she stated.

"That must've been hard, esspecially when everyone else around you has powers." He knew exactly how she felt, when it came to being the one who stood out, and not in the good way.

"It wasn't hard for just me, but my mother as well...my birth created a rift between her, and my grandparents." Shizu stated. "According to them, I was a mistake because my mother chose to love my father; there was a arranged marriage but my mom refused." she explained. "I never knew the rest of my family."

"I get how you feel, I never knew any of my other family members, mom was on really bad terms with everyone else." His mother rarely ever got mad, but he'd seen that side of her a few times, and it still scared him. "Hey, would you like to go somewhere a bit more private so we can talk?" he asked.

"I'd like that very much." Shizu said.

Jura Forest - Outside the Goblin Village

The duo had rode Ranga to the nearest hill that gave them the perfect view of the sunset. "So, how did you end up here?" Izuku asked. "Did you die too?"

"No, I was summoned by someone." she stated. "It happened when I was very young..." her expression seemed to turn blank. "My hometown, everything was on fire, the people were screaming in horror and agony, and the explosions drowned out the screaming when they hit." she explained.

'That sounds like a bombing.'

"Then, in the midst of it all I was summoned by a man, he was disappointed and he openly said that he wanted someone else." she explained. "But, even so I guess it was on a whim, he made me the vessel of the Fairy of Flames, and even though it gave me the ability to control fire, it also cost me so much; I lost so many people I cared about." she stated.

"You stopped getting close to people because you were scared, right?"

"Yes, until now, on my final journey I wanted to have comrades." she smiled. "I found a unique bunch; they trust each other and squabble like good friends, it is nice to see these qualities one last time." she stated. "They really are good people, I'm glad that I met them." Izuku found himself filled with admiration. Shizu had experienced such a bitter life that he himself wouldn't have been able to bear, but she had taken all of the pain and suffering in order to get here. The fact that she was able to smile at all was amazing in his eyes.

'Great Sage, use Thought Transmission, I want to show Shizu my memories.' he said. "Here, I want to show you something." The girl's eyes widened when her mind was invaded, and her sight changed. "Is that..."

_Buildings that touched the clouds_

_Technology that she had never known_

_Heroes of all shapes and sizes that protected the people_

_The smiling faces of men, women, and children_

_A school full of various teens, each wielding their own unique Quirk_

_The students of Class 1-A _

_A teen with messy dark green hair, and eyes full of determination_

"Is this the world?" she asked in amazement. "It's different from what I remember."

"Yeah, it's not perfect, but it was one that I wanted to protect, to do that I planned on becoming the number one hero just like my mentor, All Might." he stated.

"You miss your old life, right?"

"Yeah, but there are certain things that I don't miss." He stated. "Well, there are also certain people that I don't miss." he wouldn't say any names, but he'd grown to accept that there were some people that he just couldn't come to like as friends or otherwise. "Shizu, if you dont mind me asking, who summoned you?"

"Demon Lord Leon Cromwell." she stated. There was pain in Shizu's voice when she said the man's name, but there was also so.e other kind of pain.

'Leon Cromwell, I'll remember this name.' he silently stated. "Shizu, if this really is your final journey you're welcome to stay in the village, we're making it a better place to live; you could live in peace." Shizu smiled. The teen obviously wanted her to stay with him.

'To finally live in true peace after so long, no more fighting, it's truly tempting, but I can't...' her eyes widened. 'No, not now!' The overwhelming magic power inside of her was finally breaking out, and the Fairy of Flame was beginning to take over. Shizu jumped up, her entire body was in pain.

"Shizu, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold on anymore." her pupils slit, and her eyes turned red. Her fearful expression was soon gone, and her gaze turned cold. Flames appeared, and violently rose from the ground while surrounding her body. The possessed young woman rose I to the air.

"The Fairy of Flame, is it possessing her?!"

"Mister Izuku!" Cabal called while rushing to the slime, the others following him. "There were flames and..." He and the others quickly took notice of the possessed Shizu whose flames grew more intense by the minute. "Shizu?" she didn't answer.

"Shizu...wait, Shizu Izawa." he pondered.

"What?" Irene asked. Before he could say anything else, the possessed Shizu summoned a large pillar of fire that forced everyone to make distance.

"Yeah, she has to be that Shizu Izawa, the Ruler of Explosive Flame, and the strongest fairy controller hosting the flame spirit, Infrit, inside of her body." he stated.

"The strongest?" Izuku turned to the human adventurers. "Alright, you guys head back to the village while I hold her off."

"We can't do that, she's our comrade after all." he stated. They weren't going to retreat no matter what he said.

"Alright, but be careful; I don't think you'veever faced anyone or anything like her." he didn't want to see anyone die; especially his fated person.

"Run away...please." Shizu begged while struggling for control. "I can no longer suppress it anymore, if you don't run you'll die!" she exclaimed. The four didn't plan on running away, that much was obvious to her. Izuku jumped onto Ranga.

"Great Sage, tell me what exactly going on with Shizu, and make it quick."

'Individual: Shizu Izawa has assimilated with the fire fairy, Infrit, and is now fighting for control thus sending her into a berserk state.'

"Thanks, I have an idea now." he stated. "Shizu, don't worry I'll save you!" To this, she game a small yet hopeful smile. Her body consumed by flames for a few moments before dying down to reveal the fire spirit, Infrit. "You're a lot bigger than I tbought." the towering spirit stared at the four with slit red eyes. Without warning he pointed upward, creating multiple fireballs the size of his head. With a single motion he brought them all down on the group. They were able to dodge, but Cabal was forced to block the incoming flames. "Ifrit!" from the ground shot up multiple pillars of flames. Ranga ran faster, avoiding the flames. "I doubt this will work, but it's worth shot!" he jumped into the air. "Water Blades!" the slime sent a barrage of water blades at the spirit, but they evaporated upon getting close. 'Figures that amount of water wouldn't hurt or even touch him.'

"Master, I don't think my fangs or claws will work on such a high level spirit." Ranga was correct. Just trying would likely get him badly injured, he didn't have heat resistance like Izuku. They continued to dodge as much as they could.

"Great Sage, could I hurt him using the water stored in Water Blade?"

'Yes, but there is a very high chance of causing a steam explosion that would wipe out the entire region includingthe town that you are currently building.' Great Sage explained. 'Would you like to-'

'No! Let's just think of something else.' he exclaimed. "Maybe, I can make it." the teen activated One for All, and launched himself at the flame spirit. Ifrit sent forth a stream of flames that consumed the teen. But, this didn't hinder him in the least. "Detroit Smash!" he smashed right into Ifrit's face, knocking the spirit to the ground. Upon landing on the ground, he turned to the spirit who stood back up. "Black Lightning Smash!" the slime dashed at Ifrit. 'It didn't even hurt him!' The spirit glared at him, and proceeded to summon multiple body doubles. 'Oh, come on!' he didn't know what other skills Ifrit had, and he didn't want to find out.

"Icicle Lance!" Irene exclaimed, casting the ice spell that tore through one of the body doubles.

'Was that magic?'

'Correct, magic is the most effective weapon against the fire spirit Ifrit.'

'If that's the case then it's time I learned a bit more.' he said. "Irene, shoot me with that skill!"

"Wait, what-"

"Just do it, so I can absorb it!"

"A-alright!" she aimed at him. "Icicle Lance!" Izuku quickly launched himself toward the lance of ice. Activating, Predator, he opened up and swallowed the attack whole.

'Skill: Icicle Lance has been analyzed, and is ready for use.' Great Sage said much to Izuku's pleasure.

"Lets see what I can do with this!" he wanted to save Shizu, and he knew exactly how to do it. "Icicle..." he jumped high into the air, above Ifrit. Izuku shot out a massive ice lance into the sky, and moments later it broke into thirty pieces. "Rain!" in a controlled motion he sent them all hurling at Ifrit and the body doubles. The latter were destroyed with ease. "Ifrit, it's just you and us now so-"

"Flare Circle." These were the first words that Ifrit had said, and Izuku didn't much care for them. The slime was suddenly consumed by a massive pillar of flame, but unknown to Ifrit, Izuku was perfectly fine.

"Steel Thread!" Ifrit hadn't seen it coming, he had let down his guard. With strength from eleven percent of One for All, he slammed Ifrit into the ground as hard as he could. 'Great Sage, activate skill, Predator!' he opened up before Ifrit could do anything else. The spirit was quickly swallowed whole, but after a few moments Izuku grew back to his original size. With Shizu on the ground, unconscious, and alive. "Seperating Shizu from Ifrit, not an easy task." he said when the three adventurers gathered around. "Now, let's get back." Nobody complained or bothered to object, they were tired.

A Week Later - Goblin Village - Izuku's Tent

There were two girls in his tent, both comatose. Shizu, and the mystery girl who he found in the cave. The latter felt slightly familiar, but he couldn't figure out who she was. "You aren't human, but that doesn't explain how you survived for so long." he and Great Sage had come to the conclusion that she may have been in the cave just as long as Veldora. The girl stirred a bit, for the second time since he brought her to the Goblin Village. "Hopefully, you'll wake up soon." Unknown to him, he was going to get his wish very soon.

"Izuku." He turned around to see that Shizu was awake.

"You're awake." he hopped over to her. "I didn't think that you would wake up again...sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out I-"

"It's fine, I get it." she smiled. "Did you stay here the entire time?"

"Of course I did, what else was I supposed to do?" he asked. That's when he noticed it, Shizu's black hair was slowly turning white. "Your hair, it's turning white, and skin is...what's going on?"

'Warning, the extraction of Ifrit has violently depleted her vitality, he was extending her life force.' Great Sage stated.

"I'm dying." she smiled. Izuku began to immediately panic, as it hit him like a train.

"This is my fault, if I hadn't taken Ifrit-"

"He would've taken over my body completely, and he would have killed everyone." Shizu said cutting her off. "What you did was the right thing, you freed me from a curse that has been the core of my fear for years, and I thank you for that." She said still smiling.

"How can you keep smiling like that, you're dying because of me!" Shizu gently rubbed his head, her hands becoming wrinkled and weak. "I can save you alright, I can help you somehow, I just need to find a way." His mind began racing as he, and Great Sage tried to figure out a way to save the dying Shizu who could see that the teen was going to act no matter what she said.

"In all my years, so much has happened to me both bad, and good." she rubbed his head a bit more. "But, I'm happy that at the end I was able to meet you, Izuku." Age was finally catching up to her. "I have no regrets..." she paused for a few moments. "That's not true, I guess now I regret not having the chance to live a peaceful life here; oh well." she looked at him. "I guess that can't happen now."

"Yes it can." Predator was used moments later.

1 Hour Later

Izuku stared at the bed where Shizu laid only a little while ago while tears streamed down his face for the first time in months. "A naked girl?!" Irene, Guid, and Cabal exclaimed upon entering the tent with Rigurdo, and Ranga.

"Master Izuku, you look different..." Rigurdo stated.

"That girl is Izuku?!" Irene exclaimed in surprise. Standing at 4'11, Izuku had long dark green hair that went down to his waist, green eyes, set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek. These were the only indication of how he looked when he was human, the rest From what they could see, the now humanoid slime had no visible sexual characteristics.

"Hey, can I get some clothes?" he asked prompting Rigurdo to quickly run out and bring back a pair of oversized clothes. His clothes to be specific. Izuku sat down with a sigh.

"Master Izuku, where is Shizu?" Cabal questioned.

"Shizu..." he wasn't a liar, and he didn't want to hide anything from them; they had a right to know since she was their teammate. So, he told them everything that happened, including the reason for his new appearance. Even, his origin.

"So, Shizu is really gone." Cabal said. "Speaking of which, are you really, Master Izuku?" he asked unsure of who he was looking at. "Because no matter you put it, you look like a small sized Shizu with cute freckles."

"Cute freckles?"

"Oh, no, I meant that you look kind of like a girl - wait I really meant-"

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Izuku laughed. "I figured that I would resemble Shizu when I ate her, I guess that I don't look anything like I used to when I was human." he said. "Look, I'm sorry that I did what I did before you could say goodbye, she wanted to live here peacefully so I did the only thing I could do for her, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, it was Shizu's last wish after all." Irene said.

"She cared about you guys a lot and she was extremely happy that she met you guys on her final journey, and I care about you guys too." he stated. "I just want you to know that, and I mean it." he really did care about the trio. "Anyway, she also said that you guys were a little bit too reckless." he said much to their embarrassmen. Needless to say, they started to argue. 'Yeah, they'll be fine.' he said.

"Anyway, it's time for us to get going."

"To where?"

"We have to report to the guild, we were sent here to investigate the forest, and we'll have to explain Shizu's matter." Guid said.

"Guild, what's it's name?"

"The Freedom Association, most of the adventurers you meet are a part of it." he explained. "Don't worry, we won't say anything bad about this place, there isn't anything bad to say you know." Izuku was thankful for this. "Before we go there's one last thing."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Shizu, thank you very much for everything!" the trio exclaimed in unison, he was amazed by how they were able to do that so many times, and so perfectly at that.

"For wha-"

"I will definitely become a better party leader."

"The experience of adventuring with you is something that I will treasure for the rest of my life."

Irene rushed over and embraced the teen in a tight hug. "Thank you, I had always considered you to be my older sister." Izuku held her close, he wanted to hold in his tears, but in a situation like this; there was no holding back. Before letting them leave, Izuku had Kajin made them new gear to replace their current set that barely held it's own against Ifrit. Not to mention, they deserved it.

'I hope that we see them again.' he said.

'Yes, I hope so too.' Shizu said with a smile though he couldn't see it. Nobody knew it, but Shizu Izawa wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Before I continue on, I'd like to say that I'm writing these chapters while reading the manga and light novel, and watching the anime. I'm doing it like this because I haven't memorized the series like I did with Naruto (I was only able to do that because the series ended.).

Chapter 7

Izuku was in front of a body double that he had created, he wanted to see what he looked like now. 'You really do look like me.' Shizu stated while Izuku examined the body double. His eyes went downward to see that there was nothing attached to the nether region. Hesitantly, he bent down and looked closer. There were no holes either.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Izuku said not noticing how the body double was blushing. "But at least the skill works properly." Eating Ifrit, had given him all of the fire spirit's skills. The teen put his clothes on, and absorbed the clone. "What about your skills, do I have those as well?"

'Correct, the skill Degenerate is usable.' Great Sage suddenly stated. Izuku would have to get use to having two voices in his head, a Unique Skill, and the soul of Shizu Izawa who was now imprisoned inside of him. This was what Izuku had come up in order to keep Shizu alive, granted she was now without a body. Something that Izuku hoped to one day change.

"Shizu, what can Degenerate-" the sound of movement caught his attention. It was coming from the sleeping girl. "I think she's waking up." he said walking over to her. Glowing, slit red eyes shot open, and darted around in a panic. "You're awake." Izuku smiled. The girl began to lean up only for Izuku to stop her. "Wait, your body is too weak for any sudden movements." he said. The girl was silent, but stopped nonetheless, she didn't have any energy much to own ire.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"You're in Jura Forest, but to be specific you're in a Goblin Village." he stated. "I'm, Izuku Tempest, what's your name?" he asked, but she was silent.

'He isn't human.' she silently stated in relief. The last thing she wanted was to deal with humans, she was too weak to do so. 'Jura Forest, I've never heard of such a place.'

'Her voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember where I've heard it before.' Now he was getting annoyed. "Is there-"

"Shalltear."

"What?"

"My name is Shalltear Bloodfallen." She stated. That's when it clicked, Izuku remembered where he had seen her before. Back when he was human, he played YGGDRASIL, he was part of the guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown. He knew that she was a powerful NPC that his weird friend Peroroncino had created, she was the guardian of the first, second, and third floor of Nazarick. If she was here then could Nazarick itself be somewhere in this world along with his NPC? "Hey!" Shalltear called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said with a nervous smile. 'Maybe it's better that I pretend not to know her, then again I don't really know her as a person, and I didn't create her.' he said. It wasn't like he had an explanation for her anyway. "So, is there anything I can get you to help you recover?" he asked knowing exactly what Shalltear needed.

"Blood, I need blood." she stated showing her fangs. "I'm a vampire." she had been fully prepared to at least attempt to drain the teen, but something told her that it was a very bad idea that wouldn't end well for her.

'Blood, I can't let her feed on anyone, but it isn't like I can give her any of my blood since I don't bleed.' he had to find a solution now, he couldn't wait.

'What about your magic, maybe it could substitute blood.' Shizu suggested. 'It's worth a try.' Izuku knelt down and put his wrist out.

"I don't have any blood to give you, but maybe my magic could suffice for now." he said. "I can't let you feed on anyone here, so if you really need your strength back then you'll take some of my magic." Shalltear examined his wrist, she could see the magic inside of the teen. There was a massive amount.

'Is he a magic caster like Lord Ainz?' she wondered while she leaned took hold of Izuku's wrist. She bit into Izuku's 'flesh', and almost immediately felt Izuku's magic flooding into her weakened body. Slowly, but surely her body began to revert to it's original, healthy form. Her form was that of a fourteen-year-old girl that could be described as true beauty, she had pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, long silver hair, and fine facial features. "Ahh." she smiled. "That feels so much better." she said.

"That's good to hear." he let out a sigh of relief. 'Great Sage, how strong is Shalltear right now?'

'In her current state, her overall power ranks under yourself.' Great Sage said showing him the magic coming from Shalltear's body. 'She has yet to fully recover.'

'Well, that's good to know, right?'

'If she ends up turning on you then you know what has to happen in order to protect this Village.' Shizu said wanting Izuku to understand that, the vampire was a threat.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything bad.' he assured the young woman.

'I hope you can...' she yawned. 'Sorry, but I have to rest again; goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Shizu-chan.' Despite not having a body, Shizu still had the urge to rest, though it was more like she went into a forced rest mode; like the one he'd been put in when he reached his limit when he named all the goblins. Shalltear looked under her cover to see that she was naked, she glared at Izuku. "What-oh, don't get the wrong idea, I didn't undress you or anything, I had one of the girls do it." he said hoping to avoid her anger. "I haven't seen anything!" he exclaimed before quickly getting up. "I'll have someone bring you some clothes, and I'll come back to check up on you later." he ran out leaving a suspicious Shalltaer by herself.

"He is lucky that I'm not at full power." she sighed. "I miss Nazarick, and my room." her current accommodations were nothing like what she was used to, but it was much better than the cave; needless to say, she was happy to be out of it. "Oh, and my servants."

"Excuse me." a female goblin opened the door to the home, and peeked inside. "Lord Izuku told me to come and bring you a fresh set of clothes." The young woman had brought clothes that would fit the female vampire, they were very plain, and not something that she would ever wear, but she couldn't stay naked; so, she would have to suck it up for now. "There's going to be a banquet tonight, I hope that you'll join us; it's a special occasion."

"Special occasion?"

"That's right, Lord Izuku is going to be dining with us for the first time." she stated.

"He never ate with you all before?"

"Well, no, he never had any reason to since he couldn't taste anything before, but with his new human form he'll be able to taste things now." she explained.

"New human form, what that isn't his true form?"

"Oh, Lord Izuku is a slime, he didn't tell you?" She asked. Shalltear was silent as she processed this new information.

'A slime, that guy was a slime.' she went paler than usual. 'My life was saved by a fucking slime?!' Shalltear had always been a very confident, and prideful person. But, now knowing that she'd been saved by someone of one of the lowest races, it made her burn up in embarrassment, and anger. If anyone from Nazarick were to ever find out about this then she would never be able to live it down, Albedo would bring it up anytime just to get under her skin. 'I don't even know what happened to Nazarick, and to be realistic I'll probably never see it again.' Now that she was out of the cave, she would have to face the cold reality that she would most likely never see her friends and comrades again. 'Lord Ainz...'

Great Jura Forest - Veldora's Cave

He was surrounded by a circle of pitch-black flames that managed to scare away the weaker monsters in the cave, but that could've also been because they could tell that he was much stronger than them. Izuku now adorned new clothes that were reminiscent of what Rigurdo wore, but with the coat being smaller, and open, and his pants being black. Although, there was a good possibility of him asking for a custom order in the future, but for now he wouldn't as not to waste resources that others needed; he could wait.

"Great Sage, will Multiple Boundary really be active 24/7?"

'Yes.'

"My defense sure is amazing now, and now I'm stronger than I was when I was human." he clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. "Now that I'm stronger, maybe I'll be able to use it." Activating One for All, he concentrated on what he wanted. Minutes later, from his arms emerged six black tendrils; three on both arms.

'A new skill has been unlocked.' Great Sage stated. 'Blackwhip can now be used.' Izuku smiled and opened his eyes. It was working, now he could use Blackwhip freely. 'Also multiple skills have combined, and disappeared; this has allowed for new skills to take their place.'

"So, I lost skills to gain the new ones...the unique skill Shapeshifter did this." he stated.

'Correct.'

"If that's the case then, tell me one of the new skills."

'Molecule Manipulation, would you like to link skills?'

"Yes please." he said. "Molecule Manipulation, that sounds pretty cool, I don't think I ever met someone who had that quirk so I'll just have to experiment." kneeling down, he put his hand on the ground. "If I'm correct I should be able to do as easy as this." A couple seconds later the ground began to freeze. "Slow the molecules down to the point where they freeze, simple high school science." A sudden thought came to mind. "Great Sage, what about my regeneration skill?"

'Regenerate became High-Speed Regeneration once Dissolve, Absorb, and Regenerate combined, and disappeared.' Great Sage explained as simply as it could.

"Hm, that makes sense I guess." he said. From inside his body, he released Shizu's now fixed mask; it looked very impressive. Not to mention it had a rather special effect. He put it on, and immediately they took effect.

'The leaking monster/magical aura have been suppressed; under this condition you can be recognized as a human.'

"So, if I need to go to any human towns or such, I can use this to blend in; it's like magical support equipment. Mei would love to get her hands on something like this." Izuku always did regret not showing proper thanks for the new equipment that she had made for him in the past. Those air force gloves had been really useful in his fight against, Gentleman. "Hopefully, it will help me avoid fighting humans." Even with his new skills, he wanted to use them in order to defend the village and it's inhabitants. However, he wouldn't deny that having new skills excited him, and using only served to make him a bit antsy. Then again the same could be said for having Shizu inside of him.

After a few more minutes of experimentation he decided to head back to the village. There was a lot to deal with. 'Izuku sama!' the teen paused.

"Ranga?"

'Correct, this is telepathy sent by the individual, Ranga.' Great Sage stated. 'Judging by his tone of voice, this is a call for help.' Without a second thought he rushed put of the cave to find out what was going on.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Shalltear centered chapter, and the harem has been decided.

Chapter 8

Shalltear watched from the window as Izuku came back with the goblin riders, and 6 non-humans. The one with red hair was holding his left side, he was injured. They weren't like any species that she'd seen before, but they did look like demons; of course she was simply assuming this, and didn't care what they were. Then she glanced to Izuku who had switched into his slime form. "Aww, how adorable, he'd make a cute pet." she'd never seen a cute slime before. "Now that I think about it, Solution was never cute, she was more beautiful and mature in a way; like a mature older woman." she giggled at the thought of Solution becoming an old woman. "Hmm, Albedo." her giggling turned into full blown hysterical laughter. Granted, succubi aged very slowly like dark elves; still it was a funny mental image.

"What's so funny?" She turned around to see Izuku on his bed. She had been laughing so hard that she'd failed to hear the door open.

"Nothing." she said. "So, who are those people you brought back with you?"

"Ogres, we had a little misunderstanding that needed clearing up, so I brought them with me." he said purposely leaving out how he broke a few of their young master's ribs, and had yet to give him a healing potion. He was still a bit upset because they hurt his friends. The incident did give him some perspective on how strong the hobgoblins and tempest wolves were, including Ranga. Those who fought would need to get stronger in order to defend their home. He was no exception.

_He did his best to keep in his panic as his hand fell to the ground, the old man had slipped through his magic sense, and cut through his body armor, and only slightly through his shadow whip. He was lucky that he had previous battle experience otherwise he would've been beheaded. 'That old man.' he'd even managed to identify the monsters whose abilities he was using. 'He must pretty smart, and powerful.' he couldn't afford to overestimate himself or underestimate his opponents, but at the same time he didn't want to kill or seriously hurt anyone so he would have to be careful. Also he would have to avoid dying._

Until now, nobody had been able to really hurt him, but the old man proved that he'd been getting to full of himself. 'I was starting to feel like...Bakugo.' A surge of annoyance, and anger flooded his mind causing him let loose a burst of his aura that he'd been keeping inside for so long. Shalltear's eyes widened and she turned around. Her fighting instincts had kicked in and had gone into overdrive when Izuku's demonic aura hit her. Her slit red eyes were now glowin, her fangs were bared, and her sharp nails had turned into claws.

'How, how was he hiding that kind of strength?!' The slime was simply sitting there in silence, and for a split second, Shalltear could've sworn that she was looking at one of the supreme beings. 'No, that's impossible, he's just a little slime; there's no way he's that strong.' she said trying to reassure herself. 'I have to know.'

'Izuku, calm down you aren't like him.' Shizu was trying to calm the teen down. 'You aren't violent, rude or anything like that; you're a kind person who cares about his friends.' she said.

'But, those feelings I felt I know that somewhere deep down I still want to admire him, but at the same time I don't; in fact I think that even deeper I hate him.' he couldn't throw up, but if he could then he would've the instant those three words left his mouth. He never hated anyone, it wasn't his nature; that's what he thought at least. 'Am I holding a grudge against him because of how he treated me when we were kid, and up until the day I died?'

'Izuku, it's alright to feel like this, but what matters is how you deal with emotions like these.' she stated. 'You don't have to be hung up on him anymore, you're free.' she would never understand why Izuku looked up to Bakugo, why he looked up to a bully. That's what he was in her mind, and that's what she saw in Izuku's memories. After a couple of minutes, she was able to calm him down, and suck his demonic aura back inside.

"Izuku!" Shalltear called catching his attention.

"Wha-what is it, did something happen?"

"Not yet, but there's something I need."

"Something you need, what is it?"

"I need to fight you." she stated much to his confusion.

"Fight me, why?" He was experiencing some serious dejavu now.

"Because of that demonic aura of yours, that power I felt, it's beyond anything a slime should have." she said. "I want to see it firsthand just like those ogres did." the teen had his mask on so the ogres didn't get the full force even when he took it off.

"Uh, don't you think that you're being kind of ridiculous; plus it's only a few hours until the banquet, and I just fought the ogres so I'm not at full power." he explained hoping to get the vampire to back off for the time being. He wasn't sure about Shalltear's current fighting status, but he was sure that he was stronger than he was when he was human; however he wasn't sure if he could match the vampire at the moment. "I mean, it isn't exactly fair, fighting me after I've just gotten out of a fight against 6 ogres. Wouldn't you rather take me on when I'm at one hundred percent?" he asked. 'Please be reasonable here.' the girl's agitated expression stayed even while she was thinking about his words.

"I hate waiting, but I suppose you have a point." she hated to admit it, but he was right. She wanted a fair fight so that she could know his power firsthand. The teen let out a sigh of relief, he'd just avoided an unnecessary fight. "I heard there's going to be a banquet tonight."

"Yeah, you're going to come right?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't count on it."

"There'll be lots of food and dancing, it'll be fun; besides do you really want to stay in here all night by yourself?" he asked. "Haven't you had enough of being alone?" she turned to him with a glare. "Sorry, I won't push it, but you're welcome to come if you want." the slime did want her to be there. Shalltear could try to hide it, but she was lonely, and he knew that feeling all too well.

7 Hours Later - Nighttime 

The sound of laughter, and joy could be heard from outside; the banquet had started a few hours ago. She could smell the food, and it was amazing; it must taste divine. Shalltear's stomach began to rumble, she was indeed hungry. As a vampire, she mostly survived on blood, but she did eat from time to time for pleasure. But, it was the taste that she loved so much, and the sensation she received from eating. It made her feel alive in an odd way considering the fact that she was undead.

"It's perfect!" Izuku exclaimed.

"No, I can't do this anymore!" she jumped out of bed, and ran out the door. Her stomach had won this round.

Chapter 8 End 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finding out that the orcs had nearly wiped out the ogres in a single night had been news to him, and it was bad news for everyone. The teen didn't doubt that the orcs would come here next. Then there was the unfortunate fact that the ogre leader had no plan for the future, though it was more like he was at a loss, and didn't know what to do. This hadn't sat well with Izuku, so he'd made them an offer.

_"How about you become my allies?" he offered. "You'll have food, a new home, and clothing; it's better than wandering aimlessly."_

_"This village will dragged into our revenge, I can't-"_

_"You were attacked by thousands of orcs, so it's safe to assume that they'll come here in the future." he said. "Having you here means that we get more powerful fighters, and it increases their safety, and yours." he explained. "Those orcs are coming no matter what."_

The ogre leader was now kneeling in front of the teen. "Izuku, we ogres are a species of warriors, and we are always willing to charge in, and fight for the one we serve." he stated. "And we would be honored to serve you as allies, and subordinates."

'That's good to- did he just say subordinates?'

"I have decided to accept your request, and we ogres will now serve you as subordinate, and as allies." To hear this coming from another leader, it gave the teen a new perspective, and respect for the young man.

"Thank you, and I'll make sure that you won't regret it." he said. "In fact, bring the others in; I have a welcoming present for them."

10 minutes later, all 6 ogres were in front of him. "Now then, since we're allies now, it's time to give you all names." he said much to their surprise.

"Please hold on, there're a lot of risks in naming." the princess stated. "There's a reason it's considered high class."

"I know the risks, but trust me when I say that it's no problem for me." he said. 'After all there are only six of them, and not like 300 so it shouldn't put me into rest mode.' at least, he hoped so. "Have some faith."

"If that's the case, then I'll accept your good will." the red head said stepping forward.

"Good, because I have the perfect name for you." he smirked. "From now on, you're name shall be..." Slowly, but surely everything began to go black.

3 Days Later - Juran Forest - Goblin Village

He could hear them, voices. "Shion." a female voice called, she sounded young. "It's time to change shifts." who was Shion, and what did she mean by shifts.

"Let's not, Shuana-sama, I'll be the one to take care of Izuku-sama." that must've been Shion. Izuku's vision began to come back. The first thing he saw were to females above him. One was a 16-year-old girl, with a refined and beautiful apperence. Long wavy pink hair, and hot-pink eyes. She had narrow horns, and fangs that were small, but he could slightly see them through her adorable smile.

The other was a beautiful older woman, with a narrow black horn, long purple hair, and large purple eyes. She was the one holding him on her lap. He wouldn't openly admit it, but it felt good being held. 'I bet something else feels good too.' Shizu teased, reffering to Shion's chest that he could feel on top of him.

"Shion and Shuana?" he said.

"Yes." Shion said happily.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake." a young man with flame-like lightly wavy crimson hair from which two narrow jet-black horns protruded. He has a pair of tear-like red markings that flow down from the bottom of his eyes over his cheeks. Izuku examined the young man for a few moments before speaking.

"Benimaru." his memories were coming back. "What happened to you guys?"

"By giving us names, we've evolved into kijin." he stated.

'Just like what happened with th goblins.' he said. 'And, this power boost that comes with it; it's amazing.' his gaze went to the middle-aged man standing behind Benimaru. "The one who managed to cut off my hand, Hakurou." the old man laughed a bit.

"I was very shocked by your instant regeneration." he said.

"I'm just glad you missed." he said. "There were two more of you right?" he asked.

"Yes." Standing by the door way was a dark skinned young man who looked to be in his late teens. His dark blue hair covered his right eye only allowing the left eye to be seen, it was blue. His single horn was white.

"Souei, and then there's..."

"Lord Izuku!" the last kijin came running through the door. "Your recovery speed is really great, it's good to see that you're back up and on your feet." he said. The teen wouldn't say anything about him not having feet at the moment, there was no need to correct him.

"I never got to say it before, but I really hope that we can all get along." Izuku 'smiled'.

"You're finally awake, I didn't think that you would wake up." It was Shalltear. The vampire looked to the slime with a smirk. "Notice anything different?" she asked. Izuku had noticed it the instant, she walked into the room. She was now wearing a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not exposing any bit of skin exterior.

"Your clothes look very nice, are they new?"

"Yes, and no, but is there anything else that's different?" Izuku examined her, but saw nothing different. No jewelry, no weapons, nothing new. His silence only served to make her even more upset.

"I don't-"

"I'm at full power now!" she exclaimed much to Izuku's surprise, and the kijin's annoyance.

"Oh! Yeah, I see it now." he could see that she had recovered what he could assume was all her power, and it was a lot. "I guess you want that fight now, huh?"

"That's right, and I plan on making you grovel on the ground at my feet." she said. There was no delaying this, they were going to fight.

10 Minutes Later - Outside The Jura Forest

They were standing a couple feet away from each other, Shalltear now adorned her armor, and lance. 'From what I know so far, he's a magic caster just like Lord Ainz.' she silently said. 'Meaning that his strength lies in his magic.' without warning, she charged at him. Her lance missed the teen, and he quickly jumped away. "Keeping your distance won't-"

"Black Flare Circle!" Underneath her came a massive pillar of black flames. She quickly moved only for her left foot to be caught in the attack causing her to grunt in pain.

'That hurt, that actually hurt.' Izuku brought out 15% of One for All, and ran at her with speed that nearly caught her off guard. She blocked a kick, but was still sent backwards. The teen kept going, not letting up despite her managing to block his attacks.

"Shadow Hand!" from his shoulder came a large, dark hand that managed to smash into Shalltear's gut. She growled, and quickly recovered only to put more distance between them. 'I think she's beginning to catch on.'

"Greater Teleportation." she disappeared, but he was ready as his magic sense allowed him to turn around just in time. "Vermillion Nova!" the teen was consumed by a pillar of flames. "Got ya!" she exclaimed. Moment's later Izuku walked out of the flames, unharmed.

"I'm immune to flames." he stated.

'That was my only fire spell, but I should be alright with my skills.' she silently said before bring out her wings, and flying into the air. Izuku simply smirked as he used accessed mimicry. From his back came two black bat wings. "Alright, an air fight it is!" the two clashed, Izuku's arms now covered with body armor that created sparks when clashing with Shalltear's lance. 'He's getting faster.' she kicked him backwards. "Holy Lance!" Izuku quickly dodged the attack.

"Ice Shotgun!" all around Shalltear were hundreds of ice shards, some as big as her head. "Fire!" He exclaimed.

"Impure Shockwave Shield!" the ice shards were blown away with ease, but Izuku followed up by drop kicking her down to the ground.

"Black Lightning!" the attack hit her dead on, causing her to exclaim in pain.

'That spell, it had to be a 10th tier spell.' she said. 'Wait am I...shaking.' her entire body was shaking, and she was on a single knee. 'This can't be happening.' she growled. "I refuse to lose, but I have to admit that this is fun!" Izuku landed on the ground. "Come out Einherjar!" phasing out of her magic came her trump card. A pale bleached copy of herself, a golem.

'Her trump card.' he put his hand on the ground. "Molecule Transmutation!" a large part of the ground rose into the air; changing shape and transforming the material until Izuku held a sword in his hand. 'How's this?'

'That's good, now attack!' Shizu exclaimed. The golem did the same, and the two clashed furiously. Einherjar was just as fast as Shalltear who was safely regenerating.

"20% Lighting Sword Dancer!" Blacking lighting surrounded the sword. Blasts shot off everytime they clashed, with said blasts going straight at Shalltear. "Black Flare Circle!" he grabbed hold of the golem only to be stabbed just as black flames consumed it. The sword dissolved as well, the black lightning had been to much for it to handle. His instant regeneration kicked in, and his wound healed.

"Redirecting the lightning while fighting Einherjar, I'll admit that was pretty impressive." she was now visibly injured. Parts of her armor had been broken off leaving burn wounds. "You can't be just a slime, to do this much damage to me, only one person has been able to do that; so tell me what you really are."

"I'm a slime." he smiled. "I'm not lying to you." he didn't plan on lying to his allies, and friends. Shalltear gripped her lance tight, she didn't have any mp left. She used the last of it to endure those lightning strikes. "I guess it's time we ended this, but I have to admit that this was really fun." Shalltear's glare turned into a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was." there was silence for a few moments before they charged at each other.

"25% Deleware Detroit Smash!" his entire left arm was taken off. His fist impacted with Shalltear's gut, and with a single motion he slammed her into the ground creating a massive crater where they stood. The shockwave alone warranted, Benimaru, Shion, and Souei to come running. Izuku had won, just as they'd predicted.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Gravity Deleware Smash!" Her opponent went flying into the wall; he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. Ochaco Uraraka let out a sigh of relief. 7 villians were now on the ground, unconscious. "That was too easy." she stated before trying them up, and calling the police. Anonymously of course, she wasn't a registered hero after all. What she was doing was very illegal, and as a student she could be expelled or worse. Months of doing this made her stronger, smarter, and much more careful. "Ah, I should get back before anyone notices that I'm gone." the girl ran off, she couldn't risk getting caught.

The Next Day - UA Academy - Girls Dorm

Ochaco winced as she bandaged her arm, she had gotten cut during the fight, and she certainly couldn't go to Recovery Girl for help. The woman would figure out that she was doing something that she really wasn't supposed to be doing. "Izuku, what would you think of me now?" she missed him, and so did the others. Someone knocked on her door.

"Ochaco, are you decent?" it was Momo.

"Yeah, you can come in." the class president had been worried about her for some time now, to her it was like she had been slowly shifting away from everyone.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"About what?" Momo took a deep breath.

"Your late night activities." Her eyes widened. "Don't bother denying it, I figured it out a while ago, and I've kept quiet against my better judgment." She stated. "But, now I have to know why you're really doing this."

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to-"

"You're doing this to find that man, you want revenge for Izuku." She said cutting her friend off. "You're hunting this guy down, he's a coldblooded killer that had no trouble killing Izuku; what do you think that you can do?!" she was quickly losing her temper. Ochaco was silent. 'Tsuyu had feelings for him too, but she isn't being this stupid.' She silently stated. "You have to stop before you get yourself killed." What she said next would hurt them both. "You're disgracing his memory." Ochaco paled upon hearing this. How could she say that? She was trying to bring the man who killed their friend to justice, and make sure that he never hurts anyone again. She was in the right, she had to be otherwise she was breaking the law for her own selfish reasons.

Momo hoped that her friend would stop, but even she had some doubts now. Were they really safe? What would stop someone from coming in and killing another one of her friends? There had to be some way to keep them safe, she would have to go directly to the principal with her concerns about the safety of the students. Before Ochaco did something that she couldn't undo. However, it would soon be too late, and someone was going to pay the price.

Reincarnated World – Jura Forest

Izuku didn't see why Shizu wanted him to learn how to fight with a sword when his specialty was his fists, and magic. Then again, swords were the primary weapon of this world so it wouldn't hurt to learn. Thus was why Hakurou was teaching him via hands on training. "You adapt rather fast." The old man said.

"Thanks, it's a specialty of mine." He said blocking another strike.

"You had experience in battle when you were a human, correct?"

"Yeah, a good bit." Telling the kijin about his life as a human was something he wanted them to know, it didn't feel right hiding it from them since they were his allies/subordinates now; Shalltear still didn't know though.

"Still, to be murdered at only 16 is such a shame, and assassinated no less." He let loose a flurry of strikes that Izuku either blocked or dodged. "Someone saw you as a big enough threat that they couldn't let you grow, and get stronger."

"Well, because of them I'm now much stronger than I was as a human." he stated. 'And so is One for All.' The teen had noticed how much stronger the skill had become, and how much stronger it was getting every time he used it to power up his other skills. It was in game terms 'broken'. It was evolving.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Hakurou said putting his sword away. "You've-" their eyes widened. Something with a malicious aura was headed their way, and it was strong. "Looks like I'll get to see your swordplay in real battle sooner than I thought." He said backing away. Barreling through the trees came a unholy creature. It had a humanoid body with the head of a goat with black fur, and horns. It's legs were that of a goat, it had sickly grey skin, clawed hands, and a pair of bat wings. On it's forehead was a glowing red pentagram.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that thing?!" he exclaimed.

"A demon…a lesser demon at that." With that said, the lesser demon let loose a torrent of flames at the teen. Upon being consumed by the flames, he ran forward. With a single slice, he was able to cut the demon's arm off. Or, so he thought. The sword phased through it harmlessly.

"My sword can't hurt it." He dodged the demon's claws, and went for the eyes. On instinct, the demon backed away. The demon opened its mouth the reveal rows of blood soaked fangs. "That…that's nasty." If he could throw up then he would. It charged, and he flew into the air with it quickly pursuing him while letting out a screech. "Will you be quiet, Black Lightning Blade!" his sword suddenly crackled with black lightning. "Let's see how you like this!" the slime sliced forward, and the demon's left are fell to the ground. "Looks like we found out what hurts you."

"Little bastard!" it exclaimed in anger before charging. Izuku braced himself. "Teleport." Izuku turned around and cut the demon. It fell to the ground in a pained and bloody heap, it's jaw had been cut off. "(Unintelligible)!" Izuku landed into front of the demon who was glaring at him with hate filled eyes.

"Lord Izuku, we won't be able to question it now." Hakurou stated. "Demons like this don't just show up like this, he must've been summoned by someone."

"Oh…" he hadn't thought about questioning the demon. All he thought about was killing or eating it, along with keeping it from hurting anyone.

"Mm, might as well finish it off."

"Actually, I don't want to waste him so I think that I'll eat it." The demon began to panic upon hearing this. "Activate Predator." The last thing the demon saw was Izuku's form spread out to consume him. 'This feeling, it's different from the other times I used Predator.'

'Analyzing…the lower demon's magic is expanding your own by…10%.' Great Sage stated. 'This Lesser Demon seems to be packed with more magicules than it should have.'

'Could someone have put more inside of it?'

'Unknown, but there is a 42% chance that is the case.' Izuku sighed, they already had the orc army to worry about, and now someone had sent a demon after them or just him.

?

He smirked upon seeing the slime kill the lesser demon that he'd summoned, granted he didn't know that the slime would eat it. That was actually a good thing in his eyes. "Strong, but I wonder if he'll be able to handle that orc if he becomes a demon lord?" he scratched his head, the base of his horse itched a bit. Becoming a Arch Demon had been a chore, and he really wished that he could get rid of his horns; they made his head itch. "I'll wait and see how it turns out before taking action again." He said sitting down.

Jura Forest – Goblin Village – Izuku's Home

They had some time, but not enough for his liking. The orc army was moving, and they needed to act before they reached the village. 'There has to be at least 200000 (two hundred thousand), at least that's Benimaru's rough estimate, but I'll pretend that's their actual number.' He silently said. 'Their objective is unknown, they were able to wipe out most of the ogres, and then there's the small possibility of their leader being a Orc Lord.'

"_The possibility is really low, Orc Lords are only born once every hundred years."_

"Lord Izuku." It was Souei, he wasn't sure why the man had entered his home without knocking though. "I have a report for you."

"What's happened, is it the orcs?"

"No, a small Lizardman group has been discovered." He stated. "It's strange because they usually never leave their wetlands to travel out here." Izuku stood up. "They're also negotiating with other goblin villages; they'll likely be here soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow." To this Izuku let out a sigh of relief, he had time to plan. "Thank you, Souei." The man bowed before leaving. A few minutes later someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." The door opened, it was Shalltear.

"Lord Izuku." She gave a quick bow. After their fight Shalltear had become rather respectful toward him as he had earned her respect, but something felt off. Every time she spoke to him, there was an unnatural amount admiration. "I'm here for dinner." His magic, she fed on it as a substitute for blood. He ushered her over, he wanted to get it over with, the feeling his magic being drained wasn't exactly delightful. She bit down on his neck, and began feeding. 'His magic, it's so much better than blood!' she silently exclaimed. 'I need more!' it was sweet and delicious, it was like she was letting something amazing run through her entire body; stimulating her nerves and empowering her.

"Shalltear, that's enough." Begrudgingly she let go. "How do you feel?" the girl was breathing heavily, and blushing.

"Amazing, I feel…amazing." Despite her aroused tone that made him a bit uncomfortable, he was happy that she was full for the time being. "Thank you again, Lord Izuku." She bowed gratefully. With that, she left for the night, leaving the teen alone for the rest of the night. There was much to look forward to tomorrow, and he was excited to meet the lizardmen.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter isn't the best. Also, we're nearing canon divergence so be ready!

Chapter 11

Benimaru, Shion, Rigurdo, Hakurou, Shalltear, and Ranga who was in his shadow had come with him to meet the Lizardmen. Things weren't exactly going as expected since the Lizardmen's future leader, Gabiru had come with the offer of making them his subordinates. Needless to say it wasn't a welcomed offer, and nobody was happy about it. "You disgusting lizard, how dare you-" Rigurdo quickly pulled the vampire back before she could murder their guest.

"I figured that everyone must've heard, but I'll explain it anyway; the orc army is advancing on the forest." He stated. "That is why you should become my subordinates to ensure that I save everyone from the orc army!"

'He has confidence...and a ego.'

'Who the hell does he think he's talking to?!' Shalltear was ready to tear him apart limb from limb.

"After all, small fries like goblins won't be able to win against the orcs…" a hobgoblin, 3 kijin, a slime, and what he assumed might be a demon. He turned to his subordinates. "There aren't any goblins here."

"According to the reports we received, there should be a goblin tribe here." They whispered.

'Partnering up with the lizardmen isn't a bad idea to be honest, but something is telling me to not trust my back to this guy.' Izuku wouldn't say it outright, but Gabiru did seem like kind of an idiot. Though not in the worst of ways, he didn't hate him at least. Hopefully he wouldn't have to hate him.

"Ahem, I've heard that there is someone among you who has tamed dire wolves, bring him to me so that I may make him an officer!" his tone, they didn't like it one bit. Shion was unintentionally crushing him in her arms, and the others looked like they really wanted to hurt Gabiru. He couldn't have any of that.

"Ranga." With a single call the large wolf jumped out from the shadows much to the Lizardmen's surprise. Ranga was now much bigger. "Please listen to Gabiru's suggestion." He ordered. 'Please try to control yourself, it's best to avoid an incident.'

"Yes master…I will try." Ranga said despite his ire at the man. "My master has ordered me to hear you out."

"Y-Yes, you are the leader of the dire wolves." They were tempest wolves, but the man didn't know that yet so they would let it slide. Izuku had to admit that he was impressed by Gabiru's backbone, his men looked ready to pick themselves, but he stood his ground. "You have such a majestic body, but for your master to be a slime isn't it embarrassing?" there it was, now Izuku was getting upset. "It would seem that you have been deceived, but fear not for I shall defeat this small fry and free you!" while his men cheered at this 'sincerity', Ranga growled in anger.

"How dare you a mere lizardman mock my master." He was ready to bite the man's head off despite his master's order. Izuku 'sighed' as he would have to stop Ranga, and salvage what he could of this negotiation if he could call it that.

"Hey, what's going on?" Izuku turned around to see Gobuta.

"You're still alive, that's good to see." He said.

_Izuku shoved the spoon to his right, there was no way he was going to eat something that might just kill him. He didn't plan on dying again, once was enough._

Back then the young hobgoblin had fall to the ground with foam in his mouth, and he had stopped moving. Izuku had genuinely thought him to be dead. 'Gobuta had gained Poison Resistance due to consuming Shion's cooking.' Great Sage stated.

'Huh, I don't have that skill yet; figured that I would've gotten it from the snake that I consumed back then.' He said. 'Wait, so Shion's cooking was poison?!' He would have to teach the woman to cook later. 'Wait, what's going on?' Ranga had put Gobuta in front of Gabiru, spear in hand.

"If you're able to defeat this hobgoblin then I will consider what you've said." Ranga said pushing the boy forward.

"Wait, what?!" he was panicking.

"Sending your subordinates to fight when you feel like you're going to lose, this is your doing slime?" Gabiru teased much to Izuku's annoyance. He was tempted to go and beat the man up, but this was better since Gabiru was obviously going to underestimate Gobuta. A little humiliation might help his attitude.

"Gobuta, there's no need to hold back!"

"I-"

"Win this, and I'll ask Kurobee to make a specialized weapon for you."

"You mean it?" the boy smiled.

"Yeah, but if you lose then I'll eat you; after all posion resistance is a skill that I want." Of course he wouldn't really eat him, but the kid needed some serious motivation.

"Now, let the battle begin!"

The battle wasn't exciting, but it was pretty surprising, and quick. When Gobuta threw his spear and missed, Izuku wasn't surprised as Gabiru did have more fighting experience. But seeing the young hobgoblin use Shadow Step to get behind the Lizardman and knock him out with a kick to the back of the head, now that was surprising. 'He has some surprises up his sleeves after all.' Shizu said.

'Yeah, I guess he does.' Izuku said while Shalltear simply laughed. 'That was kind of hilarious, I will admit.' He held in his laughter as to not seem arrogant, this was Gobuta's win after all, and he was very happy. As expected, the Lizardmen retreated after Izuku firmly rejected their offer.

Hours Later – Goblin Village – Meeting Building

"I'm sorry, but I must've heard you wrong because it sounded like you just said that there were 200,000 orc warriors." Izuku said truly hoping that he'd heard wrong.

"No, I did say 200,000." Souei stated. "The thousand that attacked us was merely a single division." He began moving a figure on the large map that they'd made. "Their main troop is north of the village, and from their movement ls the main troop and division will eventually meet at the Eastern Empire's River." He explained. "That said, they're definitely targeting the Lizardman Tribe's living area."

'We aren't their target at the moment, but that doesn't change the fact that we'll be targeted after the Lizardmen have been wiped out.' The very thought of the slaughter that would take place made him uncomfortable. "Killing your people and destroying everything in their path, what's their motive; their ultimate goal?" he didn't understand why the orcs were going on a killing spree.

"Mm, the orcs aren't a very smart tribe, so if they aren't doing this out of instinct then someone is pulling their strings from the dark." Kaijin stated.

"From the dark…what if it's a Demon Lord who's causing this?" the entire room went silent. "Well, we can't rule anything out at this point."

"It may not be a demon lord per say, but the possibility of it being an Orc Lord just increased since a normal orc wouldn't be able to command an army of 200,000."

"The orc that only appears once every couple hundred years." The situation was going to look very grim if it turned out to be either one.

"It's best to be alert of his existence rather than believing that he simply doesn't exist." Rigurdo said. In other words, they would have to prepare for the worst.

'They make these lower monsters sound so dangerous, and I've never heard of a Orc Lord before.' Shalltear silently stated. 'Have monsters such as orcs truly changed so much that they've become an actual threat to worry about?' such a thought was ridiculous. After all, the Supreme Beings had slaughtered lower monsters like orcs with such ease that she felt a little bit bad for them. 'But, these goblins aren't like the ones I was familiar with, they're much more advanced with so much potential, and Lord Izuku is taking advantage of that.' She smiled. 'He's probably not really worried about this Orc Lord, after all he is a Supreme Being just like Lord Ainz; though I'm not sure which one.' After the battle, she managed to dig through her memories and recognize his voice from long ago; when the other 41 Supreme Beings still loved in Nazarick.

Izuku looked to Souei. "Souei, is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, another party contacted my clone."

"Another party?"

"Yes, it was a Dryad." He stated.

"A Dryad, well if she wants to speak then please show her in-" A sudden swirl of green magic materialized on the table, and in front of Izuku. 'Or, she can show herself in, whatever works.' Shion and Shalltear immediately went to Izuku's side as to protect him from the possible threat. While everyone else prepared to fight. The energy took form, and there stood a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her twenties, she had light green hair and light blue eyes. She had a calm aura around her, and two vines that surrounded her. 'This may sound strange, but I'm getting a big sister vibe from her.'

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ruler of monsters, I am Treyni."

It's nice to meet you too, I'm Izuku Tempest." He said. 'Great Sage, what can you tell me about Dryads?'

'Dryads are top ranked in the Forest, and are known as The Guardians of the Treants or Manager of the Jura Forest.' Great Sage answered.

'Wow, sounds like she deserves some serious respect.' He said.

"I have a favor to ask of you Izuku Tempest, ruler of monsters, I would like you to defeat the Orc Lord." There it was an outrageous request, and confirmation of what they really hoped to not be the case. The Orc Lord was real.

'Defeat the Orc Lord, in other words she wants me to kill him.' He had to wonder how much she knew about him. "I take it that the Orc Lord has already been born?" he asked.

"It's a high possibility." Treyni stated.

"But, what are his motives; why is he doing this?"

"I actually have something to report." Shuna stated. "Souei, you went back to our village, right?"

"Yes." Though he wouldn't show it, going back had been a haunting experience.

"You didn't find any did you?"

"None of our own or any orcs." He stated.

"Any of what?" he had a feeling he was about to be really disgusted.

"Corpses." Benimaru said.

"Corpses, is that how they're feeding their army of 200,000?" If he could throw up then he would. "Eating the bodies of their enemies, and their own." It was by far the most disgusting thing that he'd ever heard in his life.

"The unique skill Starving Ones, it's a skill that the Orc Lord gains the moment it's born." Treyni stated. "It allows the orcs to consume anything and everything, it's similar to you Predator skill though it's success rate is…non consistent." She explained. "But when there's many using it, then the success rate rises."

"They want to gain more and more strength by consuming other high ranking monsters." Izuku said. "That means that this village is definitely going to be on their mind." He said. "Hobgoblins, tempest wolves, kijin, and a vampire." Yeah they had quite the lineup here.

"Not to mention the most powerful slime." Shalltear said. "They'd be fools to ignore you."

"She's right." Benimaru said.

'Izuku, the Orc Lord is related to demons, if he evolves then he'll become a demon lord.' Shizu stated. 'This is an enemy that can't be ignored.'

'I never said that I wouldn't fight.' He said.

"You don't have to worry about the orc lord anymore!" Shion suddenly exclaimed.

"That's right, the orc lord is a insect compared to Lord Izuku!" Shalltear joined in. By the look in her eyes and her expression, she truly believed that Izuku would be able to easily defeat the Orc Lord. 'Creatures stronger than this Orc Lord have been utterly annihilated by the Supreme Beings with ease.' It never mattered what the enemy was, the Supreme Beings always came out victorious.

"Everyone, go prepare yourselves for the long battle ahead, we're going to war." He said. 'A alliance with the Lizardmen tribe still sounds promising, but maybe it's best to talk to their chief instead of an envoy.' He turned to Souei.

?

"There's a limit to stupidity, at least that's what I thought." The Arch Demon said. He'd been watching the orc army, and the orc lord for a while now and he had to say that he was slightly impressed, but only slightly. "Still, watching that fool's plan fail will be quite entertaining, show me how much you've truly grown Izuku." He couldn't wait to see the boy in a real fight to the death.

Chapter 11 End 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Izuku now adorned the clothes that Shuna had made for him. A blue fur coat, a scarf, a kimono under the jacket, black pants, and boots. With his new sword strapped to his back. Kurobe was still working on his gauntlets. They'd departed 3 days ago, and were going to intercept the orc army. "Lord Izuku, may I ask you a question?" Shalltear asked.

'You just did.' He silently stated. "Which Supreme Being are you?" She had been very eager to find out, and was doing her best to hold in her excitment.

"That was blunt." He said.

"It's just that I recognize your voice from Nazarick." She stated.

'My voice, that explains quite a bit.' He stated. "I guess since I don't look like how I used to, it's no wonder you don't recognize me." Considering how neither of them would see Nazarick again; there was no harm in telling her about who he was when he was part of Nazarick. "Back in Nazarick, I went by the name, Tabula Smaragdina." It was a odd name that he came up with, but he'd stuck with it because he couldn't change it. "Um, are you alright?" The vampire had a completely blank expression on her face. "I created Albedo, Nigredo, and Rubedo." He added.

'Albedo's creator.' Out of all of the Supreme Beings that she could've ended up with, it just had to be Albedo's creator. The girl began to chuckle, this was really funny. "Well then, it's an honor to see you again, Lord Tabula."

"I don't use that name anymore, so can we stick with Izuku?" he smiled. "New world, new life after all, and I prefer to use the name Izuku." He explained. "It's my original name, before I used the name Tabula."

"If that is what you want then I shall happily oblige, Izuku is a cute name too." She smiled. This was a very exciting turn of events.

"Lord Izuku!" Shion called.

"I have to go see what Shion wants, get ready to head out." He said before going over to the older woman. "So what do you need?"

"I want to fight by your side when you fight the Orc Lord, as-"

"No." he said cutting her off. "When I take on the Orc Lord, I'll have to focus only on him and I can't worry about hurting you or anyone while I'm fighting." He explained. " Shion, I can't afford to hold anything back, and I'll be using everything in my arsenal during the fighting; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt or worse because of my attacks."

"Lord Izuku, I'm not worried."

"Why?"

"I know that you would never hurt me, even on accident." She smiled. "I trust you with my life." Upon hearing that, Izuku was quick to pull the woman into a hug. "Lord Izuku?"

"Shion, you are the perfect secretary and bodyguard." He said. "I mean that." The woman was turning bright red, Izuku's words were making her heart beat faster and faster, she thought that it might burst from her chest. "And, I really appreciate everything that you've been doing for me." He kissed her cheek. The teen had never shown such affection to a girl before, but he was feeling confident in himself once more, and it was overflowing. And that smile was just too much to bear, she loved it.

'Lord Izuku.' It was Souei.

'What is it? Is something wrong?' he asked as he separated from Shion. 'Orcs?'

'Yes, I've found one fighting against a Lizardman female, and she isn't doing well.' He stated.

'Then help her if you can.' He said. 'You can easily beat the orc can't you?' this was less of a question, and more of a fact.

'It'd be very easy despite it being a higher orc, and his 50 subordinates.'

'Then do it please.' He sighed. Personally, he would've gone in and helped the girl immediately. "Ranga." The wolf stood up. "I need you to use Shadow Step to find Souei's location." He hopped on the wolf, and the two were off. It didn't take long for them to reach Souei, the lizard girl, and a very injured, but alive higher orc. The lizard girl had lizard black hair, golden eyes, and she adorned light armor, and a scarf. She too was injured badly. Getting off Ranga, Izuku ran over to her, and splashed her with his potion. "There you go!"

"My wounds, I thought for sure that I'd taken a fatal hit." She stated.

"Luckily for you, we got here just in time." He said. "I'm Izuku Tempest, and you are?"

"I'm-"

"You dare to ignore me?" the orc stood up, he glared at Souei. "You're just trying to show off in front of your master, the arrogance!"

'You're one to talk about arrogance, you were just gloating while fighting her.' His gaze went to the two women that were stalking behind the higher orc, and they didn't look pleased with his disposition. 'I should tell them to stop since I planned on questioning him, but he likely won't talk.'

"You are fated to die in front of orc lord-sama, be grateful!"

'No, he definitely won't talk.' Guys like this, they would die for their leader, and would never sell them out in any way. Before he could say anything else, a massive sword and a lance cut him into little pieces. The sight of the blood and viscera falling to the ground made him more than uncomfortable. He wanted to look away.

'Izuku, you'll see more of this soon so it's best to get used to it now; don't look away.' Shizu said. Making the teen look at the sight wasn't something that she wanted to do, but he needed to face this head on. Izuku needed to adapt a bit faster, but at the same time she didn't want him to lose his human heart. That piece of humanity that still lived inside of him.

"Lord Izuku." Shalltear snapped him out of his disgusted stupor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "You two done cleaning up?" he looked to Benimaru, Hakurou, and Gobuta. The were standing among the corpses of the higher orc's 50 subordinates.

"There weren't enough to be concerned about." Benimaru stated.

"Maybe because you guys are just incredibly strong." He said before looking to the lizard girl. "Now then, I'm here to form an alliance with the Lizardmen tribe." He told her. Little did any of them know, disaster was striking elsewhere, and it was just as bad.

Human World – Japan – U.A. High School 

It was all over the news, and it was all anyone could talk about. Last night there'd been a explosion in the city, and the casualties were in the hundreds. The cause was unknown, but everyone suspected that it had something to do with the League of Villains. Sadly this was not the case, and the perpetrator was sitting in the middle of the classroom. Ochaco was sweating up a storm. 'I have to turn myself in!' she mentally slapped herself. 'No, I can't do that if I do then they'll send me to jail or worse!' thankfully none of her classmates suspected a thing, well except for one, and she would occasionally glance at her with a terrifyingly dark look.

Momo had yet to say anything to anyone, but that could change in a instant. 'I didn't mean to take down the whole building I was just trying to catch the villain, but he pulled out a gun and then I just snapped…' shame and guilt flooded her mind. This was all her fault.

The classroom door opened. Mr. Aizawa walked in, and he didn't look happy at all. "Class, it would seem that a student from this class was seen last night during the unfortunate incident that claimed hundreds of innocent lives."

"Wait seriously?"

"One if us?"

"Yes, one of you was seen running away from the rubble." The man stated. Ochaco paled, she had been seen, but how? "After homeroom is over the police will interview each and every one of you until they find this person or that person turns themselves in." He explained.

Momo looked to Ochaco who was doing her best to not freak out. The girl wanted to run away and never look back, but that wasn't possible. Her vigilante act was over now.

Todoroki could imagine that Bakugo was the guilty party. In their class nobody else had enough destructive power to take down a building. But, killing people didn't seem like something he would do; not on purpose at least. 'This is going to stain U.A's reputation for years to come, and once the guilty party is found…' the backlash on them was going to be huge.

Before anything else could be said, he noticed a fait glow coming from the floor. He looked down only for the glow to get brighter, now everyone noticed it.

"Whoa, what the hell?!"

"An attack? Everyone, get out of the room now!" Aizawa exclaimed. The students of Class 1A were quick to sprint to the door, but it was too late. 18 out of the 19 students I including their teacher had disappeared in a flash of light, and they wouldn't be seen again. Mineta who was in the bathroom would come back to an empty classroom.

Reincarnated World – Lizardman Wetlands

Izuku did not like to be pessimistic, but things weren't looking good for Gabiru or his weakened army. "He's holding his own against that giant orc, but it isn't looking good for him; still I'm impressed." He stated. "Still can't believe that he betrayed his own father and sister, idiot." He flapped his wings a bit more to stay in the sky. He was wearing Shizu's mask so sensing his magic was nearly impossible. "Oh, would you look at that."

Gobuta had just saved Gabiru from the Orc General. The others had shown up as well via Shadow Step, his army was here to end this fight. A massive orb of black flames suddenly erupted. "There's Benimaru." The former ogres looked ready to take revenge for their people. The sudden sound of screaming caught his attention. "I take it that's Shalltear." The vampire had her lance through an orc's chest, he was struggling, but it was no use. After a few moments, he ceased moving and fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "There are my people, but where's…"

"I'm hungry." There he was. "Anything is fine, just bring me food." The orc lord, and he was really strong. Despite this, he didn't move to fight with his troops or help them. Even when the clouds darkened, thunder struck the ground, and 5 tornados began to ravage the orc army.

"The hell? What skill is that?"

'Individual Ranga's AOE skill Death Storm.' Great Sage stated.

"That is an amazing skill." The teen said. Needless to say the others were quick to go wild as well. The battle was quickly becoming one sided as the slaughter went on. "At least Benimaru is putting that Telepathy skill to good use, this must mean a lot to them." Despite there being orcs who could fight back, there wasn't much they could really do about his army. "Still though…" the orc lord still had yet to move. "You're definitely a tough-"

The sudden sight of something crashing onto the battlefield caught his, and everyone else's attention. "Another enemy?"

It was a man who adorned a white top hat, a golden plague mask, and though Izuku could see the pointed ears ye could tell that this person was not an elf. This was a strong person as well if only a bit. "What do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed in anger. "You idiots are making a mess of the master plan that I myself came up with!"

'Master plan, who is this guy?' the new person turned to the orc lord.

"And you, if you'd just evolved into a demon lord already then I wouldn't have to come down here myself!' he exclaimed. It didn't take but a few seconds for Izuku to figure out that this was a subordinate of the demon lord that Treyni had told him about. This guy must be seriously confident in his own abilities to come into the battlefield or he's simply going to hide behind the orc lord.

"Evolve into a demon lord?" the orc lord said.

'He must not know this guy's real plan, he's being used to further someone else's personal goal, and all those who died were simply caught in the crossfire.' He reached for his sword, but quickly stopped himself upon seeing Benimaru and the other kijin's expressions. 'Oh, looks like they just figured it out too.'

"Ah, Gabiru your still alive." He pointed his cane at the traitor Lizardman.

"Eh?"

"Dance of the Dead!" orbs of magic shot out at Gabiru, and impacted with a very painful result. The smoke cleared to show that his three closest followers had taken the attack for their leader.

'That's some admirable loyalty.' He floated down to the ground. "Giving names to multiple monsters, that was part of your master plan, right?"

'Announcement, individual Riguru's older brother was once named by the demon lord army commander Gelmudo.' Great Sage stated.

'I see, looks like he did one good thing.' He really wanted to punch Gelmudo in the throat, and then step on his face multiple times. That was a normal feeling right?

"Gelmudo-san, why did you-you said that I had promise." Gabiru said in confusion.

"Don't you understand, he disposes of those who are no longer useful to him, he's scum…a nearly perfect villain." Izuku said. "Minus the smarts to come up with his own master plan, and the strength to back up his big talk." Gelmudo glared at the teen.

"What did you say to me?!" Izuku let out a low chuckle. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" he moved to attack the teen, but someone grabbed his shoulders.

"It looks like you're doing well, ever since you were rejected at the ogre village." Benimaru said.

"Kijin?!" he exclaimed. Said kijin surrounded him like predators that had trapped their helpless prey.

"You ordered the orc's to attack and devour the ogre village, right?" Shion asked.

"If we're wrong then you'd better explain it to us right now." Hakurou said. "I was getting tired of cutting down orcs anyway, and if we find out that you were the one then we'll kill you without hesitation." Gelmudo was about to prove that he was very stupid.

"Yeah, yeah I did! So what!" he prepared to attack. "Don't underestimate the power of a-"

"You're the one underestimating us." Benimaru said. With a single swipe he cut off Gelmudo's right ear, he was really fast. Gelmudo stumbled away from the pissed off kijin as fast as he could.

"Ear, you cut off my ear!"

Don't worry, losing part your ear isn't that big a deal." He said. "My father sacrificed himself so that my sister and I could survive, and not just my father a great many of my comrades." He glared at him. "They were all eaten alive!" Gelmudo began to back away. "Whatever pain you feel is nothing compared to the pain that they felt!"

"Hello there." He turned his head to see a smiling Shion.

"Impossible, I've been backed into a corner?!"

"This is called karma, and it's going to hurt a lot." Shalltear chuckled. "You really are a pathetic demon."

"W-what?"

"I know real demons, and you're barely a respectable demon." She began laughing. Gelmudo couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been driven into a corner, he was being laughed at, and he was being made fun of by some little girl.

Izuku went over to Gabiru and his injured followers. "Here you go." He splashed them with a few potions. "So, that guy just tried to kill you so that the orc lord could devour you."

"He used me…" Gabiru clenched his fists.

"It happens to the best of us sometimes." Izuku said while helping Gabiru stand up. "But, now he's getting what he deserves." He stated before looking to the stationary orc lord. 'The orc lord, he has a stronger aura than the other orcs, but he doesn't seem to smart; is there something wrong with him?'

'Affirmed, as a result of gaining the power of several different attributes, the Orc Lord's consciousness has been corroded and he is now confused.' Great Sage stated.

'Then that orc to his left must be calling the shots.' He began to walk forward. 'I'll end the Orc Lord.'

"Demon Lord…evolution." The teen stopped.

"Orc Lord, repay your debt and save me!" Gelmudo exclaimed. The orc lord began to walk over to the now trapped demon, but something was wrong.

"I will fulfill Gelmudo-sama's wishes." He said. But something about his tone sounded malicious. Izuku simply watched as the Orc Lord quickly turned on Gelmudo via decapitating him with his massive butcher's knife. Immediately, he began consuming the body.

"Well, at least he's useful for something." Shalltear said. She floated next to Izuku. "You're letting him evolve into a demon lord so that you can make a meal out of him." She said. "That's very clever Lord Izuku."

'Just go with it.' Shizu said.

"It would give me a much needed power boost." He said. 'Especially if a stronger demon attacks or worse multiple demons.' He couldn't risk being unprepared if another attack came. The Orc Lord's aura began to rise.

'Individual, Gerudo is now commencing evolution into a Demon Lord.' Great Sage stated. 'Warning, the aura is corrosive!' Izuku grabbed Shalltear, and jumped backwards.

"Get away, don't let that aura touch you!" the others were quick to put distance between themselves and the corrosive aura. He put Shalltear down. The Orc Lord stood up with newly gained power. "This might be a bit more troublesome than I thought." Despite this, his confidence seemed to rise, and he was looking forward to fighting.

'Success. Individual Gerudo has successfully evolved into Orc Disaster.' The two stared each other in the eyes. Only one of them would make it out of here alive.

Chapter 12 End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Izuku activated One for All, he was going to start with 20%, but he would have to use more. "Stay back." He glanced to his allies. They were quick to back away. The Orc Disaster growled. Izuku charged at his enemy, and with a single kick he twisted the Orc Disaster's neck. He followed up by shoving his hand into his enemy's chest. "Black Lighting!" The Orc Lord exclaimed in pain as his insides were burned from the inside out.

The stopped, and Izuku jumped back to avoiding being cut in half. The Orc Disaster's wounds healed seconds later, he stepped forward. "Chaos Eater!" tendrils of dark colored magic shot at the teen. Izuku flew into the air, but the attack followed him. "There's no escape!" he exclaimed. Izuku flew downward straight at the Orc Disaster who swung his weapon. Izuku narrowly avoided it, and the Chaos Eater attack.

"Shadow Hand!" a hand of shadow shot out, and grabbed the Orc Disaster by the face. He slammed him onto the ground multiple times before throwing him into the air. "Ice Shotgun!" multiple shards of ice went straight into the Orc Disaster's body, shooting straight through him. Izuku aimed upward. "Delaware Smash!" the attack tore through the Orc Disaster, taking off a huge chunk of his body. 'Your High Speed Regeneration won't—'

The Orc Disaster's body regenerated with ease. The massive enemy came down faster than Izuku could properly react. The dust cleared to show Izuku holding his now severed right arm. "Damn, I was hoping to go straight down the middle." Izuku reattached his arm.

'His regeneration is a huge problem.' He silently said.

'Izuku, you have to fight him like a demon.' Shizu said. 'Magic hurts him the most.' Izuku nodded.

"Shadow Fists!" shadows covered fists like gauntlets. 'His regeneration though…'

'Disable him enough so that you can use Predator on him.' She said. 'Look out!' Izuku caught the massive blade just in time.

"One for All…" he began struggling to keep the blade away. The Orc Disaster was stronger. "33%" he threw the blade away. He punched the Orc Disaster in the face, knocking his jaw out of place. The Orc Disaster's eyes widened as the teen got faster and faster.

'Body Armor and Black Flames!'

"Fire Claws!" he blinded his enemy who backed away while holding his burning eyes. Izuku's allies watched in amazement as their leader decimated the Orc Disaster. Coming up with a new technique mid battle was amazing.

'Your sword!' the blade was consumed in black flames and lightning. 'Go for his arms!' Izuku took off the Orc Disaster's arms, and the orc jumped away.

"His wounds aren't healing." Shalltear said. She looked to the enemy army. "I'm surprised they haven't tried to interfere."

"They don't want to be caught in the crossfire." Benimaru stated as the Orc Lord dodged a massive spike of ice that came from the ground. "It's exactly why we're keeping our distance."

The Orc Lord let out a monstrous roar, and much to Izuku's dismay, he regenerated his missing limbs, and eyes. "I'm going to gain so much strength from eating you!" his magic flared.

'Warning, Orc Disaster's magicules have increased by 10%.' Great Sage stated.

"Damnit." Izuku cursed. "Alright…" he took a breath. "Great Sage activate Auto-Battle Mode, and let Shizu take over." There was a moment of silence before Izuku went limp for a few moments.

'Shizu's control over bodily functions confirmed.' Shizu looked up at the Orc Disaster with black eyes, and glowing red sclera. 'Transition to Auto-Battle Mode complete.' She got into her usual sword stance.

"Something's changed." Hakurou stated.

"It's time to end this senseless battle." The sword was enveloped in ice. The Orc Disaster had gained a resistance to heat. Her enemy charged with great speed, and with ease she dodged and cut the Orc Disaster's legs off. Shizu was taking full advantage of Izuku's speed, he was faster than he realized. She sped back, and began taking off chunks of the orc's body until he was on the ground.

"Chaos Eater!" multiple massive tendrils with disgusting mouths emerged and went straight at Shizu who ran forward. The sword cut through the tendrils with ease.

"Izuku!" the teen took back control over his body just as the Orc Disaster used more tendrils to launch himself at Izuku. The cut parts of his body were completely frozen. The demon lord roared in anger.

"Activate Predator!" Izuku exclaimed. Izuku's body spread out and enveloped the Orc Lord. "I never mentioned this before because you know you were trying to kill me, but I'm a slime." He began eating the Orc Lord from the inside out. The Orc Lord struggled, his body doing it's best to regenerate, but it was futile.

The others watched as Izuku seized victory, not knowing that Izuku was seeing the Orc Disaster's memories, and how in his desperation he aligned himself with Gelmudo. All for the sake of his people. After a few more minutes, he was done, and the Orc Disaster was dead.

5 Weeks Later – Great Jura Forest – Goblin City – Izuku's Home

Izuku had been touching himself for a whole 17 minutes now, and he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The teen resembled how he looked when he was human, but there was one little problem. His androgynous traits were still strong, and his waist length hair wasn't helping. "Do you think that my consuming the Orc Disaster did this?" He asked turning to Benimaru.

"With all of that power going inside of you, it's possible." He said. "That was all Demon Lord power so it's possible, changing one's appearance should be child's play for a Demon Lord."

"But, I'm not a Demon Lord." Izuku stated.

"Nope, just an insanely powerful slime." He said. "Still, this is how you looked when you were human?" Izuku nodded in affirmation. "You look young."

"I'm still 16 you know, of course I would look young." He stated. "So, this doesn't bother you at all?" he asked.

"As I told you, and as everyone else told you a thousand times; your new look doesn't bother us." Izuku was still a bit sensitive about looking like his old self. "So, I don't think anyone ever asked, but how does your new title feel?"

"It's heavy it's really heavy." Izuku sighed. "Master of the Great Jura Forest, just saying it makes me nervous; sometimes I feel like running away to hide somewhere just to calm down." He admitted. "All my life I only wanted to be a hero like my idol, All Might, and I was so happy when he made me his successor that I hadn't stopped to think about the consequences." He sat down on his bed. "I never considered the consequences of aiming to be the number one hero, and it got me killed."

"Is that why you've been so down?" The kijin asked. "You put on a happy face, but I think everyone can see that something is wrong."

"Oh." He'd been working nonstop. Establishing the Jura Forest Alliance, naming 150,000 orcs who he had welcomed, welcoming and naming goblins who wanted to live in the city, and finding somewhere to put the exiled Gabiru and his companions had been wearing him down. "That obvious huh?"

"Painfully so, that's why we're giving you the day off." Benimaru said. "You've been doing so much for us that we…" the slime had already got back into bed, and put himself into a 24 hour rest mode. "Have a nice rest, Izuku-sama." He said before leaving. There would still be much work to be done for the slime once he awoke, but for now he could rest.

23 Miles outside the Farmus Kingdom

"Fuck their kingdom, and fuck their dickhead king!" Eijiro exclaimed, his fist breaking through the nearest tree. "That son of a bitch thinks he can just treat us like trash, well he has another thing coming!"

"He has what coming? We can't do anything to him, because we just got our asses kicked, and exiled." Hanata stated, he could still feel the phantom pain of being stabbed. "All 18 of us, and we're only alive because the others agreed to stay if we were spared, and I don't want to know what might happen to them if we try anything."

"Those Otherworlders were a bunch of assholes." Mina said touching her broken left horn. That woman had managed to break it off. "I thought that they were like us?"

"Only that they were summoned to this world, but it would appear that they were born without Quirks like us." Todoroki said. "It explains why three of them were hostile to us." He stated. "But, yes they are assholes."

"Where do we go now?" Ochaco asked, she'd made herself seem useless in order to get away.

"We go West to the Armed Dwargon Nation, if we can find some work there then we might have a chance of survival." The scarred teen said. "We stick together to survive the monsters of this world, that includes other humans." There were no objections, and with that the 13 exiled teens of Class 1A left their 5 friends behind. It was silent, but all 18 teens swore vengeance against the King of Farmus.

?

"Idiot king." Was all he could say about the king of Farmus, the man had just gotten rid of 13 valuable assets that they worked hard to summon. "Live or die, I don't care." He really didn't, it wasn't as if they were a threat to him for his plans.

3 Months Later – Great Jura Forest – Goblin City

Izuku was sitting on his porch with Shuna, the two were enjoying the peace and quiet. "I wonder how many of these we'll get?" Shuna asked.

"Of what?"

"Peaceful days." She said. "This is a city of monsters so eventually we'll attract the wrong kind of attention, and then it'll probably be a while before we get days like these."

"Ah, I see what you mean." He leaned back only to find his head on her lap. "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we have days like these; days where the two of us can sit together, and be happy." Shuna smiled. "I promise."

"Lord Izuku, you're too kind." She said rubbing his head.

"I can't help it, I want to protect you after all." He stated.

"Lord Izuku?"

"This city, I care about all of its inhabitants; they're precious to me." He stated. "Huh, I never really noticed."

"Noticed what?" the teen leaned up, and stared at the kijin. "Lord Izuku?"

"Sorry, it's just that your horns are actually really cute." The teen blushed the second he said that. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that!" Shuna stared at him, her face completely red.

"Th—thank you." She said "Is there anything else about me that's cute?"

"Well, the markings on your face give you a really exotic appearance so that's more attractive than cute." He began panicking. 'Why am I saying these things?!' he silently exclaimed. 'I mean I do mean them, but I wouldn't actually say it out loud!' it was like his normal shyness was clashing with his confidence, and his confidence was winning. He hoped that this wouldn't have any negative effect on their dynamic when it came to working together; especially with what he would say next.

Great Jura Forest – Nighttime

Shalltear loved the night, it was her favorite time of day, it was when anything could happen. Be they horrible or lovely, it was when she could slaughter her enemies, and watch them drive themselves insane with fear of her. Sadly, this wasn't the case, she'd been sleeping all day and that hadn't sat well with Izuku.

"_Since you had such a nice nap, you won't mind doing the night patrol right?" _

He hadn't given her a choice in the matter. "Well, at least it's nice out." She said looking up at the full moon. It was mostly quiet aside from the occasional animal that immediately ran away from her. "Master of the Great Jura Forest, a fitting title for Lord Izuku." She still remembered when he was given the title. "I wonder if I'll ever achieve a title as honorable as that?" The fight between her master and the Orc Disaster had been a fight to behold, her master had been making up techniques on the spot; weakening his enemy before consuming him and taking his power for himself.

If the slime asked then she would happily let him copy one of her skills. "Maybe, I should simply offer myself." She stopped. Seconds later, she dodged some creature that would've crushed her. The smoke cleared to reveal a skeletal like monster, it had the skull of a wolf, it's skin was pitch black, and its claws were silver. It stood hunched over at 6'4 at least. "A demon?" the creature let out a shriek, and then charged at her with surprising speed. It slashed at her with its razor sharp claws, but she simply yawned. The claws impacted with her pinkie nail, and stopped. "I know what you are you're a-"

The creature let out a torrent of flames that she quickly dodged. "A Soulless One." The creature jumped at her, it's eye holes glowing red; she'd seen this before. The unholy creature slashed at her multiple times only to be blocked with ease. "So, where's your master?" it said nothing. "How about your nest?" it only shrieked at her in frustration. "I forgot, you don't have the ability to speak!" she laughed. Somehow it knew that she was making fun it, and much to her surprise it's body transformed. It's entire bottom half becoming snake like. It opened its mouth and shot out a blast of pure magic, and then wrapped itself around the vampire. It began squeezing as tight as it could in order to crush her. "Hm, I've never heard of a soulless one transforming or using magic." With two movements she cut through her enemy with ease. Much to her confusion, the inside wasn't hollow as it should be, there was flesh and blood. Both were black, but the blood was thick like tar.

The creature slowly crawled on the ground in pain, it hissed, and glared at her. "I'll have to report this to Izuku-sama." She said. "There's demonic magic inside of you, he will want to know immediately." She said tearing off the head with ease. Shalltear wouldn't openly admit it, but the Soulless Ones did creep her out as they reminded her of how there were vampires without souls, and were simply mindless blood sucking monsters. She was extremely grateful that she'd been created as a true vampire.

?

There were thousands of them, all of varying sizes and power; Soulless Ones infused with demonic magic. "You're seriously just giving me these things?"

"No, I want you to use them to destroy the master of the Great Jura Forest, the one who humiliated you in the past." He said to the man. "You remember Izuku Midoriya right?"

Chapter 13 End 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I will post the Harem soon, Overlord will be involved a good bit, this will be kind of a slow update.

Chapter 14

"Are you absolutely sure that what you killed was a Soulless One?" Izuku asked wanting to make sure that Shalltear was 100% sure about what she'd fought.

"Yes, I'd recognize a Soulless One anywhere, but this one was infused with demonic magic." She stated. "The nest may be nearby, shall I go and find it?" the teen stood up.

"Not alone." He said. "Benimaru, Shion, the 4 of us are going to take care of this before it gets out of hand." Izuku was familiar with how Soulless Ones were created and how they 'reproduced'. Not to mention how strong they were, he was bringing his biggest hitters to the battlefield. He wasn't going to let this plague grow. "Alright, let's—"

"Lord Izuku!" Treyni burst into the room. "A horde, there's a horde of demons nearing the outskirts of the Forest!" the teen immediately paled upon hearing this.

"How many?"

"200, maybe more." Nowhere near the Orc army, but dangerous nonetheless. Izuku stood up, his expression dead serious. "Make sure everyone is on guard here, and ready to evacuate if needed, I don't want to take any chances." He turned to Shalltear. "There's something I need from you…"

Outskirts of the Great Jura Forest – Nighttime

Izuku stared down at the army from above. "I don't see their leader down there, he or she must be hiding somewhere; worse case scenario is that they aren't here at all." He floated to the ground. "I'm being incredibly stupid, making the others stay back like that, but there's no guarantee that I'll win so someone has to be there to protect the civilians if I…" he began shaking. "Die, if I die again…I don't want to die again." He was scared. "But, I don't want them to die, I can't let them die!" he would choose them over himself any day.

Their loyalty deserved more, but this was all he could give at the moment. "Holy Lance." A lance of holy magic came into existence in his left hand while he drew his sword. "One for All Full Cowl 40%" he was ready. "Come on, come at me!" he roared. With that, he charged the army prompting them to do the same. "I will protect them with my life, that is what it means to be a true leader and a hero!" his blade cut into his first victim with ease. 'I still haven't grown out of wanting to become a hero.' He chuckled.

Claws and fangs were all aimed at him, but with each movement he showed just how fast he was at the moment. His lance turned the creatures to dust, holy being their weakness. "Ice Graveyard!" he stopped his left foot on the ground. Multiple spikes of ice erupted from the ground, stabbing and tearing through all that were unfortunate enough to get caught. "Lightning Raid!" he swung his sword, sending a massive wave of black lightning all around him, electrocuting the Soulless Ones who'd been too close.

Over the course of the fight, Izuku wasn't sure how many he'd killed, they seemed endless, but he wouldn't retreat. 'Reinforcements must've showed up, and I didn't notice.' He frowned. The sudden sound of screeching behind him caught his attention, he turned to cut down the attacker, but it was to late.

"Don't touch him!" Shion exclaimed, landing on the creature's head. She drew her massive sword and glared at the creatures. "Forgive us, Lord Izuku, but letting you face this army alone was no longer an option."

"Us?" he looked turned to see Benimaru, Shalltear, Souei, and surprisingly enough, Gabiru. "What the hell?"

"We had the old man sit back with the civilians." Shalltear stated. "Now, about these things." she switched into her armor with a smirk.

"Please, let us handle the rest." Benimaru said. "I'd say that they're on the last of their reserves."

"They're backing away because they're scared." Souei stated.

"You guys did show up." Izuku said.

"They aren't scared of us." Their eyes were on Izuku, the one who had been slaughtering them for over 3 hours now. "They're scared of you, Master." The teen looked to them, and immediately they back away.

"It's only natural that they would fear a Supreme Being like our master, but…" she cut one of them in half. "They should be on their knees!" with that, the battle started once more with Izuku backing off.

'You did great out there.' Shizu said. 'You can rest now.'

"Not yet, not until they're all dead." He leaned against the nearest tree, and watched as his friends/subordinates finished off what was left of the army. It didn't take too long considering how many he had killed beforehand. "Looks like it's finally over."

"Only because you killed most of them." Benimaru stated. "But, we're all safe for now."

'Alert: A high volume of magicules has been detected!' Izuku's eyes widened, he could see it coming their way. The fight wasn't over. Bringing out 50% of One for All, he dashed right past them and his fist collided with the fist of this new enemy.

"Lord Izuku!" Benimaru exclaimed prompting them to turn and draw their weapons once more. Izuku stated at his new opponent; a demon. A large, bulky and extremely muscular man set wide with short, spiky blond hair and small red eyes. He has a large scar going across the left side of his face, his left eye being completely black, and he has another, smaller scar on the right side of his forehead. The man wore a simple pair of black pants and nothing else.

"It can't be, how are you here?!" the two jumped away from each other. The demon smirked, revealing his fangs.

"You recognize me, I'm so happy, Midoriya!"

"How could I forget you, Muscular." He glared at the man. "You don't really look different, but answer my question; how are you here?!"

"Hehe, once I heard about what happened to you, I got so damn pissed that I wouldn't be able to get my revenge, I broke out and went on a rampage." He said. "I think I killed about 50 people before the cops finally riddled me with bullets."

"Damn you."

"Still, I'm not surprised to see that army fail to take you out." He frowned. "Even in this world, you're still trying to be a hero, how childish—no how stupid can you be?!" he exclaimed. "In this world, it's survival of the—" the man was suddenly sent flying.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid?!" Shion glared at the man. "I don't know who you think you are, and to be honest I really don't give a shit, but I won't let you insult Izuku-sama like that." She was now enraged.

"Looks like you have some actual backup this time." Muscular said while getting back up. "You'll need it, because this time, I'll emerge victorious."

"Shion, step back and that goes for the rest of you." Izuku walked toward the demon. "It's time I ended this once and for all." There was no other option here; Muscular had to die here and now by his hands.

They dashed forward faster than the other could follow. Their fists impacting more, but this time it was over and over again. Muscular was going all out on the teen, and Izuku had used quite a bit of magic during his previous battle. The teen dodged a punch and slammed his fire consumed fist into Muscular's gut. The man wobbled back, spitting up blood as he did. "Impossible, that shouldn't have hurt."

"I'm stronger than I was back then then." Izuku stated. "But, you haven't gotten stronger despite becoming a demon, have you?"

"_Fool, you're no match for him even now." The man stated. "He's become stronger, but you've stayed the same, you haven't learned a thing."_

Muscular charged Izuki once more, this time in blind rage. The teen dodged easily. "You should've stayed in Tartarus!" in a single motion, he broke the demon's left arm. "Shadow Fists!" from Izuku's arms came pitch black fists that shot right into Muscular's body, breaking bones and damaging internal organs.

"No, not again, I can't lose to you!"

"It's almost sad to see you like this…" he dashed forward, his sword ready. "Almost." In a single slash he severed the man's head from his shoulders; burning the head until it was ash. He looked back to the body. "No reason to let this go to waste, activate Predator."

'Hm, he should feel honored that his body is going to be of use to someone like Lord Izuku.' Shalltear silently said. The vampire still couldn't believe how much different Izuku was from Ainz. Izuku was honest with his imperfections, he didn't know everything, and he didn't always have a plan. He was doing his best, always learning, kind, and better yet he could adapt rather quickly. Despite certain human attributes, Izuku still managed to give off the aura of a Supreme Being even if he didn't know it. 'Ah, Lord Izuku, truly you are the kindest of the Supreme Beings.'

"Alright everyone, let's head—" Shion swooped him up, pulling into a tight hug. "Shion?"

"That was amazing!" she said. "Taking out a Greater Demon so easily like, we expect nothing less!" in the heat of the moment, she kissed him. The teen turned completely red.

'I've fallen in love again after so many years.' Shalltear ran over to the teen and Shion. 'Hail Izuku Tempest, my eternal love!'

A Week Later – Armored Dwargon Nation

Lucky, they were extremely lucky to have gotten jobs. Most of the guys had become guards while the others worked in shops. Tsuyu and Ochaco worked at the 'brothel' as the cleanup crew. They got along with the elven women pretty well, and it was honest pay so they were content for the time being. "Ah, I wonder if that cute little slime will come back?" one of the younger looking elves sighed. "He was so squishy and soft." This caught Tsuyu's attention.

"A slime was here?"

"Yes, a cute little green slime." She said. "He was so polite."

"I didn't know that slimes could talk, he must've been special."

"Yes, we even found him his fated person."

'She sounds so excited, that must've been one heck of a day.'

"I hope Izuku is happy." She'd found out the slimes name later on. Tsuyu froze and looked to the woman.

"Izuku, that was his name?"

"That's right."

'It might be a coincidence, but what if it isn't?' She began shaking. 'Reincarnated people are rare, but Midoriya did die before we were summoned so it might be possible that he was reincarnated.' She would have to tell the others about this.

Goblin Village – Shalltear's Home

Shuna had a real talent for making clothes, as evident by the custom orders that she'd requested. The vampire was now wearing what her creator called a school girl uniform. "It's cute, I wonder if Lord Izuku will like it." She decided that it was time to change clothes. "I always wore the same thing back in Nazarick, I guess here I'm learning to branch out; though I do miss my vampire bride servants and the joy of torturing humans." She missed almost everything about Nazarick.

Great Jura Forest - Outside The Goblin Village

Ranga was tearing into the lunch that Izuku had caught with him while Izuku was relaxing further up the hill with Shion and Shalltear. "Lord Izuku, I have to know why you made Albedo and her sisters the way they are?" the vampire asked. Izuku laughed.

"I made them to represent parts of myself, they were made in my image." He stated. "Rubedo represents my strength and reluctance to let people in, Nigredo represents my inner instability and my kindness, and Albedo despite her beauty, she represents my confidence, my inner evil, and all of my imperfections."

"You created them, doesn't that make them your daughters?" Shion asked.

"That's right, but from what Shalltear has told me, Albedo really does embody my inner villain just as I made her to be." He laid his head on her lap. The only thing that bothered him was how cruel she was, he made her that way to an extent, but it was like she didn't know the meaning of mercy to anyone. Even her fellow Floor Guardians, he hadn't expected this. 'I did make her kind of a bitch, but only during certain conditions.' Maybe she was flawed in some way? 'I would like to meet her and her sisters.'

"Lord Izuku, what do we mean to you?" the teen perked up upon hearing this.

"Well, you're all extremely precious to me, and I'd choose your lives over my own." He stated, but the two women didn't seem satisfied. "What?"

"Well, who do you love?" Shalltear asked. The slime turned bright red upon hearing the question.

"L—love?" He asked. "That's kind of a complex question, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if I pick a single person." This was confirmation, their master did like someone, but who?

'Would it not be better for Master to simply mate with all three of them?' Ranga wondered. It would be a little while before his master would find the courage to act on his feelings.

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He had the appearance of an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He adorned an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges, and he also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread. This powerful undead had once been called Momonga, but now he was known by his subjects as Ainz Ooal Gown, and right now he was sitting on his throne. Worried about his still missing Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen. It had been a while since she'd gone missing but her status still told them that she was alive.

Her vampire brides were depressed as were other denizens of Nazarick; a floor guardian had gone missing and there were no clues. Her disappearance had put a wrench in their plans and had effectively weakened Nazarick's forces, but things had progressed still. 'My friends, what would you do?' this was worse than last time. If Shalltear was really under somebody else's control then they were going to have some problems. 'Tabula would probably be out looking for her still if he was still here.' He missed the youngest member of the guild. He'd been so surprised when they actually met IRL., but to think that Tabula was actually a teenager that Touch Me had vouched for. "Izuku Midoriya…" he sighed.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sudden feeling of all of Nazarick rumbling. "What the hell?!"

"Lord Ainz!" Albedo exclaimed bursting into the Throne Room. "Are you alright?!" the man stood up and hurried to her; stumbling as he did. "All of Nazarick is shaking, but we don't know the cause."

'Is this an earthquake?' this was simply the beginning of the strange events that would complicate the plans and future of Nazarick and so many others.

3 Days Later – Reincarnated World – ?

"Summoned people really are annoying." He stared down at the teens from Class 1A. "But, they really do help when it comes to evolution." His strength had increased exponentially, the souls of humans with quirks were abnormally strong and very unique. "Still, it's a shame I missed a few, I'm so close to becoming a Demon Lord." He smirked. "Well, humans are abundant and this isn't there are so many more human kingdoms across the sea." He said. "Shame, they really thought that they could survive this world." Now out of the 18 students who had been summoned, only 8 remained alive. They never stood a chance.

Great Jura Forest – City

Izuku had been hoping to avoid conflict for at least another month since they'd just finished building their nameless city, but when 500 soldiers mounted on Pegasi showed up that's when he knew that things were going to become complicated. Best yet who should be leading them, but Dwarf King Gazel. The man was currently staring at him. "My master's form is quite beautiful is it not?" Shalltear said hugging him. 'Try to attack and I'll cut you down dwarf, just try it!'

"It's good to see you again, Slime." Gazel said. "You to Kaijin." The man was bowing to the king, but the others did not.

"I'm surprised you remembered me, I didn't have this form before." Izuku said.

"It's the hair color and your voice." The man stated. "I've never met a person with green hair before, and I'm glad to see that you remember me."

"You're a hard man to forget." The King had deemed them innocent back then, the man's sense of justice had really saved them. 'I haven't needed to pass judgment on anyone, there are the occasional disagreements that needed to be sorted out from time to time, but nobody ever gets violent and I never have to flare my aura to get everyone to calm down and listen to me.' Shalltear tapped his shoulder and pointed to then kijin. They would fly into a range if he was insulted or badmouthed. 'Souei, what's with that smile, you're freaking me out!'

"I'm simply here to discover the true nature of the slime, and I'm here as an individual not a king so let's throw out the formalities." King Gazel said.

"If that's the case then I should introduce myself properly." Izuku said. "My name is Izuku Tempest the Master of the Great Jura Forest, and it's nice to meet you King Gazel of the Dwargon Nation." He said. "And you can stop glancing at my sword, there's no need to be so wary around me." The teen said. 'My sword isn't what you should be worried about, it's these guys.'

"I'm afraid that I'll have to judge that for myself; sorry but words hold no power at the moment." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the slime. Shalltear almost dashed forward to kill the man as did the kijin, but Izuku put his right hand up. Halt, this was his order and they knew to follow, they knew to trust their master. "One strike of my sword will be enough." He said. 'He has control over his subordinates, good.'

"What?"

"Bragging about being the master of the forest." They both knew that he wasn't bragging. "It would seem that I will have to teach you your place." Izuku really wished that Gazel wouldn't provoke the kijin and the vampire anymore. He would rather avoid an incident.

"Dwarf King." Treyni had decided that now was a good time to show up, it looked like she didn't like the King's words either. "We will not tolerate such arrogance toward the master of the forest." Her sisters appeared moments later much to the King's army surprise. For Dryads to show themselves was rare.

"Treyni, you missed the last banquet." Izuku said.

"I know, but sadly I had business to attend to, I'll come to the next one I promise." She said before looking to King Gazel who chuckled a bit, but her dark expression stopped that.

"For the manager of the Forest to come forth, then it must be true, I apologize for my rude word toward you, Izuku." He said. "But, I came here for a reason and I must still confirm it for myself, so draw your sword."

"King Gazel, it would seem that I wasn't clear before, if you—"

"It's fine, big sis Treyni." He said drawing his sword. Though the woman was taken back when he called her big sis. "It looks like I'll have to prove that I'm not a weak slime, and this is just the way to do it." Excited, he was getting excited. To face off against a king was rare opportunity.

"I understand, then I will be the judge." She said prompting everyone to back away from the two fighters. "Begin!" she exclaimed. With surprising speed to dashed forward and attacked the man. Each blow was parried almost immediately.

'He isn't a king and a hero for nothing, I shouldn't underestimate him or over estimate myself.' The man had yet to even move. 'If he slips through my magic perception then I'll be in trouble.' He smirked.

"Is that all you have?"

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." He said. 'No skills, I need to learn to fight without them.' It looked like his friends/subordinates knew what he was thinking as well.

"Lord Izuku's strength lies in his skills, and while his stamina is good; his physical strength is an issue." Benimaru stated. Izuku had often mused about his physical strength.

"_I'm stronger than I was when I was human, but there are still those who are stronger than me here." He said. "I'm not invincible." This was the reason he trained so hard, to become strong and to protect his people._

King Gazel activated his own skill. Izuku suddenly found himself unable to move. 'Great Sage.'

'This is an extra skill Hero's Haki, it causes the target to be restricted and weakened.' Great Sage. 'The countermeasure is Fighting Spirit.'

'Fighting Spirit…' he had to trust Great Sage.

"So, this is all you—" Izuku let out a rather loud roar, breaking him out of his constrictions much to Gazel's surprise.

"Hero's Haki, you almost got me." He said.

"So it would seem." He said. "Now, it's my turn." The older man dissapeared.

'Not this time!' he dodged the fist attack. 'This has happened before!' turning around he blocked the sword strike from above. Gazel was genuinely surprised, it was almost like this had happened to the slime before. "I can't let you do that." He said. Gazel suddenly laughed.

"You actually caught my sword!" he put his sword away. "With that I've confirmed that you aren't evil." With that, he was deemed the winner but the king wasn't done yet.

Great Jura Forest- City – Izuku's Home

Hazard, calamity, disaster; these were the three danger levels of monsters. Apparently the Orc Lord had been a hazard class threat, while an actual demon Lord was a disaster class threat. 'I wonder what my danger level is?' Izuku wondered. 'I beat a hazard class threat so does that make me a hazard class threat?' apparently an enraged demon Lord was completely out of the question. 'Thankfully, I'll never become a demon lord, besides I wouldn't know how to become one.' he began drinking his juice. Everyone else had alcohol including Shalltear despite not being able to get drunk.

"Izuku, I want you to form an alliance with me." Gazel said. Izuku was taken back upon hearing this. What was this old man talking about?

"Our city is rich with resources and has the potential to become the heart of trade, right?" The teen wasn't stupid. "Having the support of another country would be very helpful, it would bring in some much needed diversity, and I could expand the city's treasury to help its citizens."

"You seem to have already thought about this."

"I'm young but I am far from ignorant about politics, my father was pretty good at his job, it's why mother and I never went hungry." He said.

"I didn't know that slimes had parents." Gazel said.

"I was raised by humans before I ended up here." He said. "Now, this isn't out if goodwill at all I'm guessing." The man nodded in affirmation. "And you're willing to recognize a massive group of monsters as a separate country?"

"That's correct, but there will be two terms that we both must abide by otherwise this alliance will fall apart faster than a rotting corpse." This was a rather interesting way of putting it. "In the event of any danger, both nations will send assistance to the other, and we will share our technological advancements with each other."

"Those seem to be fair enough terms."

"There is no rush, you can think it over as long as you need."

"No need, I'd be happy to accept you offer right here and now." He said. 'We can only get so far on our own and King Gazel knows it.' A nation accepted by humans, demi-humans, and other heteromorphic races; it was a dream come true. But, a complex dream as well, one that would attract the attention of people with less than peaceful intentions to say the least.

"Alright, then what is the name of your nation?"

"Hm, well we haven't reached nation scale yet, and I'm just the representative of the Great Jura Alliance so I'm not a king of any kind."

"Lord Izuku, I'll cut down any who dares to oppose you as king!" Shion stated.

"And, I will happily show them the despair the deserve for opposing a Supreme Being; the title of king is your right." Shalltear said.

"You have some very…devout subordinates." King Gazel said.

"Yeah, they're really loyal." He said. "Not to mention Treyni is—"

"I think that you becoming king is a good idea, what do you guys think?" Treyni asked. As expected they all agreed with the decision to have Izuku's rule become absolute.

'I'm like 16.'

"Looks like it's been decided." Gazel said. For the rest of the night, Izuku would have to deal with a bunch of drunk adults and a clingy vampire who thought it appropriate to feed on him.

The Next Day – Great Jura Forest – City

Izuku was dressed in his best suit and his hair was tied into a ponytail. A treaty had been drawn up and both parties were ready to sign. "From here on out, as proof of their alliance, Dwargon and Jura Tempest's will; both parties shall sign this contract." Neither leaders hesitated to sign. Almost immediately afterwards an orb of blue energy shot into the air before splitting into multiple pieces. It was done, The Jura Tempest Federation was now recognized as an official country. "As for the Capital name." he smiled. "Let's go with Midoriya." His former last name, it would have use once more.

Chapter 15 End

AN: What did you really think that I wasn't going to listen about the issue with having too many characters? Don't worry, they died for a worthy cause…making the villain stronger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh…" the soon to be demon lord stared into the crystal ball observation device. "That's not good, that's not good at all." He had read about the risks of summoning world travelers. The summoning itself bended space and time in order to bring someone to this world. Effectively creating a portal to transport them, after that then the portal would close. However there was a small risk, a one in a billion chance that the portal wouldn't close and the worlds would become connected. "I really hate humans." He growled. "I don't think that it's Earth on the other side of that portal; it might be where that vampire came from." He would have to watch and wait as he couldn't leave his base, it would be suicide. The other demon lords would want his head on a silver platter. "My plans are screwed if something happens to that brat…Izuku, you better survive!"

The Next Day – Jura Tempest Federation – Midoriya - Vesta's Lab

Izuku had honestly forgotten about the corrosive effect of his poisonous breath. A trio of rather violent foreign monsters had tried to kill while he and Shion went out walking. He had reacted and had gassed them. They'd been reduced to bloody lumps of flesh almost instantly. It had sent an accidental message to those that would try to harm him, their death would not be painless.

The Capital, Midoriya was very lively now, there were a great many travelers of various races of demi-humans and monsters. Including dwarves, one in particular was Vesta who'd been dropped off by Gazel. The man was a 'gift' of sorts, and Kaijin wasn't fond of the man considering their last interaction. Thankfully, Vesta was trying to make amends and was making himself useful as a researcher; a very good researcher.

"Orichalcum and adamantite, I've never heard of such materials before but from the way you describe them; they could put mythril and solid gold to shame." Vesta stated as he inspected the magic ore that Izuku had made. It was amazing to say the least and could greatly help with his current project. Creating a new and more potent restorative medicine than the ones that adventurers currently used, replicating Izuku's own was going to take some time. His aim was a full restore potion.

"Yeah, and the only place to get them was in YGGDRASIL, but that place no longer exists; well there's a surplus of the stuff in Nazarick…" he sighed. "That stuff could greatly increase our value."

"If it's any consolation, the blueprints for this advanced technology from your old world will do the same, but by much more no doubt."

"I didn't exactly have friends when I was young, so I had time to learn a lot of useless information about how things worked."

"That useless information is going to make the lives of the people of the nation much better, we're lucky." The two chuckled. "Also, I'm almost done with the prototype warp portal, so we'll be ready to test it in a few days."

"That's good to hear, I'll leave you to your work, and remember to take a break to eat and rest; I'd rather you not work yourself to death." He stated while waving goodbye to the man.

Jura Tempest Federation – Midoriya – Administrative Building

Thought Communication, it was a skill that Izuku had completely forgotten about, but Benimaru and Ranga hadn't. "I have a lot of skills that I haven't used in a while so it's no surprise that I've forgotten about some of them." He said. "So, what's going on?" it had been 3 and a half months of peace; he was hoping that no sudden problems had come up.

"Bring him in." Benimaru called. Souei walked into the room with Souka and a few others. Tied up in Souei's arcane threads was a demi-human. A member of the Lizardmen tribe, but he looked different. Bigger, thicker scales, and a bit more primal.

"You don't look like any lizardman that we've seen before." He said. "Who are you?" the captive Lizardman glanced around at those who surrounded him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that one wrong move would mean instant death for him. Especially the green haired being in front of him, whatever he was he was definitely the strongest thing in this room.

"Shasuryu Shasha." He said. "I am the chieftain of the Green Claw Lizardmen Tribe that dwells in the Wetlands of the Great Lake."

"Yeah, definitely not from around here, in fact—oh, I haven't introduce myself yet; sorry about that." He said. "I am Izuku Tempest the ruler of the Jura Forest Federation, and you are in the nations capital, Midoriya." He said. "Now, Souei please untie the man." His order was followed. "Now, take a seat so that we can speak."

In the corner of the room, Shalltear watched the Lizardman carefully; this was the same type of Lizardmen that Nazarick had taken over before she ended up in Veldora's Cave. 'Could there be a way to contact Nazarick?' She wondered. 'Could I go back?' her eyes widened. 'Do I even want to go back, I like this place and I love serving Lord Izuku…I love him.' She'd given up on Ainz though she still respected the hell out of him, and she respected Izuku in equal measure; maybe a bit more even. Getting back in touch with Nazarick did sound nice though.

Shasuryu told Izuku as much as he could, leaving out the fact that his people were now being ruled by some kind of lord of death who had brought him back to life. He couldn't risk that, especially not with the vampire behind him. 'Is she serving a new master?' he hadn't heard of something happening to Ainz Ooal Gown, but he had heard about a certain vampire going missing. 'So, this is where she's been.'

"From what you've told me, I'm going to take a guess and say that you came from across the sea or another world." Izuku said much to everyone's confusion. "My destined one, Shizu and myself are world travelers so it's a possibility that you might've become one against your will; however that's unlikely because nobody would try a summon like that here without my express permission." A dark expression made them all flinch. Try something like that against my back and the punishment will be worse than death. That was the silent message.

This expression dissapeared as quickly as it arrived. He hadn't flared his aura as he had no reason to do so. "Lord Izuku, nobody here or in this city would be foolish enough to do such a thing; I promise." Benimaru said.

"I'm happy to hear that." He looked to their guest. "Now as for you, come with me; kami knows you must be starving."

"Oh, I'll cook for our guest!" Shion said much to everyone's horror.

"Actually, I'll cook." Izuku said. "It's been a while since I've made something tasty, and I'd rather not let my skills go to waste." Needless to say he would be cooking for 7 people.

Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Izuku's Home

"I've never seen such diversity before, hell I've never heard of some of these races before; this truly is amazing." Shasuryu said while biting into the roasted deer meat. "And this food is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it, though it's the simplest recipe that my mother taught me and I had to improvise with the spices that were on hand." The teen explained. "But, it looks like the others can't get enough of it." He chuckled. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Doing?"

"Yes, to get home, you are an important figure there; your friends and family are probably worried sick about your sudden disappearance."

"Yes, I should find a way back otherwise things might get worse; if they believe that I've abandoned them then it would shame my brother and Clan for years to come." He said. "Forgive me for asking, but would it be possible to provide me with some assistance?"

"Of course I'll help, after all if you managed to get here then it's possible that actual threats could come here as well, and I can't have that." He said. "Also." The teen went into his slime form. "I'm a slime." He transformed back into his humanoid form.

"A slime…well damn, I didn't see that coming!" he laughed. "Who knew that a slime could become this strong." This day was choke full of surprises. 'If we had him on our side then I'm sure we could've beaten Cocytus.' But, what's done is done and there was no changing the past. "May, I ask how you became so strong."

"Hm, that's a complicated question, but my strength can be attributed to one of my special skills, Predator." He said. "It allows me to consume my enemies and use their skills, the skills become ten times stronger when I use them and I can combine, and customize skills in order to make new skills." He explained. "So I guess my creativity contributes to my skill set as well."

"I can guess that many have fallen victim to your hunger."

"It's not about hunger, it's only if I see real value in my enemy's skills and to become stronger so that I can protect my nation and its citizens." He stated. "I have to protect them as king."

"Truly admirable." He said taking another bite of his meal, this slime was a better leader than he was, a stronger one as well. Just like the Lord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Forest

"As I thought." Izuku said as he, Shasuryu, Shalltear, Ragna, and the kijin minus Shuna and Hakurou inspected the reason for Shasuryu's arrival. "A teleportation circle and it's long range…really long range." This is what Shizu and Great Sage had told him.

"That's why you had Gobuta and the other scouts search for these, your intuition was right, but you were hoping that you were wrong." Benimaru said.

"That's right, now things have gotten complicated and a lot more dangerous." He said. "I swear, there's always—" the sudden sound of something roaring caught their attention. They readied themselves for a fight and just in time as some kind of creature that stood at 2 meters tall and adorned armor with sharp thorns everywhere and looked like the very incarnation of violence. There were 2 demonic horns are protruding from the helmet, with the face being visible underneath. It has a disgusting, rotted face whose empty eye sockets are filled with hate and killing intent, glowing with a flashing red light. The creature had a large tower shield and a rippled sword.

"That's a death knight." Shalltear said. The undead charged forward with the sole intention of killing it's targets; it was confused and didn't know where it was. Souei's arcane threads wrapped around the undead. It struggled, but such an attempt was pointless as it had no way to break free. Souei pulled and the mid tier undead was torn into pieces. The pieces burned just in case by Benimaru.

"Now, where were we?" They looked to the magic circle. "That was an undead from YGGDRASIL, I recognize all to well." He sighed. 'Yeah, this is really complicated.' He didn't know what would happen if he used Predator on an undead, but Death Knights special skill to survive anything fatal at least once would've been very useful.

"Lord Izuku, that Death Knight, was it from Nazarick?"

"I don't know, but that's what I plan to find out." He said. "If it was then the two of us will have to have a talk about reckless use of teleportation." Izuku said. "Shasuryu, let's go." He said. "Benimaru, you're in charge while I'm gone which should only be for a few days." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll come back alive, I promise." Ranga would be going with him of course.

Chapter 16 End 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Short Chapter.

Chapter 17

"I lost him, how did I lose him?!" Izuku exclaimed. "We used the teleportation circle at the same time so how did we get separated?!" The teen was flying through the night sky. "And, I don't even know where I am!" he sighed.

'Analysis: This is not another world, but there are a lack of magicules in the air.' Great Sage stated.

"Ok, that's good." He said looking down at the human city, it was surrounded by flames. "But, that isn't good one bit." Humans soldiers and monsters were fighting in the streets. It didn't look like it was going well for the humans, but they were putting up a good fight. That's when he noticed it, a lone person was going against a very human looking demon. Diving down, he narrowed his eyes, the demon was about to attack.

Evileye glared at what she believed to be a Greater Demon, it had killed her friends without remorse. "Aspect of the Devil: Scything Claws." She wasn't ready to die yet, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Before the fight could continue, something crashed in between them. "Oh, what's this?"

The dust cleared to reveal a new fighter. Who adorned a blue fur coat and a scarf, and a mask that hid their face. What they could see was this person's messy, long green hair, and the sword on their waist. Demiurge who was currently going by the name, Jaldabaoth examined Izuku with interest. 'Hiding your aura, how interesting.' He mused. "And who might you be?"

"Izuku Tempest, and you are?"

"Jaldabaoth." He smirked under his mask. "Are you perhaps an adventurer?"

"No, far from it." He said. "But, you don't really care about that do you?" he asked. Jaldabaoth chuckled before charging the teen. "Muscle Augmentation 10%." Demon Muscular's skill was going to be very useful. He charged forward and their fists collided. "Body Armor." In one swift motion he punched Jaldabaoth in the stomach, sending him backwards.

'Those skills, I've never heard of them before.' Evileye silently stated as Izuku rushed the demon once more. This time the two moved faster than her eyes could follow. Izuku had yet to use any other skills, but he was keeping up with Jaldabaoth; that much she could tell.

"Hell Flame!" a small flame shot out and latched onto Izuku, moments later he was consumed in a violent, blazing inferno. Jaldabaoth looked at his broken claws and arm. He was furious that he'd been injured in such a way, it was disgraceful, but also interesting.

"Delaware Smash!" a powerful and massive shockwave hit the surprised demon head on. "Fire is useless against me." Izuku said as the flames dissapeared. "Now get up, we both know that you aren't dead yet!"

'He injured Jaldabaoth, he might actually win!' Evileye said staring at the teen. 'Is my heart actually pounding?' she blushed. 'Even though it should be forever still.' The sudden sound of laughter caught their attention.

"Marvelous, you must be some kind of genius warrior with these skills!" Jaldabaoth exclaimed getting up from the rubble.

"No, I just have a lot of experience fighting opponents who are stronger than me and I've learned from those fights." He said. "I have to be strong to protect those I care about after all." He glanced to Evileye and then to Jaldabaoth.

"Hehe, heroes die you know." The demon stated. "They always do."

"Only if you can kill them." He said. "And I will not let you kill me!" he exclaimed. "Lightning Shotgun!" black lightning shot out from his right hand. Thankfully there were no civilians behind Jaldabaoth and the buildings could be rebuilt. The attack tore through everything it touched, the sound echoed throughout the city and was visible to all.

'That was 8th tier Magic.' Evileye silently said. 'Could he be a god-kin?' with that speed, strength, and magic there might be a chance even though it might be small.

"Hiding your true power, huh?" Jaldabaoth was silent as the dust cleared, revealing the destruction that the skill had caused. Jaldabaoth was breathing heavily; his right arm was completely gone along with a good chunk of flesh. "I missed."

'Damnit, I underestimated him!' with extreme reluctance he flew off as fast as he could. Punishment, who knows what kind of punishment that he would receive for this humiliating loss. 'I won't be able to fix this with my own death; how could this happen?!' He looked back and paled. His master and Naberal had arrived just to see him retreating.

On the ground, Momon aka Ainz looked to the destruction that he and Nabe had seen from far away. It didn't take genius to figure out what happened; there had been a fight and Demiurge lost badly. Against this masked newcomer. 'Demiurge was missing an arm, and this guy was the one who did it.' Ainz silently stated. Naberal was ready to murder the teen, but she knew better than to attack without her master's orders.

"Evileye, your friends…"

"Don't worry, our leader can resurrect them when she gets here." Evileye said. "My comrades should be here soon." She stated. Izuku knew that it would be a bad idea to stick around, but these people were being invaded and he was never one to leave someone in need; if he was then Evileye wouldn't be alive right now. His gaze then went to the two who'd just shown up.

"So, who might you be?" He asked.

"Momon and this is my partner Nabe." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Izuku." He said. "How is it looking out there?"

"The soldiers are doing their best, but it isn't looking good." Momon said while examining the teen. 'Green hair, I only know one person who has natural green hair.' He silently stated. 'Tabula…Izuku, but this might be a cruel coincidence.' He didn't want to get his hopes up, but if there was a slim chance then he should take it. Very carefully though.

"Momon, huh add two more letters and you would have the same name as a friend of mine." Izuku laughed. "Anyway." He looked to where the fighting was. "I'll go help out those soldiers, if I find that demon again then hopefully I'll be able to end this quickly."

"Wait, you should meet with my comrades first to explain what happened." Evileye said. "The Princess needs to know about this as well." She said.

"I don't think they'll be willing to believe someone who showed up just in time to save one of their own; besides I'm not exactly—"

"I'll vouch for you." Evileye said cutting him off. "Going to the frontlines alone would be a foolish thing to do." She said.

"She's right." Ainz said. "Besides, you've probably exhausted yourself from fighting and using that spell." There was no room for arguing though Izuku didn't feel exhausted at all. But, maybe it was a good idea to hopefully get in the good graces of the royalty here. Even if only a little bit.

E-Rantel – Princess Renner's Home

Izuku was uncomfortable to say the least. In a room with a bunch of people he didn't know and most of them were armed; he wanted out. He and Evileye had explained what had happened. Though they were suspicious of him for good reason; adding the fact that he refused to remove his mask only made him look more suspicious. Currently, they were talking about the situation and what they would do; Izuku was more concerned with the fighting outside. That and Momon who occasionally glanced at him, and Nabe who looked ready to hurt him. Great Sage had been able to show him their magicule strength. Nabe was near Hazard Class rank, but Momon was Disaster Class no doubt.

Nabe wasn't human according to Great Sage, but he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't his place after all. 'All of this talking won't change the fact that there are still people outside dying.' Izuku sighed. 'I could slip out before anyone cod notice.' He inched toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ainz whispered.

"To go save lives." The slime responded. "I'm not even from here so I don't have to sit back and listen." He sighed. "Momonga always had the best plans." Ainz froze.

"M—Momonga?"

"I was part of a guild in the past, but that's not important right now; no time to reminisce about the old days." He said. "Not when I have to become a hero…" he chuckled. "Who knows, I might just become the next symbol of peace." Without warning he ran out of the room much to everyone's confusion.

E-Rantel – Streets

Izuku had crashed in front of the soldiers just as more demons showed up to join the fight. The hellhounds growled at him. "Stay back, all of you!" he exclaimed just as the Hellhounds charged forward. "Intimidate." He let out a loud roar that forced the hellhounds to quickly back away in fear while the other demons backed away. The human soldiers didn't fare well either. "One for All 20%." Drawing his blade he dashed forward faster than any of them could follow, black flames now enveloped the blade.

Terror was all they felt as they were systematically slaughtered by an enemy they couldn't see. Their attacks missing every time. Izuku jumped high into the air. "Ice Lance Barrage!" hundreds of lances made of ice manifested around him. "Open fire!" the human soldiers were lucky to have not been in range of the attack. The lances tore through flesh with ease. Izuku landed on a rooftop to see the massive body count that he had racked up, but where was Jaldabaoth?

The teen would come to the conclusion that the demon had retreated because of the wounds that had been inflicted upon his body. He had no idea how right he was.

2 Days Later – E-Rantel – Princess Renner's Home

"Izuku Tempest, you saved more lives than we can count; including King Ramposa the Third." Princess Renner stated. "You may not be an adventurer, but your name shall be known among the people and for generations to come as the Hero of E-Rantel." It would seem that taking out the rest of the demon invaders had gotten him some positive attention, and from the way he'd been treated so far, they trusted him. Granted he had yet to take his mask off in front of any of them.

"Princess Renner, thank you, I really am grateful." Izuku stated. "Sorry to say, but I must find a way back to my home." He stood up. 'Great Sage, can you replicate the magic circle?'

'Yes.'

'Good.' He smiled. "Have a blessed life, Princess Renner." With that said, he left while waving goodbye. There was no need to make a big deal out of this; after all it wasn't like they were going to meet again.

Chapter 17 End


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Izuku was glad that Ranga was with him. "Master, where exactly are we going?" the tempest wolf asked.

"Away from E-Rantel, I was being watched there and I didn't want anyone to see me make the—" He looked up to see someone flying toward them. "Is that…Evileye?" indeed it was the blonde vampire girl.

"Master, shall I kill her?"

"What the—no!" He said. "She's friendly and definitely not a threat to me." He sighed. "Alright let's stop and see what she wants." Ragna stopped allowing Evileye to land in front of them. "Evileye, what're you doing all the way out here?"

"Actually, I'm just…uh." She stared at the large wolf that was staring back at her. "You left so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to properly thank you for saving me from Jaldabaoth." She said.

"Well there's no need to really thank me, I only did what I felt was right." He said. "So how are your friends?"

"They're doing better, but dying does have a troubling impact on the mind." She stated.

"Yeah, I can imagine." A chill ran through his body. "I can only imagine…" the memory his brutal murder made him falter.

"Master, are you alright?" Ranga asked.

"That thing talks?!"

"I am not a thing, I am a Tempest Wolf!" he exclaimed. "The proud evolution of a Direwolf."

"Tempest Wolf, I've never heard of such a creature." Evileye said. "Are you native to this land?" she asked.

"No, and I will tell you no more." Ranga stated. "Vampire girl." Evileye was taken back upon hearing this. "I am very…familiar with the smell of vampires." Shalltear did love to feed on his master, so her scent was all over him of course.

"Is that so?" she was definitely wary of the wolf.

"Ranga, you're seriously revealing too much." Izuku said.

"M—my analogies."

"It's fine." He said. "Anyway, Evileye it was really nice seeing you again, I wish we could've gotten to know each other better." He sighed.

"Before you go, can I see your face?" she said. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The teen turned bright red. "Here." She took off her mask to reveal her young appearance. She had slit red eyes, fangs, and long blonde hair.

"Cute." Izuku said letting his thoughts slip out. Evileye blushed upon hearing this. "It would only be fair to show you my face." He hopped off of Ranga and walked up to her before removing his mask. "So what do you think?" he asked. "I'm a guy by the way." He self identified as a male that is.

"I'm actually jealous." She said.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" she paled. "I—I mean your just so pretty—handsome that I, um, eh…" she was digging herself into a very deep hole. "You're good looking alright, really, really good looking."

"Thanks, I think you're really good looking too." He responded. "Hey, tell me if I'm wrong, but you know a lot about magic right?"

"Well, I've been alive for a while so yeah I know a lot." She said. "But, you must know more since you were using spells that I've never heard of before; Muscle Augmentation, Body Armor, Lightning Shotgun." She said listening off the three skills that Izuku had used. "Body Armor was really cool, the way your arms changed like that, and Lightning Shotgun was 8th Tier right?"

"Tier?"

"Yes, it's how you rank spells."

"We don't use tier ranking system where I come from, actually I've never heard of it until now." He said. 'Wait, that was the ranking system in YGGDRASIL!' he silently exclaimed. "We don't have a ranking system actually, and spells are just called skills." He said. "The skills strength depends on the users of power, strong is strong and weak is weak; it's that simple."

"Wow, that is simple and a lot less complicated." She said. "I'd like to learn more about magic where you come from." She said. An idea popped into Izuku's mind.

"Then come with me." He suggested. "Learn hands on and exchange knowledge with me regarding magic, you'll learn more and so will I." He said. "You'll be my special guest and you'll have a really good time; I'll cook for you and everything."

"Wait—"

"If possible you might gain your own Magic and Research Division Department." If at all possible he wanted to get Evileye as a permanent resident of Midoriya. 'If the soldiers can manage to learn Tier magic and gain skills then the Federations military might will increase.' He said to Ranga using Thought Communication. 'If at all possible then creating magical items to share with the Dwargon Nation will increase our value as allies.'

'Master, such a brilliant plan, I'd expect no less from you!' Ranga exclaimed.

'It's not exactly brilliant, it's simple planning ahead, as a leader I have the safety and prosperity of my Nation on my mind at all times.' He stated. "Evileye, what do you say, would you please join me in grasping the future by the throat and bending it to our will?" he took a step closer. "Let's mold it together, a future so amazing that this entire world will thank us until the end of time!" his aura flared, and in that moment Evileye felt herself trembling.

'Powerful…beyond anything I've ever seen in my 200 plus years of living!' she smiled. 'Izuku Tempest there is no doubt in my mind anymore, you truly are a god kin!'

"_Naturally, monsters serve the strong." Benimaru stated. "That's what we respect, however you've proven yourself to be a ruler worthy of commanding—"_

"_Respect." Souei said._

"_Admiration." Hakurou said. _

"_Love." Shion and Shalltear said. _

"_Yes." The red headed kijin said. "Nobody, not even myself was considered to be king, it was you for a reason." Izuku became teary eyed. "Uh, I didn't mean to—" Izuku pulled him into a tight hug._

"_You guys really are the best!"_

That's how they felt about him and he would live up to their expectations, no, he would go beyond that. "Well?"

"I would be a fool to refuse such an offer." Evileye said with a smile. "Oh, but first I must tell my friends!" she said before flying off.

"Evileye." He smiled. "I'll make you so happy that you'll want to stay."

'Master, I don't know if you noticed but you might have—no you have expanded your harem.' He knew that his master wasn't exactly looking to form a harem, but it was looking like he wouldn't have much of a choice.

'Confirmation, limited analysis of tier magic has revealed that it maybe be easier to learn rather than gaining skill.' Great Sage stated. 'Suggestion, consuming tier spells or consuming individual, Evileye will yield—'

'I'm not eating Evileye!' he exclaimed. 'She's an ally now and I won't kill an ally so calm down.' Shizu let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

'What was with that sigh?' he inquired. 'I would never resort to eating someone who isn't an enemy or unless they willingly give themselves to me, and even then I'd be extremely hesitant to accept.' He stated. "I still can't believe that I didn't get to consume any of those demons." He sighed. "I could've gotten stronger and gained a lot more skills."

"Master, perhaps there will be another chance to satisfy your hunger in the future, but with enemies much more powerful." Ranga said hoping to cheer his master up.

"Yeah, but I kind of hope that it isn't anytime soon; I enjoy the peace too much." He smiled. "We advance so much during peace and I really do love seeing my people happy."

"Izuku!" Evileye called as she landed. The vampire had a bag with her. "I'm ready." The teen nodded in affirmation, and had Great Sage show him the magic circle before drawing it on the ground. Flooding it with magicules, the circle glowed. "Teleport!" the trio dissapeared not knowing that someone had seen them.

Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Izuku's Home – Nighttime

Izuku had decided to revert into his slime form, it had been a while since he'd been like this, and it felt relaxing to take a break from his humanoid form. Of course this was a big surprise for Evileye who thought that he was human, not a slime. "So, this is my home and you're welcome to sleep in my room since I don't really need to sleep." He said though he might just put himself into rest mode just to take a break.

Evileye stared at the slime for a few moments before taking her gloves off and feeling him up. "You're so squishy." She said. "It feels good." She hugged him and let out a tired sigh. "This feels really good…" she trailed off. "I think that I'm gonna…"

"Evileye?" he received no response. The girl was sleeping. "Alright, get some rest." He said. "Great Sage, initiate forced rest mode, 8 hours."

'Inducing sleep mode.' With that, everything went black for the teen.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya

Evileye had been given a general rundown of the nation that she now found herself in, along with its founding. Izuku had showed her the memories that he knew would help her trust him. So far, everything had gone well, but he didn't want to rush her or anything so he didn't mention the reason he wanted her here. "So, you're the ruler of an entire nation of monsters, and your only 17?"

"That's right, this place started as a small goblin village, but now it's the capital city for a brand new nation."

"There's so much diversity here, I don't think that I've ever heard of kijin, and I've never seen hobgoblins before." She said as they walked the streets of the large city. "So, that other vampire was glaring at me pretty hard yesterday."

"Well, there's another vampire here so she may feel a tiny bit threatened, don't worry she isn't petty so you shouldn't have to worry about her trying to hurt you or anything." He said.

"Oh good." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "This place is ahead of the Re-Entize Kingdom is terms of sanitation, and technology?"

"Sanitation, yes, but technology wise we're going to be ahead of them soon." He said. "Diversity wise, well you can see for yourself."

"Will you be involving this nation with E-Rantel?" she asked. "I'm sure they'd be willing to form an alliance if they knew who you were."

"E-Rantel is unstable, the obvious corruption in the nobility allowed 8 fingers to thrive for as long as they did, in my short time there I can say for sure that I don't want to be involved with them because that'll only invite trouble that is not welcome or tolerated." He explained. "I'm sorry, but I can't defend them again." He frowned. "Evileye, sometimes humans can be worse than any kind of monster." From a logical point of view he was absolutely right, E-Rantel was a power keg ready to explode from the inside at any moment, and the corruption inside made it very unappealing. 'Also, Princess Renner is obviously a psychopath; how does nobody else see it?!' the blonde princess was a very good actor, she had everyone fooled. He felt really bad for Climb. 'Poor guy is like a loyal puppy, she might just chain him up like one and—nope, I'm not going to think about it!'

"Izuku."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Here." He said stopping in front of their destination. "A clothing shop." He said bringing her inside.

"Lord Izuku." Shuna smiled. "It's good to see that you returned safe and sound." She said.

'What's with this aura of gracefulness?' Evileye wondered.

"You must be Evileye, Lord Izuku's special guest." Shuna said gently grabbing her hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope that you enjoy our city."

"Thank you." She said.

"I take it, you brought her here to get a fitting for new clothes?"

"Yes, I want her to a better range of outfits for the days to come." He said. "She can't go around wearing the same outfit everyday; that's why I need you to make her something special." He said. "Please?" Shuna chuckled.

"I will do my best Lord Izuku." She said.

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Evileye." He said leaving a blushing Shuna with Evileye. Shuna grabbed Evileye's shoulder with a smirk that unnerved the vampire. The kijin princess was going to go all out.

Great Tomb of Nazarick – Amphitheater

Demiurge had yet to be punished for his failure since Ainz was still thinking about a suitable punishment, but there was something a bit more important. The teleportation circle in front of him and the other floor guardians. He'd recreated the one that Izuku and Evileye had used. 'If that really is Tabula using his IRL name then I'll be able to reduce Demiurge's punishment, and I'll have found one of my comrades.' He would still need an explanation for what happened, but he could probably take a pretty good guess. 'He saw someone in trouble, he helped, and didn't recognize Demiurge because of the mask.' This was 100% true, but he didn't know it yet.

"Lord Ainz, please allow me to accompany you." Of course Albedo was the first to volunteer, but he would rather not let Tabula see what he'd done. Changing Albedo's last line of code was a couple dozen steps about creepy. He turned to Aura.

"Aura, I want you to accompany me." He said much to her surprise. He put his mask and gauntlets on to hide his undead features.

"If that is you wish, Lord Ainz." She said looking to the glowing circle. "That's going to lead us to the one who crippled Demiurge?"

"Yes, it should." Ainz said. "Demiurge, how much resentment do you feel toward the one who did this to you?"

"A great deal, but as much as I hate to admit it, I also respect his power considering he was holding back." He said much to Ainz's surprise. "His attack missed yet it was able to do this much damage anyway, it's very interesting to say the least." He said.

"I see, this quite unexpected, but if you feel that respect is warranted then I will trust you." He said as he and Aura stepped onto the circle. 'Demiurge is maturing as well, in fact this is a lesson in humility more than anything; a very painful lesson.' He said holding Aura close. "Teleport!" the two dissapeared in a white light.

Jura Forest Federation

"Where are we?" Aura asked looking around. "Some kind of forest, but the air feels weird." She said.

"Weird how?"

"Like there's something mixed into it, I think it's magic." She said. "It's all around us." She drew her weapon. "Lord Ainz, please stay close so that I can protect you."

"Thank you, Aura." He said. "Come." The two proceeded through the forest, careful not to attract any attention from the local wildlife. There was no telling what lived in this forest, though at the same time it was pretty damn exciting. After a few minutes, they came to a paved road. Along with a group of patrolling guards who noticed them immediately. One of them walked over to them prompting Aura to reach for her weapon. "Wait."

"Excuse me, sir, but if you're headed to the city then please stay on the road; demon beasts had been in abundance lately." He said. The guard was an orc of all things, a polite orc.

"Thank you, we aren't exactly familiar with this area."

"That's fine, most of the new travelers aren't familiar with the layout of the Jura Forest Federation since these roads aren't completely finished." He said before pointing in the direction of the city. "Keep going in that direction, the closer you get to Midoriya the safer it gets."

"Midoriya?"

"Yes, the capital city of the Jura Forest Federation." He said.

"Thank you, we'll be sure to get there before nightfall." Indeed the sun was going down. "Have a good day."

"You too sir." The duo left, surprised by their interaction.

"Well, that was surprising to say the least." Ainz said as he and Aura continued forward. "But at least now we know where this road leads."

"The capital city of the Jura Forest Federation, Midoriya." She said. "Interesting name, I like it granted it's not as good as Nazarick."

"Midoriya, is a fine name " Ainz said as they neared the city that would alter the course of Nazarick's fate.

Chapter 18 End


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Short Chapter

Chapter 19

Upon entering the city, Ainz and Aura found themselves nearly overwhelmed by the amount of diversity. Humans, dwarves, elves, hobgoblins, and a great variety of demi humans. Including Lizardmen that were very different from the ones that they knew of. 'It's almost modern, actually some of the clothes look like ones from Earth.' he looked at Aura who looked amazed by the sight. "Aura, we can explore a bit while we gather information, you can enjoy the local cuisine." He said. "Gate." From his robe he pulled out a bag of gold coins. "Go on, have fun."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz!" she said before running off.

"Ah, precious youth." He said granted Aura was older than him in age, but not in mentality. "Now, where to start?" the overlord began roaming the streets. 'Does my appearance not startle people?' he wondered. 'They don't spare me a second glance, it's kind of a relief.' He said stopping at what looked like a bar. Walking inside he noticed how it reminded him a bit of the bar in Nazarick. Behind the counter was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her twenties. She has long light green hair, her skin is light with well defined facial features. She appeared to be semi-transparent.

Ainz sat down. "It's not every day an undead comes in." she said much to Ainz's surprise. "I may not look it, but I'm rather…experienced when it comes to life."

"I see." He said. "I didn't expect to be found out by a bartender."

"I'm not a bartender, this is just something I do for fun so I can slack off when it comes to my actual duties." She said much to his amusement. "So, I take it you didn't come here for a drink."

"No, I seek information about this place, my companion and I aren't from around here; we're travelers who came upon this place by accident." Finding this place was technically an accident. "So far all we know is the name of this nation and this city."

"If that's the case then I can tell you what I can." She said. The dryad proceeded to tell him about the full yet filtered history of how the Jura Forest Federation came to be. She didn't mention Izuku's name only referring to him as leader, king, and ruler of monsters.

"This, Ruler of Monsters sounds like a very powerful person." He said. "To create a nation such as this and in the time it took him, I'm impressed." He stated. "I'd very much like to meet him in fact."

With Aura

It was official, dumplings were now her favorite food, so much better than burgers and fries. Add in some of this amazing citrus juice and you had the perfect combination. "You really like the food here." She looked to her left to see a young androgynous teen who looked to looked to be 16 years old. He had messy yet long green hair that reached his waist, green eyes, and freckles on both sides of his face.

"Yeah, it's the best I've ever had." Aura said. "I mean, how can this be so good?"

"Simple, it's because the cooks are doing their very best to make their customers happy." He said. "You're a dark elf, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why, you got a problem with that?"

"Of course not, it's just that you're the first dark elf to come here, it's good to see a bit more diversity here."

"Seems like you've got a lot of diversity here." She said. "I've never seen these kind of hobgoblins before, and this is nation of monsters; this is actually pretty cool."

"Aw, thank you, we worked really hard to attain this peace." He said. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my master, the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown." She said. "Oh, we're looking for someone named Izuku Tempest, does you know him?"

"Of course I do, he's the ruler of the Federation." Izuku said. "He's actually headed to the Administrative Building right now." He said pointing to the building. 'Treyni, please escort our other guest to the Administrative Building.'

'Understood.'

"Come with me and I'll get you in." he said. Aura was suspicious of the teen's sudden offer, but if he tried anything then she could simply break his legs. With confidence in her strength she followed the teen.

Jura Forest Federation – Administrative Building – Meeting Room

It was just the two of them, their subordinates were outside the room, ready to act if anything happened. Izuku sat on his throne while Ainz stood in front of him without his mask or gauntlets to hide his skeletal features. "Momonga." Izuku chuckled. "It really is you."

"Tabula?"

"Yeah, it's me but please call me by my new name, Izuku Tempest." He said. "Well, actually only my last name is different so just call me Izuku like you did IRL." He said. "I understand that you go by the name Ainz Ooal Gown now."

"That's right, but how did you find out?"

"A very reliable source that told me everything you did up until a point, including your identity as the adventurer Momon, the death and revival of a brainwashed Shalltear Bloodfallen, and your actions against the Lizardmen Tribe." He said.

"I see." Ainz knew Izuku well, of course the teen would object to certain actions that he'd performed or the way he handled certain situations. Specifically the deaths of humans, Izuku obviously still had his humanity. Emotions had likely driven some of his decisions which led to him creating a nation of his own. "I admit that what happened with Shalltear was a result of my not taking extra precautions and properly thinking ahead, I should've taken more time to consider other scenarios." Ainz said.

"Exactly, not to mention you put one of the strongest guardians out there without proper back up, and you never gave her a retreat order if anything happened; the guardians aren't invincible and you're extremely lucky that you were able to revive Shalltear." He said. "And what about the Lizardmen Tribe; was there truly any good reason to do what you did to them?"

To him the subjugation of the Lizardmen Tribe through force was unnecessary violence, plain and simple. He couldn't imagine the body count that Cocytus now had. Was this how Ainz planned on handling all future negotiations?

"The Lizardmen Tribe could've been handled with a bit more tact, and without such a high body count.' He admitted. 'How did it turn out like this, I'm admitting my mistakes to him so easily.' That's when he remembered what Izuku had said to him in the past.

"_Every leader makes mistakes both big and small, but it takes a true leader to admit those mistakes and learn from them." Tabula said. "So, you can talk to me in game or IRL." _

'That's why, I could always talk to him even when he entered UA, only a couple months before the servers shut down.' He chuckled. 'Just like old times.' Izuku sighed.

"I don't really have any right to question your decisions like this to be honest, I wasn't there during the last meeting with you when the servers shut down." The teen stated. "I shouldn't expect us to think the same way; that was pure arrogance, sorry."

"No, you're right, I could have handled certain events with much more tact and less bloodshed." He said. "You've become a lot more confident, and you've matured."

"I had to, everyone looks to me for leadership after all." He smiled. "That's why I'll do anything to protect them; they've all precious to me." He did name the hobgoblins, kijin, and orcs after all. "I believe it's time that our subordinates come in." he said using Thought Communication to contact the kijin. Seconds later Benimaru, Shion, and Souei stood by their masters side. Aura did the same, she was glaring at the teen though. "All of my subordinates."

"_Facial expression, movements, and how you introduce yourself will decide your fate when you enter the room."_

Shalltear had decided her choice and would stick with it. The vampire walked into the room with confidence and her head held high. The two denizens of Nazarick were more than shocked to see the missing floor guardian as she walked to Izuku's side. "I found her in Veldora's Cave, she'd been in there for over 300 years starving and weak." He stated. "She'd been sent into the past." He wasn't a liar, and Ainz knew this.

"Shalltear, you betrayed Lord Ainz again?!" Aura exclaimed. "And now you dare to show your—"

"Aura, that's enough!" Ainz said silencing the dark elf. "Shalltear may no longer be aligned with Nazarick, but you shall still give her the respect she deserves for her years in service as a floor guardian of Nazarick." He said. "Besides, it's better that she serves another Supreme Being rather than someone with hostile intentions toward Nazarick." Aura looked confused upon hearing this, was he trying to say that this person sitting on a throne was a Supreme Being?

The other Supreme Beings had abandoned Nazarick, but that didn't mean they were all dead. Aura had never considered that a Supreme Being had left to create a nation of their own. In truth the thought hadn't crossed the mind of anyone in Nazarick despite them revering the Supreme Beings as gods. "Huh, it does make sense for a Supreme Being to have the highest position of authority no matter where they are." She smiled. "Now it all makes sense, well, most of it."

"Is there something you don't understand?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, why did you cripple Demiurge?" she asked.

"I'll be honest I didn't recognize Demiurge when we fought, I was just trying to protect that girl so I tried to kill him as I would any other enemy." Izuku explained. "Had I known who it was then I would've simply beat—knocked him unconscious." He said correcting himself. "If possible I'll find a way to get him a new arm as an apology." He said. 'Without Evileye knowing, but now I know that she fought one of the pleadies maids, Entoma.' He always thought that the maid was adorable.

"But now we get to the important question." Ainz said.

"That's right, Ainz would Nazarick consider forming an alliance with the Jura Forest Federation?" he asked. "Nazarick will be acknowledged as an independent nation." Their deal would be similar to that with the Armored Dwargon Nation, but the trade of materials, items, and information would be their specialty. Ainz and Aura would return to Nazarick to explain the situation to all the denizens of Nazarick. Little did any of them know, the Demon Lords had their eyes on the nation of monsters.

Chapter 19 End 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

News about the Jura Forest Federation had been all everyone in Nazarick could talk about. Tabula Smaragdina had gone and created a nation of his own, Jura Forest Federation, and how Nazarick would soon become allies with the nation of monsters. With this alliance Nazarick would become acknowledged as an independent nation. Demiurge's defeat now made a lot more sense, going against a Supreme Being was suicide as demonstrated by Shalltear. The latter now served Tabula Smaragdina who now went by Izuku Tempest.

Albedo and her sisters were upset that Demiurge tried to kill their creator; granted he had no idea who the teen was at the time. Still, it was going to be a joy to see her creator again.

Jura Forest Federation – Outside Midoriya

'Can't things ever be just calm, you know without something unexpected happening?!' Izuku silently exclaimed as he stared in front of extremely powerful person who had crashed a few miles away from the Capital. She looked like a regular human girl who looked to be at least 16, but hadn't gone into puberty yet so her chest reminded him a certain vampire duo. Her hair was glossy pink and tied in twin-tails. She wore a black skimpy dress that barely covers her body. "Um, hi?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Demon Lord Milim Nava." Milim responded with a smirk.

'A demon lord, that's just great.' He sighed. "So, what can I do for you today, Demon Lord Milim?"

"Well, you're the strongest one in the city, so I just came to say hello." She stated.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, I am Izuku Tempest the ruler of the Midoriya, that city." He said. "But, what makes you think that I'm the strongest one in the city?" he was hiding his aura.

"My Dragon Eyes let me clearly see your hidden power, so hiding your aura is pointless." Milim said. "Besides, the strongest always stand out!" she said looking closer. "You look different from when you fought the Orc Lord."

'She saw that fight?!' he knew that Gelmudo had been watching, but to think that there were others watching as well. How many people knew about him, and when had he attracted so much attention?

"So, you ate the Orc Lord?"

"That's right." He was ready to fight if need be. "Are you here for revenge?"

"Heck no, I just came here to say hello." She stated.

"Really, that's it?"

"Yup." She smiled.

'Childish.' He silently stated. 'Great Sage, how strong is she?'

'Analysis, individual Milim has over 20 times the magical capacity you currently have.' Great Sage stated.

'What about Ainz?'

'21 times the magical capacity.'

'Damn, and the two of us together?'

'19 times the combined magical capacity.'

'In other words, we'd be screwed.' At least now he knew that he had a larger magic capacity or more MP than Ainz. "Well then, I—"

"Acid Splash!"

"Vermillion Nova!"

The two tier ranked spells hit Milim head on, with Shion following up to strike Milim down with a single strike. Ranga grabbed his master and ran away. Shion saw that Milim had grabbed her sword and was completely unaffected by the vampires attacks. The demon lord grabbed Shalltear's lance with little to no effort. "Cool spells." Milim said as Shion and Shalltear struggled. "So, you girls want to play with me?" she looked to Evileye who had just landed. "Two vampires, how interesting!" she threw the two attackers away with Shalltear slamming into Evileye.

"M—Mana Essence." Shalltear immediately looked away, and threw up.

"What, what's wrong?" the blonde vampire asked thankful Shalltear hadn't thrown up on her.

"What the hell is with her MP, it's unlike anything I've ever seen." She stood up, but she was shaking. "Lord Izuku and Lord Ainz…we would need all 41 Supreme Beings to take her on." She looked back to see that Souei had wrapped the girl up in a cocoon of his Arcane Threads.

"Demon Lord or not, even you'll have a hard time breaking out of these threads." Souei said.

"Hell Flame!" Benimaru exclaimed sending powerful black flames that consumed Milim in a large orb.

"Crystal Lance!" she put everything she had into it.

"That should leave a few burns or that lance pierced—" the lance was thrown far away, and the flames dissipated to show a completely unharmed Milim. "Shit." He cursed upon hearing Milim laughing.

"Amazing! That attack would've defeated other Demon Lords, however…" she unleashed a burst of her aura. "It won't work on me!" the five fighters were sent backwards along with the trees, and a large crater was formed around her. The dust cleared to show that they had various cuts and injuries on their bodies.

"Jaldabaoth wouldn't stand a chance against her." Evileye muttered as she struggled to stand, she was the weakest of them, but she had come anyway. Such a decision was brave, but foolish.

"Izuku saw this and walked forward. "Lord Izuku, you have to run!" Benimaru said.

"Here." He gave them a few of his healing potions that healed their wounds instantly. "Step back and get some rest." He ordered. "Just leave the rest to me." He said walking into the crater.

"Oh, you have an attack that will work on me?" Milim asked.

"Actually, I do." He said. 'Shizu, are you sure that this will work?'

'I'm 100% sure that this will work.' She said. Once more he would trust her.

"Hm, how about a challenge?" Milim asked. "If you attack has no effect then you'll become my subordinate." This was oddly soft for a Demon Lord.

"Alright." Izuku took a deep breath before clenching his right fist and dashing forward as fast as he could without the use of One for All. Upon getting close enough, he used the attack that would save him from becoming the newest subordinate of the female demon lord. He pulled his hand away and waited. The others were completely silent.

Milim licked her lips as a flavor she'd never know exploded in her mouth. 'Sticky, sweet…' she couldn't hold it in any longer. "So good!" she exclaimed much to Izuku's relief.

'Shizu, you were right again as always.' He stated.

'I know how to deal with children.' She said hoping that one day Izuku would meet the children that she wanted to save.

"What—what is that stuff?" Milim asked. From Izuku's hand floated a jiggling orb of the golden liquid.

"It's honey." He answered. "If you don't mind surrendering, I'll give you a lot more." He said while silently thanking the demon bees.

"Surrender, but that's kinda—"

"If you don't choose…" he swallowed a big glob. "It'll run out." Milim was panicking, torn between her pride as a Demon Lord and the sweet taste of this food that she'd just savored.

"Hold on, how about this?"

"Yes?"

"We call this a draw, and I'll swear to not lift a finger against your comrades for the entire afternoon."

"Hm, I guess that'll suffice." The teen said. The others were more than relieved to hear that they wouldn't have to fight the legendary Demon Lord Milim. Evileye fell to her knees.

"What the hell just happened?" The blonde asked.

"Our master just tamed a demon lord." Benimaru said. "Only he could do such a thing so easily." Granted he'd taken a gamble.

"That little girl is a demon lord, seriously she puts every other enemy I've faced to shame; I can't imagine what else she's resistant to." Izuku used the materials in his body to make a jar and put a good amount of honey inside for Milim. Their attempt to get away from her was in vain as she hopped on Ranga with Izuku. Evileye kept her distance for good reason.

"Hey, Izuku are you by any chance trying to become a Demon Lord?" Milim asked. This single question made them pause. Becoming a Demon Lord meant a massive power boost for Izuku.

"No, not really." He said.

"What? But, being a Demon Lord is great, you get lots of respect, power, and other stuff!"

"Never happening."

"Well, then what do you do for fun?"

"Hm, lots of stuff." He stated. "And it's all a big hassle to handle."

"Demon Lords can boss around humans and monsters."

"Yeah, that sounds really boring." Izuku stated.

"Wait a second are you having more fun that Demon Lords?!" she asked shaking him rather violently. "That's not fair!"

"Look, I—"

"Let me join you!"

"Join me, alright." He said believing that it was better to not have Milim against them. Plus despite acting like a spoiled kid, Izuku could see that she was actually a pretty decent person. He would give her a chance. "I'll show you around." He said. "From now on just call me, Izuku and I'll call you, Milim; is that alright?" the girl was a bit hesitant, but gave in.

"Alright, but only you can call me Milim; only other Demon Lords call me by my name."

"Good…" he laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"This means that we're friends now, right?"

'Friends.' She silently repeated with a smile. Just like that, Izuku had become friends with Demon Lord Milim in the span of 6 minutes of talking. A new record.

6 Hours Later – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Administrative Building – Meeting Room

"_Best friends, huh?" Izuku smiled and wrapped his arm around Milim while pulling her close with a big smile. "I've never had a best friend before, so thanks for becoming mine!"_

"_No problem!" she smirked._

Now as far as everyone in the city was concerned, Izuku Tempest and Demon Lord Milim were best friends. This excitement for him had only lasted for about 10 minutes before Hakurou reminded him that he had yet to write an official treaty for them and Nazarick to sign. Now, here he was writing one up. "Will an oral agreement not be enough?" Shalltear asked.

"No, we need actual proof, just like with the Dwargon Nation; it has to be signed." He stated. "This is a really big deal since Nazarick will no longer be just headquarters for a guild, not to mention leaving them alone would be dangerous for the humans…well, everyone around them." He sighed. "Let's say by some chance that a group of humans were able invade Nazarick, I would understand punishing them since they came to rob the tomb, but needless violence is something that I cannot abide by; that is my main problem with how Ainz handled certain situations." He explained. "He wasn't being flexible like he usually would be, I think that it's because his emotions are being constantly suppressed."

"His emotions are being suppressed?"

"Yes, Ainz was human when he was alive."

"Human?"

"Yeah, he's an undead so he was alive at one point of course, and up until Nazarick was transported into the New World, his emotions were normal but now that they're being suppressed…" he was worried about Ainz. "It's strange though, when he was here his emotions came out like normal, high undead from here don't just keep their normal consciousness from when they were alive, but they keep their emotions as well." This was what Hakurou had told him anyway.

The slime also had his suspicions that this world and the New World had been separate, but had managed to merge; this would explain the very low magicules. Different world, different rules. "I'm just guessing, but I think that it's possible that Ainz's undead body was adapting to the magicules in the air here." Shalltear was silent as Izuku got back to work.

The thought of Lord Ainz being made of flesh had gone right over her head, the Supreme Being was undead so of course he would've been alive at some point. 'Thinking about it now, Lord Ainz doesn't have certain body parts.' Shalltear silently stated. The chances of him taking her virginity had been 0%. 'Lord Izuku can use mimic to copy any creature that he has consumed, so if he were to consume a human male then there was a possibility that he might be able to grow a—oh!" She blushed at the thought.

"Of course there's going to be a celebration after the signing, but I'm not sure if whoever Ainz brings with him will actually bother eating what's made." He sighed. "At least the people here will eat, plus the celebrations here are always fun; I wonder if I should cook?"

"If you're going to cook then our guests should be honored that you would take the time make them a meal, they should eat everything without complaining." Shion said much to their surprise. "Lord Izuku, your cooking is amazing and wasting any of it should be considered a crime." Her stomach groaned.

"I see." He smiled. "Come on, I'll make lunch, you can join us too." The door slowly opened to reveal Evileye and Milim. "Cooking for 4 it is then." He said getting an exclamation of joy from the Demon Lord. 'I'll have to get Milim to behave herself when Ainz shows up, I really don't want her to hurt anyone else.'

Armored Dwargon Nation – Class 1A Home

Mina, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Shoto, and Kyoka were in mourning. The bodies of their friends had been found, mostly eaten and torn apart. "This world won't let up will it?" Mina wiped her tears away. "Are we going to die here?" she asked.

"Yes." Shoto said much to her dismay, and nobody tried to deny it. "We should go to the Jura Forest Federation, since it's still a new nation, we might have a chance to really make a permanent home for ourselves." He said. "We can't stay here otherwise whoever killed our friends might come back and try to kill us."

"And, if Izuku really is there then maybe he can help us." Kyoka said. "Maybe, if he even remembers us or cares." There was no guarantee that he would be the same Izuku they knew, and that's what scared them the most.

Chapter 20 End 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I forgot about Kyoko Jiro being alive, so I'm editing her into this chapter and Chapter 22. She'll be in the story and sorry about forgetting about her.

Chapter 21

Ainz had come to the city with Albedo, Aura, Mare, Cocytus, Victim, and Demiurge. These 6 stood by his side while Benimaru, Shion, Souei, Ranga, Hakurou, and Shalltear; the latter was wearing a white dress with silver linings. Izuku had changed his outfit as well. The teen adorned a green and white kimono custom made by Shuna. Treyni was once again a witness. 'These treaty conditions are perfect.' Ainz silently said. 'They're so detailed, and they benefit both Nazarick and the Federation equally; refusing would be foolish.' He would have to think of Nazarick's future. "We'll be equals?"

"That's right, nothing more nothing less." Izuku said before signing his name. "With this we both shall profit." Ainz picked up the quill and signed his name. There was nothing else to think about. A blue light shit into the air before splitting apart. "Nazarick has now been recognized as an independent Nation." He stated. "I hope that our two nations will get along splendidly in the future." The two leaders shook hands thus signifying the true acceptance of this alliance.

4 Hours Later – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya - Nighttime

The nighttime celebration was massive as usual, and the two leaders simply decided to watch. The floor guardians weren't exactly up for celebrating in such a way; they were so stiff. Milim was eating next to her bestie since he didn't want her out of his sight. "Are they alright?" Milim asked referring to the floor guardians. "They look angry, do they hate it here or something?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." He said. "Ainz?"

"In their mind every other Kingdom is beneath Nazarick, in their minds the Jura Forest Federation will never be Nazarick's equal, even if another Supreme Being is the one ruling said kingdom." Ainz explained. "They see humans as lesser beings, and there are humans inhabiting Midoriya." He couldn't make them like or respect humans, but he could order them to treat humans with common dignity and at least some kindness in order to avoid an incident.

"Well, if they try to hurt me bestie's nation then I'll annihilate them!" Milim exclaimed happily. The scary thing was how she could actually do it with ease. "Taking down artificial beings like them is so easy that I could do it in 10 seconds flat!" she laughed.

"Artificial?"

"Yeah, artificial, fake." She said. "They aren't 'real' demons since they aren't spiritual lifeforms and don't originate from the spiritual world; not to mention they weren't summoned in the material world." She explained taking a bit out of the huge piece of meat she had in her hand. "That's why they can't evolve, unlike you." She pointed to Ainz. "You can become an Undead King if you manage to evolve."

"That does make sense, I've been wondering why their bodies aren't adapting like yours, I guess in this worlds standard their creation is considered unnatural; not like in YGGDRASIL." He said. 'Or the New World.'

"Become a Demon Lord." Milim whispered.

"No." Izuku said once more. "I have no reason to become a Demon Lord."

"Think of the fun we can have together, and all that power!"

"It'd be to much of a hassle, and I don't need that kind of attention." He really didn't want any unnecessary attention or any sort of negative attention. "I'll think about it." Immediately Milim pulled him into a tight hug. 'I'll think about it for a few seconds.'

"Izuku."

"What is it Ainz?"

"What are you?"

"What?"

"You aren't human so what are you?"

"Oh, I never told you." He said before going into his slime form. "I'm a slime." Ainz stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Just like Solution Epsilon." He said. "Do you eat humans as well?"

"Only once, and it was her request; aside from that I mostly consume monsters that have useful skills that I want." He explained. "It's my unique skill Predator, I got it when I was reincarnated."

"Reincarnated, you died?"

"Assassinated by All for One's orders, I was becoming a threat so I was killed, bled to death in fact." He explained. "But being a slime isn't so bad since I'm stronger than when I was human and when I was Tabula; plus I've been able to confront some feelings that I've kept quiet about."

"Like how Bakugo was a violent asshole and that you needed to get away from him as soon as possible." Ainz said not bothering to hide his disdain for the teen who had bullied his comrade and friend.

"I've come to accept that I really do hate him." He sighed. "But, enough if that." He said. "What about you, do you plan on increasing Nazarick's territory and influence?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of taking over E-Rantel if they decide to provoke us when we announce ourselves as an independent nation." Ainz said.

"They won't tolerate your existence, they'll want to get rid of Nazarick as fast as they can out of fear, but that's what you want." Ainz would smirk if he could. "Outright invasion would look bad so you want to make it so they make the first move, it'll give you a legitimate reason to take E-Rantel."

"It's almost like you're reading my mind." He chuckled.

"No, it's simply common sense that is all." He said. "That and I tend to overthink things."

"Does the Federation have any plans on invasion?"

"No, we don't start fight but we do finish them." He said. "I seek to peacefully coexist with humanity, but we both know how humans treat each other."

"They can be crueler than Nazarick, much crueler without reason." He stated. "Worse than any monster or demon, they'd justify their hate and fear with religion, they hide behind it while trying to justify their horrendous actions." They knew this all to well as former humans. "Peaceful coexistence is going to take a while and there will be those who stand against your goals and ideals, both humans and monsters."

"I'm very well aware of that and I'll deal with them as they come." His expression turned serious. "I won't hesitate, that much I can assure you." He had no choice, it was kill or be killed after all.

A Week Later – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya

Ranged Barrier and Multilayer Barrier; intense training with Milim allowed for the creation of these two skills. While Spatial Motion was an evolved version of Shadow Step. At the moment , he and Evileye were waiting at the entrance of the city for someone who was coming from Nazarick. "Evileye, are you alright?" the slime asked. "I know that this may be uncomfortable since now you know the truth about Jaldabaoth, and who he really is; so if this makes you—"

"I'm fine." She said. There was silence between them for a few moments.

"Do you feel disdain for me now that we're allies with Nazarick?" He asked. "If you do then please be honest, and if you don't feel comfortable here anymore then I'll take you back home if that is your wish."

"Shut up." She looked to him. "I don't feel any disdain towards you, it's just that things are so complicated now and I feel kind of…" she sighed. "Inadequate, so small compared to other people here and it sucks; I feel like the weakest person here." She hated this feeling. "And, I can't stand this—" Izuku pulled her into a hug, his embrace was soft and warm; she felt safe like nothing could harm her as long as he held her.

"You aren't the weakest, and what you may lack in strength, you make up for in valuable knowledge and experience that makes you an important part of this nation." He explained. "Not just that, but you're very important to me as well." He held her tighter. "Not just as an ally, but as a friend." Evileye smiled.

'I have a chance.' she silently rejoined.

"Excuse me." A female voice said gaining their attention. Standing there was a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She was wearing a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh-high white stockings. The two separated.

"You're from Nazarick." Izuku said.

"Yes, my name is Lupusregina Beta and Lord Ainz has sent me here to assist and serve you." She said. "It truly is an honor to be in the presence of another Supreme Being." She bowed, but a sudden pressure weighed heavily on her body. 'What is this?!' she looked up to see that Izuku didn't look pleased. 'Shit!' she kneeled to him. "F—forgive me!" she was breathing heavily. "Please forgive my insult, to not show you proper respect as a Supreme Being…I accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Izuku let up and pulled his demonic aura back in. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I may have overreacted a bit, I know my appearance looks kind harmless, but I'd rather you not judge me by my looks." The young woman's breathing calmed down. "Here." He walked up to her and stretched out his hand. "Don't worry, I won't punish you." He said. Hesitantly, the werewolf took his hand and stood up.

'Lord Ainz had scolded me, but he hadn't been this scary.' Death, she truly felt that the teen was going to murder her as punishment. Her insult being not properly bowing to him as she would with Lord Ainz.

"Alright, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be living from now on." He said. As they walked the streets, Lupusregina saw that what she'd been told was accurate. So many races roamed the city, including humans; everyone looked so happy. "Tell me, do you know what your duties are?"

"I am a maid so I'll act as your maid."

"True, but you're also a fighter and that makes you a bit more useful." He said. "Your karma is negative 200, it's how you were made and I understand that your nature shapes your personality." Izuku said. "I only ask that you not make any extremely rash decisions that could endanger this nation."

"I will mind my actions as they reflect on you as well."

"And this nation as a whole, humans are very wary of monsters, and I'd rather not give them a reason to see us as enemies." He explained. "Needless violence is something that will not be tolerated, it's why fighting is prohibited within the city; breaking that rule is one of the original 3 that I had created." He explained. "Don't fight amongst yourselves, don't harm your own, and…"

"That last rule is pending so don't worry about it." Evileye said knowing not to bring up rule 3.

"There are 7 important figures in Midoriya, think of them as the floor guardians of Midoriya." He said. "Benimaru, Shion, Shuna, Souei, Hakurou, Shalltear, and Demon Lord Milim; the latter is my bestie and has a complicated situation here so be extremely careful around her." Milim was still a Demon Lord so he did expect her to eventually go off and do her job, whatever it was.

"Hey!" speak of the devil and she shall appear. Crashing down in front of him apparently. Milim was wearing a blue and white dress. "Who is this?" she asked with interest. Izuku looked to her.

"I am Lupusregina Beta." She said introducing herself.

"Demon Lord Milim, nice to meet ya!" She got closer. "Hey, you're one of those artificial ones, so you're from Nazarick." The word artificial caught the young woman off guard.

"Milim, don't use the word artificial or fake." Izuku said.

"But—"

"I can just not make you lunch today, maybe I'll have Shion do it." The girl paled, and quickly apologized to Lupusregina. "So, what're you here for anyway?"

"Lord Ainz sent mentor serve and assist Lord Izuku with anything he needs." She could feel the raw power radiating from the little girl. The now group of four continued on until they reached their destination. "This will be my home?" It was better than what Carne Village had.

"Wait, isn't this your house?" Milim asked.

"Yes, she'll be staying with me." He said. "Just like you are." He had to keep an eye on Milim at all times, and she was his bestie so of course she was staying with him. Also, he would rather keep Lupusregina near him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't want her to get in any trouble.

'I was taken out of Carne Village for this, talk about an upgrade!' she smiled. 'Still…' she glanced to Evileye. 'That's the one who beat Entoma.' Originally Entoma was supposed to be sent here, but Ainz had changed his mind because of her diet; Izuku would never allow her to eat humans in the city. That meant that Solution coming here even less likely.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Forest

"We're lost." Shoto said as the continued to walk through the forest. They had somehow managed to miss the road that they were supposed to be following.

"Kirishima, where's the map that you were supposed to buy?" Mina asked for him to pale.

"You didn't buy it, did you?" Kyoka asked though this was more of a statement than a question. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

"I kinda forgot." He stated. "We got up so early when we left, I was completely out of it; besides why didn't we just hitch a ride with one of the merchants?"

"We have to save our money that's why." Tsuyu stated. "We don't have the luxury of being able to buy decent gear, and our quirks are the only reason we're still alive; we're very lucky."

"Should we just start calling the Unique Skills from now on, people look at us weird when we say quirks?" Mina asked. "Also, I'm considered a monster because of my appearance; should I just accept it?" This was a difficult question to answer. Indeed when people saw her, they instantly asked her what kind of monster she was. Some even asked if she was a demon, and were surprised to find out that she was actually human.

"That's up to—" something suddenly let out a loud roar. "What the hell was that?!" Kyoka exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, it's likely very big." Shoto said. That's when the creature came barreling through the forest. It was a massive black snake. "A tempest serpent!" he brought up a wall of ice that the snake easily broke through only to be met with a torrent of flames and acid. It backed away as the unique skills startled it. It charged once more.

"Harding!" Kirishima stopped the massive snake by grabbing it. The serpents hide was tough as well and it was much bigger. "Red Counter!" he punched the top of its mouth, cracking the hide much to its annoyance. "Shoto!"

"Ice Sear!" a spear of ice shot up from the ground, stabbing its underbelly, sending it upward but not piercing it. Kirishima rushed it when the fell to the ground and began to punch its head.

'I can't move…' Kyoko silently stated. 'I'm scared!' fear was penetrating her mind and body.

"I'll break through your hide, and turn your brain to mush!" the snake whipped him with its tail; sending him through a tree. It wasted no time in going for the kill. "Shit!" he dodged. The snake made a U-turn only to be lifted into the air.

"My tongue is stronger than before, but you're still kinda heavy." She flipped and sent slammed in onto the ground, head first. She landed and put distance between it and her. "We need to run before it recovers!" too late. The high ranked monster lunged at her, and she paled. "Shit…" her eyes widened as it got closer. Its head suddenly fell off and the body dropped to the ground.

"That was really close, huh?" a masked young man asked. "That tempest serpent must've been a survivor from Veldora's Cave." He said taking off his mask. "More importantly, it's good to see you guys again." Both parties had questions, but not all the answers would be ones that they liked. They would follow him, but only Kyoka would feel the shame of being a coward in the face of danger while her friends fought.

Chapter 21 End


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They must've really hungry, to eat the snake meat without hesitation. The amount of money they had wouldn't last them the month even if they skipped meals. "So, you're the ruler of this nation?" Shoto asked. "The ruler of monsters?"

"That's right, and I go by Izuku Tempest now; not deku." His face turned serious. "Never call me that." He said. "I hate the name that bastard gave me." He hated that name.

"Don't worry, we won't." Mina said glancing to Shion and the Lupusregina. 'Surrounded by beautiful older women, one of the perks of being the ruler of a nation.' Neither women were human, but neither was Izuku. Kyoko who'd stayed silent through everything was nudged by Mina to say something.

"So, are you still a guy?" Kyoko asked. "I can't tell if you're a guy or girl, actually you're very androgynous." She was nervous.

"Yes, I have been to that so many times." He said with a sigh. "There's nothing down there, but I still identify as male." He explained. "It's common for newcomers and even people who live here to mistaken me for a female sometimes." He was told that he was very pretty and cute. 'And for some people to get me to wear female clothes.' Being in a maid outfit wasn't his idea of a good time, but he dis look good in one. There was no denying that.

"This snake meat is amazing!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I missed your cooking."

"I glad to hear that, but how did you guys get to this world?"

"We were summoned by one of the human kingdoms, but we can't say which one." He stated. "Our group has been separated so it's just the 4 of us out here." Izuku was now confused, why was there only 4 of them out here?

"Where's Ochaco?" he asked.

"Ochaco, she…well she's, uh…" he couldn't find the words to tell Izuku that Ochaco was dead, the two had been very close, and everyone had been so sure that they were going to be the first couple of the year. Or him and Tsuyu. "Izuku…"

"She's dead isn't she?" the slime said only to receive silence. "What happened?'

"She was…murdered." Kyoko said. Immediately his aura immediately put pressure on everyone in the room. Lupusregina covered her mouth in order to avoid puking all over the floor. The 5 human teens felt an unbelievable pressure on their bodies. They had seen Izuku get mad but it had been extremely rare, but this was beyond mad. They were in the presence of a very powerful and very pissed off monster that could no doubt kill them with ease.

"Who did it?"

"N—nobody knows, the bodies were torn apart and eaten so much that no evidence could be found." She said with fear. 'Is this really, Izuku?!'

"Bodies?!" the pressure increased. "How many of our friends were killed?!" the humans were shaking in fear, they couldn't speak. Lupusregina ran out, she could be heard throwing up. Shion had enough of this and pulled the teen into a tight hug.

"Lord Izuku, please calm yourself." She whispered. "Don't let anger control you, you're better than it." The teen pulled his aura back inside of him. "I'm sorry about that, I just—"

"Lord Izuku!" Benimaru busted through the door along with the others. They looked ready to fight. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just lost my temper a little bit." He said. "I'm sorry for any trouble that I caused with my…outburst." They decided not to tell him about how his aura managed to cover all of Midoriya. "Now…" he sighed. "You're here so what's you goal?"

"We were hoping to find jobs here so that we could live stable lives." Shoto stated.

"Oh, well in that case I can help you guys out." He said. Though his rage had subsided, his sadness remained and he would cry later. Alone where nobody aside from Treyni would hear or see.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation—Vesta and Evileye's Lab

3 magic items had been completed and Evileye looked very proud of herself; these were the completed versions after various tests. The vampire had been able to create her own version of the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown though the runes were much more complex and it looked a lot cooler, a ring that allowed the wearer to use the Fly spell without limit, a ring that allowed protection against 9th tier magic and anything below it though there was a chance of the spells rebounding, a similar bracelet that nullified physical and ranged attacks.

"The others are still in their design phase, but these are ready for use." Evileye said.

"They're perfect, I'd say that they're legendary class items for sure." He said. "This one in particular could turn the tide against magic casters." He smirked. "You really are the best." He said.

"No, I'm not." She said nervously, embarrassed by Izuku's words. "Will you be using them?"

"Not me." He kneeled down in front of the vampire, and lifted the ring.

"Wait, I—I don't know if I'm ready and shouldn't the mood be more romantic." She was freaking out much to Vesta and Lupusregina's amusement.

"Romantic?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"I want you to be the one to use this ring." He said. "I think you need it more than anyone, plus I don't want anything to happen to you if something dangerous comes here." He said. "And Shion is already scary as hell on the ground so let's give her the ability to fly so we can strike absolute into the hearts of our enemies." A flying Shion was a terrifying thought indeed. "As for physical and ranged attack nullification, Benimaru seriously needs that since he can be careless at times." It was a really bad habit of his. "You might've just saved their lives." He said.

"I really like those two, they're good people you know."

"Yes they are, and so are you." He said kissing her cheek, but Evileye turned her head and their lips connected instead. The vampire was tempted to pull him in so that she could savor this moment a bit longer. But that would probably make the teen upset. The separated. "I'm sorry, I was trying to kiss you cheek—but kissing you obviously would've been inappropriate anyway, so I won't do it again!"

"It's fine." She touched her lips. "If you want to do it again I wouldn't—"

"Lord Izuku!" Benimaru exclaimed running into the room. "We have a situation outside!"

"It wasn't my fault for once!" Milim stated wanting to cement that she had nothing to do with this. "It's that fake succubus's fault!"

"Fake succubus?" His eyes widened. "Shit!"

Jura Forest Federation

It was a sight that Izuku never thought that he would see. Albedo, his creation was supposed to have the highest defense of all the NPCs in Nazarick, but that didn't seem to mean anything to Shion who had the succubus in the air by the throat, her ogre cannon ready to fire. While Shion was definitely hurt, Albedo had it worse as most of her left horn had been broken off and her right wing was broken. Her axe had been shattered and her armor was in pieces.

Thankfully they were outside the city. But nobody could close enough to stop the fight. "What's going on here?!" Izuku exclaimed in anger. His aura flared causing Shion to drop the defeated floor guardian. "Well?"

"Honestly, we don't even know what's going on." Hakurou said. "We heard the fighting and then came to see this."

"Why are you two fighting?" The slime questioned.

"This woman dared to insult this nation, myself, and you; her words were so cruel that she deserves punishment!" she grabbed her large blade and raised it. Her rage was definitely immense as she swung down only to stop when Izuku got in front of the blade as to take the attack instead. "Lord Izuku?"

"Shion, that's enough, I'll take it from here." He said. "Go and calm yourself, we'll talk later; all of you go." He ordered. The order was quickly followed as there was no room for arguing. Izuku picked up the broken off piece of Albedo's horn and turned to her. "Shion could have killed you." He said.

"I'm the overseer of the floor guardians, and I lost to that woman I—ah!" she looked down at her stomach. Her ribs were definitely broken and there was some internal damage. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" she was in pain and her pride had been broken into pieces.

"Hold still." Izuku said before splashing her with a potion that healed her wounds were healed instantly. "There, now do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Albedo stood up and wiped the dirt from her dress, but the blood wouldn't come off so easily. The woman kneeled to her creator, despite how he looked, she tell by his aura and a strange feeling that told her that this was the Supreme Being that created her.

"Lord Ainz has sent me to inquire if you plan on assisting Nazarick with its plan to have the Re-Estize recognize it as an independent nation?" Albedo asked.

"So, he plans on actually doing it." He smiled. "Ainz will have my support."

"Thank you my creator, I—" Izuku picked Albedo up over his head like she weighed absolutely nothing. "L—Lord Tabula?!"

"You're very light, too light; are you eating right?" he asked. "You aren't skipping meals to lose weight are you?"

"N—no, of course not." She said. "I'm eating 3 meals a day, I'm perfectly healthy." Albedo wasn't lying, but she might just be eating light meals.

"Hm." He put her down. "Come on, you're spending the rest of the day here with me so you can eat proper meals…and find you some new clothes."

"But, my current clothes—"

"You wear the same outfit everyday, you need variety to keep things interesting." He said not giving her time to refuse. The teen wanted to get to know a little more about Albedo and her sisters.

Great Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Clothes Shop

"She needs something like what you're wearing and something a bit more modern, but not a skirt and not to tight." The teen explained as Shuna checked Albedo's measurements.

"Well, she has a very impressive body and I think that I understand what she needs." She said.

"Why do I need new clothes?"

"I know what's in your wardrobe, and trust me when I say that you need better; you'll thank me later." He stated. 'I can't expect to change the way she is completely, but maybe I can at least get her to be a bit more open minded about other races.' He silently said. "I hope that—" the sudden sound of an explosion caught everyone off guard. "Milim!" he sighed in annoyance. "Stay here while I deal our local demon lord." He said leaving.

"Demon Lord?"

"Lord Izuku's bestie and a legendary demon lord that's living here for the time being." Shuna said. "So, what are you to Lord Izuku?"

"He created me and my sisters, we are his daughters." She said this with pride.

"Daughters, so this means that you have a mother?"

"No, he created us from nothing." She stated. "Such an act is simple for a Supreme Being."

"Supreme Being, Shalltear calls him that too, but what does it mean exactly?"

"For you to not know despite being under the rule of one, it's strange, but I will happily tell you of Ainz Ooal Gown…the guild, not Nazarick's ruler who was once called Momonga." She said. With that she told Shuna and those listening about the strength, might, and accomplishments of the guild called Ainz Ooal Gown and its 41 members. "Now I know that papa left to create a nation of his own." She said. "Though, I can't seem to fathom his feelings toward humans."

"He seeks a peaceful coexistence as opposed to one of fear and hate, most of the humans here are traders and travelers who're curious about the new nation; of course there are laws in place for a reason." She explained. "Laws that can easily be heavily enforced if that is what Lord Izuku wishes." His kindness could only go so far until he finally snapped, thankfully he hadn't done so, but there was a silent fear of what might happen if their leader were to ever snap.

"What about prisoners or criminals?"

"We haven't had to deal with any inside the city, but only a few fools dared to try and most if them were dealt with; Lord Izuku even melted a group with his poison." Granted it was accidental. "The peace is kept, at least until something threatens us and then it is dealt with silently and swiftly." She said. "Do you resent him?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I won't say a word to him."

"Alright, there is a part of me that can't forgive him for leaving Nazarick, and I don't know how my sisters feel; they'll probably want to come here to see him." She sighed. "But, I'm happy to see that he's alive and well." The woman truly was grateful that her creator was back.

Great Tomb of Nazarick

Ainz was very much aware of the plans that had been set into motion by the Baharuth Empire and theirplans to invade the Tomb of Nazarick. Well, it was more of a large raiding party who thought Nazarick to be simple empty ruins. 'Albedo already had a plan set up for this when I told her about it, she's much more competent than I give her credit for.' Now he had a plan for how to act against the human kingdom, and how to expand his rule.

?

"10,000 souls is all I need to become a demon lord." His gaze was on the Re-Estize Kingdom, it was far enough away from the other demon lords so that they wouldn't be able to sense him. If Milim caught wind of him then he would be totally screwed. His gaze went to his puppets, one in particular stood out. That other worlder boy who thought himself to be invincible. In truth he was simply an undead, now under his control. He was still conscious, but betrayal was impossible now. "E-Rantel should do nicely, well half of it anyway." He could afford to risk gaining unnecessary attention.

The Arch Demon smirked, he had waited so long for this chance. Ever since Milim and Guy Crimson tried to tear him apart, that single defeat managed to weaken him by an great amount, and for years he'd stayed hidden. But, that was going to change.

Chapter 22 End


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dealing with Forbio had been annoying, but easy enough when he warned him about making Demon Lord Karion look bad with his hostile actions. Thankfully, he was smart and left with his subordinates; upset and humiliated by Milim who knocked him out with a single punch. Now the teen knew about how the other 4 demon lords had tried to create a demon lord that they could control. Sadly for them, he and the others had foiled that plan.

At the moment he was conversing with the leader of an investigation team sent by an earl from the Falmas Kingdom. As it turns out he had no idea that the Orc army had been dealt with, only a select few people outside of Midoriya knew this. Youma wasn't a bad guy, but like many who met the leader of the nation of monsters, he had insulted him. Lupusregina had seen fit to dish out a whack of punishment. "I'm so glad to see my 3 favorite adventurers again." He said. "And, who might you be?"

"Fuze, the guild master in the Brumund Kingdom." He said. "I asked to meet with you and was escorted here."

"Oh, and what can I do for you?"

"Well around 10 months ago, I finally got their report." He pointed to the three. "After they scouted the forest."

'10 months, it's really been that long.' He hadn't really paid attention.

'It feels like it's been longer.' Shizu said. 'Also pay attention.'

"I would like to thank you for mourning our guilds hero." Fuze said.

"I only did what any decent person would do, but there's more to your visit, right?" the teen smiled. "So, let's hear it."

"Alright…" As it turned out, the Brumund Guild had heard rumors about the orc lord a few months ago, too late in fact. Before they could flee, Souei had followed his orders and told them that the orc lord had been taken care of so there was no need to worry. Including how he wanted to coexist with humans, and how the rumors had been spread on purpose. By Izuku's own command so that they could prepare for the worst.

"But, the matter can't really be considered settled since a monster defeated another monster, so you came with the same motive as King Gazel and he recognized us as an independent nation; we even have an alliance with him." There was no need to mention Nazarick, they were complicated.

"Excuse me, Lord Izuku about selling the—oh, we have guests sorry." Vesta said. "This can wait."

"Don't worry, we'll talk later." Izuku said. 'It's probably about the recently perfected full restore, they don't degrade and a obviously superior to normal potions.' He didn't outwardly smirk, but these were also superior to the red potions that Nazarick used. Fuze recognized the former prime minister of the Dwargon Nation. "Now then…" looked to Youma. "So, the kid told us the situation with your group, but tell me something." He narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you run since the contracts have already been undone?"

"Hm, the city people will be in danger if nobody scouted out the Orc Lord." Youma said. "That city is full of shitty people, but their deaths would leave a bad taste in my mouth; that's why." It would also haunt his consciousness if they died because he didn't do his job.

"That is the right answer." Izuku said. "Nobody aside from the people in this room and the minister of Brumund know about the Orc Lord's defeat, but soon they will." He smirked. The teen had an idea. "Youma, how would you feel about becoming the hero who beat the Orc Lord?" the older man was silent for a few moments.

"The hero, what're you talking about?"

"Chaos would erupt if humans found out that a monster defeated the Orc Lord, but if a human did it with help from a friendly monster city; well then things would be fine." He said. "I seek peaceful coexistence with humanity, but this is a request so of course you have a choice."

"Brumund can assist with this plan." Fuze said.

"Hold on a second, they're monsters how can you just—"

"This city is home to over 10,000 named monsters." Fuze said. "They could easily end our lives right now, along our nation as well." This was all to true, granted Izuku would never give the order. Unless they decided to start something, then the human nation was screwed. "I would like to discuss this plan with you."

"By all means, I'm sure we have much to talk about in private anyway, right?"

"Yes, after all I have to make sure that you aren't an enemy to humanity."

"Understandable, but if that's the case then you should stay for a bit and enjoy yourselves; I promise you will." He said. 'We have a hot spring and some really great alcohol; that'll make him easier to talk to.' Sometimes, adults were too easy to read; especially overworked and tired adults who needed some serious down time.

"You're asking me to be some kind of messiah, that—"

"Don't use the title 'Messiah'." Milim said cutting him off. "They're unique existences like demon lords, and using that title won't end well for you." She said. "Stick with the 'Hero' title if you value your life." She said.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, the hero title is the safest thing for him." She said. "Of course, hero is human exclusive." She explained.

"Human exclusive, you don't say…"

'_Unique Skill attained: Hero of Monsters.' Great Sage said._

He had yet to tell anyone about that Unique Skill, Shizu hadn't ever heard of it before, and its usage was more than unique. But, he could address it later. "Alright, I'll let you think about my offer." He really hoped that Youma would accept. Thankfully, his hope would come true; later that day the man would accept.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya

"So, how are you liking Midoriya so far?" Izuku asked.

"It's interesting here, but people keep asking me what I am and they don't believe me when I tell them I'm human; some even asked me if I was a ogre." Mina said. "And with my broken horns, they ask if they broke during battle…granted they were broken in battle."

"My ears stand out, but people tend to think that they're just weird earrings." Kyoka said though she was still a bit nervous being around so many monsters.

"She's still nervous." Tsuyu stated. "She barely comes out of the house except for work, and even there she's nervous." Izuku looked to Kyoka, it was hard to imagine her of all people being nervous. She was always so cool and composed, a rocker girl.

"It's not that I'm nervous, I just miss Earth you know." She stated. "I miss TV, electricity, music, and my family."

"I know how you feel, but most of all I miss my mom." Izuku said. "But, I know that I'll never see her again; I don't think that I'll ever get over that feeling." he smiled. "We all miss our families and the place that was our home." He hugged Kyoka.

"Izuku, I—"

"I can try to at least make you a guitar so that you can bring music to this nation; you'll be the first rock star of this world." He said. Kyoka began tearing up at the thought. "How does that sound?" the girl buried her face as to not show her tears.

"Than—thank you." She sobbed. While she could no longer be a hero, but her backup career as a rock star could come true. She could become beyond famous. "I'll find a way to repay you, I promise."

"Become the best rock star this world has ever seen, and then I'll be satisfied." He said. "And the rest of you?" Kirishima and Shoto were on road patrol, Mina worked in the clothing shop, while Tsuyu and Kyoka helped out at the various food stalls. Thankfully things were going good for them and he didn't have to worry about their well being for the time being. After they went home, Izuku went to the entrance of the city where Lupusregina was waiting. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." She said with a smile. In the time Lupusregina had been here, Izuku found himself able to understand her a bit more. She wasn't a bad person per say.

"_This may be a presumptuous to ask, but why do you seek coexistence with humans when that man, Fuze said that this nation could destroy the human kingdom, Brumund?" She asked. "Would that not be easier?"_

"_No, because them being non aggressive means that they won't have any ideas about attacking when they know that we could wipe them out, they won't interfere and if by some chance we become allies…"_

"_It would increase profits because of the merchant connections you could establish there?"_

"_That's right, and this nation's treasury needs to increase for the future so being allies with humans is mostly for profit and a sense of security for them." He stated. "It's a win-win really, humans can be useful in many ways thus increasing their worth." He had to explain this in a way that Lupusregina could understand. _

"_Oh, I get it now." She said. _

"_Good." He said._

She wasn't dumb, but some explanation was needed from time to time. As he neared her, he couldn't help but admire her feature one last time. She really was a beauty that rivaled Shion. He put his mask on. "Alright." He grabbed her hand. "Spatial Motion!" in an instant the two were gone.

Great Tomb of Nazarick

Nostalgia, Izuku smiled as he walked through the halls of Nazarick. The time he spent here with the others was still fresh in his mind, now as a slime he could look through his memories and truly recall what he wished to see. "Does it feel good to be back in Nazarick my lord?" Lupusregina asked.

"Yeah, it does feel good to be back." He smiled. "So many good times here." He missed those times, but now everything was different. Yet at the same time nothing changed. They entered the Throne Room and there they were; the remaining floor guardians including Victim, and the Pleiades. Sitting upon the throne was Ainz Ooal Gown and next to him was a very happy looking Albedo. The love of her life and her father were in Nazarick. Izuku stopped upon getting closer.

"Izuku, it's good to have you back in Nazarick even if only for a little while." Ainz said. "It's a shame it has to be under such annoying circumstances, but we should enjoy our time before such annoyance shows up."

"I agree, but first…" he turned around. "Demiurge." The demon looked up. "I'm sorry about hurting you so badly, if I'd known who you were then I would've held back."

"There's no need to apologize, the fault was my own for not recognizing a Supreme Being such as yourself."

"Still…" from his hand came a potion, a full recovery to be specific. He walked over. "Here drink this." Demiurge looked up to the smiling teen. Demiurge looked to Ainz who gave him a nod of approval. Standing up he took the potion and drunk it. Moments later, Demiurge's flesh and tail regenerated as if they'd never been destroyed. This surprised everyone, including Ainz who hadn't thought the potion would be so effective. Demiurge flexed his arm and tail; they were good as new.

Great Tomb of Nazarick – Bathhouse

Nigredo was happy that her creator was back though, his kind statement about her needing a bath was debatable. At the moment he was cleaning her back and washing her hair. "You seem to be in good health." Izuku said. "I'm happy to see that." He said.

"Thank you, I've tried my best to live by the teachings that you instilled into me, it's why I protected those humans with Pestonya." She said. "Was I correct in doing so?"

"Of course, you weren't trying to betray Nazarick or hurt anyone; all you did was act on what you felt was right despite knowing the possible consequences." He smiled. "You did what I would've done and I'm proud of you." The woman smiled.

"Thank you, to hear that from you is truly a dream come true." She stated. "I must ask though, why and how you made Rubedo so dangerous?"

"Your younger sister is a very special person since she was created using certain precious items that I sacrificed, she's supposed to be Nazarick's very last line of defense in case of an emergency; the others trusted me to create something so strong that it posed a threat even to us." He said. "Of course I made her to have 100% absolute loyalty to Nazarick and myself." It was part of her script, but now it was real as was her power. "She's the way she is because as I told Albedo, you three were made exactly the way I wanted; you're perfect."

The woman somehow managed to blush upon hearing this. Her creator was saying such things that made her happy. If this keeps up then she might just leave with him. The Bathhouse door opened, and one of the Pleiades came in. It was time.

2 Hours Later – Great Tomb of Nazarick – Amphitheater

Izuku had decided that now was the time to close his metaphorical heart upon seeing how the invaders were falling one by one. He took no pleasure in seeing them die, but there a hint of satisfaction to see them get what they deserved. They were thieves after all. 'Still they must have families who expect to see them again; Shizu.'

'I can't always give you guidance, I'm sorry, but you have to decide this for yourself.' She yawned, it was time for her to sleep once more.

"Decide for myself." He sighed. "I've never killed a human before, but if I allow Ainz to have them then they'll most likely wish for death…" an idea suddenly came to mind. "My, Hero of Monsters skill." He smirked. "Now is as good a time as any to test it out, granted there's only a 20% chance that it'll work, and if it doesn't then the victim will die horribly."

The sudden sound of multiple footsteps caught his attention. If he could save at least one with this experiment then he would be content, the others would simply have to pay with their lives.

Chapter 23 End


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A group of 4, two females and two males, three humans and a half-elf. Izuku wouldn't bother taking in their appearance to much. 'Great Sage.' Their magic wasn't anything special at all, he could take them out with a single hand, but he wouldn't be so disrespectful to those who made it this far. He took notice of the young man with the swords. 'That's right, I have Physical Attack Nullification, I keep forgetting.' He silently stated. 'It looks like they're done planning.' The young man stepped forward. He didn't look very threatening, but they probably thought that about him. "You're the leader of this group?"

"Yes, and I take it you're Ainz Ooal…uh."

"Ainz Ooal Gown, and no I'm not him." Izuku said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Izuku Tempest the leader of the Jura Forest Federation, the youngest of the Supreme Beings." He said. "Ainz Ooal Gown is my friend and senior."

"In that case, I'd like to apologize for any displeasure our intrusion may have caused you and Lord Ainz." He said. "If you might show us your mercy, I would gladly pay any price you ask." He was trying to bargain, it looks like they weren't going to underestimate him. "We have plenty of gold to offer."

"I have no need for foreign currency, but please tell me your names." He said not even needing to reach for his sword.

"I am, Hekkeran Termite and these are my comrades, Imina, Arche, and Roberdyck."

"Those are such nice names for intruders and thieves." Izuku said. "Now then, you invaded my friends home to satisfy your greed; that is unforgivable."

"Please, allow me to explain; there's a reason why—" Izuku put his hand up, silencing him.

"Don't bother lying, you'll only make it worse for yourself." He said. 'Activate Multi Layer Barrier.' Ranged and weak magic skills wouldn't be able to touch him.

"What if we were given permission to be in here?" this made Izuku pause for a second.

"Impossible, who could've given you permission aside from Ainz?" This was kind of funny how they were trying to buy time. "But, I'll listen to your little story just for the heck of it, so let's hear it." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"It could only be one person, surely you must know him."

"Elaborate."

"He was a monster, a giant whose body were very shiny." The young man looked around a bit.

A shiny giant, then it must be that person, and what did he say to you?" Izuku asked.

"One thing first, I want you to promise that we'll be allowed to leave here in peace." Hekkeran said.

"Sure, if what you say is true, then I'll gladly let you leave here without a scratch; that's only if it's true." He said. "If not, well you can guess what I'm going to do to you." He glanced at Arche though she couldn't tell because of his mask. "Now, tell me exactly what he said to you."

"He said 'if you go the Great Tomb of Nazarick, give Ainz my regards." There it was, the lie that sealed their fate. Izuku was silent for a few moments before he began laughing.

"You know, for a second I actually had some hope that you really were telling the truth, but if course your story was a complete lie from the start!" he laughed, it really was hilarious at least for a few moments until his laughter ceased. That's when absolute anger took over, his aura burst out, and his mask fell to the ground. "Pieces of shit, every single one of you!" it spread throughout all of Nazarick while creating a shockwave. "How dare you lie to me, in the home of my dearest friends, that we built with our comrades, our family!" his aura was dark purple in color and filled with malice. Worse yet was that it had taken the form of the Storm Dragon Veldora. "Tracking your filthy mud through its sacred ground, then you have the audacity to give me hope with lies about a friend you've never even met!" he was beyond pissed off. "An insult to my memories of them, I kill you fucking humans!" Izuku wasn't a fan of cursing, but this time it was warranted.

The group of four were nearly blown back by the sheer power, but Izuku calmed himself and pulled it all back in before picking the mask up and putting it inside of his stomach. In the stands where they couldn't see, Ainz and a few of the other floor guardians had been watching. This is what a pissed off Supreme Being looked. 'They upset my father and insulted the other Supreme Beings; their crimes are pilling up more and more.'

'I can't say he's overreacting, I would be the same way if I were down there.' Ainz silently stated. 'They've sealed their fate.'

"Jeez, I think I might've sounded a little bit like Ainz." He said. "Anyway, I guess that's just how I feel about it, but I guess that I can't be that angry at you." He sighed. "This is life or death for you, plus I rarely ever get that upset."

'That was upset?!' Arche silently exclaimed.

'What the hell is he?!' Roberdyck asked.

"You would say anything to survive, so it's understandable." He sighed. "Still, I can't believe Ainz thought that it was a good idea purposely luring thieves into Nazarick like this, but he's honoring our agreement." He smiled. "He's resourceful as always, but no more talking." He was still smiling. "It's time for action." He drew his sword. "I'll go first if you don't mind!" he dashed forward, going for a downward strike that was barely dodged.

"Martial Art! Twin Blade Strike!" the attack didn't manage to piece the first layer barrier, it was too weak. Izuku kicked the young man away.

"Magic Arrow!"

"Lesser Dexterity!" Roberdyck and Arche exclaimed, hoping that their attacks would connect. The first barrier didn't even crack.

"He nullified it?!" Arche exclaimed. Izuku turned around and blocked countered Hekkeran's downward attack. The young man was never going to be able to slip by Magic Sense. Once more he kicked Hekkeran away, this time knocking out a tooth. Two arrows bounced off of the barrier.

"Oh, you have an archer." He said taking notice of the two magic casters once more.

"Flash!" a bright light failed to blind him.

"Lesser Strength!" another spell that couldn't touch him.

"And, here he comes…"

"Twin Blade Strike!" this time Izuku punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. The four backed away while huddling together.

"You're melee combat isn't very impressive, but your coordination is pretty good so I'll say it's a 7/10." He said. "So, I will give you the respect that you don't deserve." He sheathed his sword. "Come at me!"

"Is he a magic caster?"

"No way, he's strong enough with a sword, right?" the half-elf sounded nervous.

"I pray that doesn't mean he's even stronger with magic." While he didn't have as many skills as Ainz did, he could be considered a very skilled magic caster.

"He's not, I didn't sense any magic power from him at all."

"Detection Magic, you used it when I had my mask on; try again now that it's off." He said. "You'll be surprised." Though she was hesitant she checked again only to instantly throw up much to her comrades shock. "Oh god, are you ok?!" Now he was freaked out. 'Why did she just throw up?'

'Detection Magic allowed her to see the vast amount of magicules that you contain, it likely that she's in shock.' Great Sage said. 'There is a 80% chance that there will be ling lasting mental damage such as nightmares and hallucinations.' Now he kind of felt bad.

"Run, we have to run away!" Arche exclaimed. "We'll die if we fight him, there—there something wrong with his power, I've never seen anything like it!" she began sobbing. "This has to be some kind of nightmare!" now he felt kind of bad for making her cry, granted it wasn't exactly his fault. Her comrade helped via the spell Lion Heart; this helped her regain her composure. "I'm serious, he could've killed us at any time with ease."

"Then why didn't—" Hekkeran's arm fell to the ground. "Ah—ahhh!" He screamed in pain much to their shock. Mere inches away from them was the slime. Pitch black tendrils leapt from Izuku's hand and wrapped around the young man before squeezing him to death. Blood pooled from the cocoon of dark energy. Imia held in her screams as she grabbed Arche when she and Roberdyck put distance between them and the enemy.

"Shit, he's fast!" Imia exclaimed. "Wait, where did ugh—" a bolt of black lightning hit her right arm causing her to falter and fall on her ass. "What was that?"

"He didn't even say the name of the spell, but that's impossible!" she gasped as a feeling if dread over came her. She turned around to see Izuku ready to strike her down with a fist that was engulfed in black flames. She backed away as fast as possible and just in time to avoid instant death. 'There are rules to this kind of thing, does his power allow him to bypass it?'

"You've made a huge mistake." Imia said gaining Izuku's attention. 'I have to stall him.'

"Mistake, please explain because I don't know what you're talking about." He turned to her. "What mistake did I make?"

"If we don't make it back to camp within a set time, the strongest man in the world will storm this place looking for us." She said not knowing that this wouldn't happen. 'Wait a second, Izuku, that's the name of the man who defeated the demon Jaldabaoth a while back.' Her eyes widened. 'Is this him?!'

"Lying is a bad habit to get rid of you know."

"We aren't lying!" Arche exclaimed. "Our ally is the adventurer, Momon and he's adamantite class." Izuku glanced to the stands where Ainz was.

"Momon?" He snapped his fingers. "He won't be coming to save you." The slime stated much to their shock. Roberdyck began whispering something to Arche, but Izuku's superior hearing allowed him to hear what Roberdyck was telling her. "Running away, go ahead and try; you will regret it." He said looking to his shadow. 'I know you're both in there.' He had ignored them until now, but now he could use their help.

"Just go, your sisters need you!"

"But—"

"Listen to Imina; we'll defeat Izuku and follow you soon." He was lying and she knew that. "We aren't that weak."

"When we catch up, you can buy us all a round of drinks." Arche wanted to have hope that she would see them again, she wanted to believe in this false hope when she returned to her sisters.

"Have faith in us." Faith and hope was all she had now, but it would soon be broken.

"If…if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you." She began tearing up. "Fly." She flew into the air and out of the Amphitheater with Izuku watching. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let her get away.

"You look out for your own." He smiled. "That's excellent, it's a very redeeming quality."

"She's our comrade, after all."

"That's right, if your friends were in danger, wouldn't you do the same to protect them?"

"I would, I guess that's what we have in common." The smile never went away. "To lay down your lives for hers is the definition of sacrifice, thieves and liars you may be, but you're good people when it comes down to it." There it was, a small chance of hope at least for Arche.

"Please, we'll take responsibility for our crimes, but if your comrades taught you any compassion, then honor our sacrifice and spare our friends life." She begged. "That's all we ask." Izuku was silent for a few moments before looking to his shadow.

"Show yourselves." It only took a few seconds for Ranga to jump out of his masters shadow with Shalltear riding him. The two bowed to him. "Shalltear." The vampire looked up only to receive a kiss from the teen, she turned bright red. "That girl, show her despair, crush her hope, and then grant her mercy with a quick and painless death." He activated Thought Communication. 'Don't actually kill her, bring her back unharmed so that I can use her.'

"As you wish, Lord Izuku." She said before flying off. The teen didn't want to drag this fight on any longer, his choice had been made. There was only one way to atone for their crimes and that was with death.

"Now, then let's end this!" he charged forward.

With Arche & Shalltear

It was cute the way the blonde thief was fleeing for her life, thinking that she was going to get home to her family when her friends were likely already dead. Shalltear had already scared her once with a single look while standing on the side of a tree. Now she was giving chase once more, but not for long. Arche flew face first into wall at the end if the 6th Floor. "Is this a barrier?" Arche knocked on it a few times.

"It's more like a wall." Shalltear said prompting the girl to turn around. "It would seem that you have yet to understand the situation that you're in." She smiled. "What you see before you is the 6th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick; in other words we're underground right now. Do you understand?"

"Underground…"

"That's right and now that you know this, will you still run and struggle?" She hoped that the human girl would.

"Is there any point?"

"Good question, but no." She said. "You should just accept your fate and surrender."

"Surrender." She gripped her staff and charged the vampire. "Don't fuck with me!" Shalltear grabbed the staff with ease and flicked it away.

"Nice try, but it's over for you and your friends." She brought Arche closer. "Well, for your friends at least, you don't get to die yet, not when Lord Izuku and I have yet to have our fun with you." She said. "You shall thank him for such a mercy, but for now…" her long tongue whipped out a slithered around Arche's neck and cheeks before going back in. "Salty." He crimson eyes glowed brightly. Arche began to cry as Shalltear transformed, and laughed like a mad woman.

With Izuku

"You did well." Ainz said looking down at the fallen theives. The woman's body was burned to a crisp while the man had a two gaping holes in his chest. "How do you feel?" he out his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this." He wanted to see Izuku's skills, but this way was cruel and didn't really tell him anything. 'Regret and shame.' He looked at the bodies once more.

"It's fine, this is just the first time I've actually killed humans and it—it hurts as someone who used to be human, as someone who was murdered by a human." He looked down at his victims. "Wait a second, I think I have an idea." He said. "Altered memories."

"Spies." Ainz said. 'A reason to resurrect these people and use them for his own gain, and to calm his guilt.' He sighed. "Resurrection should be easy enough since the bodies aren't ruined beyond repair, it may take a day to rewrite their memories and make them absolutely loyal." He said. "And that girl?" he pointed to Shalltear who had come back with an unconscious Arche. "You want to spare her because her friends were willing to give up their lives for her?"

"She doesn't deserve it, but perhaps there is another punishment that I can subject her to." He snapped his fingers. "She has two sisters, they could be useful." He said. Izuku wouldn't actually hurt a child, he wasn't that cruel, but they could be useful.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Shalltear's Home

Arche woke up with a gasp, she quickly looked around in fear. When she didn't see the vampire named Shalltear, she let out a sigh of relief. But this didn't last when she saw that she was chained to a rather lavish bed in a room that looked fit for someone of high class. "You're awake." Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled desperately to break free. "I'd advise against that unless you want to—"

"Ahh!" she cried in pain, she'd dislocated her left shoulder. Shalltear casually fixed it.

"Now then, how shall I start, I have a variety of toys but sometimes I do love to get my hands dirty." She said. "Fear not, I won't be taking your chastity." Her smile became wide. "Lord Izuku will take it himself." Arche now sported a horrified expression at the thought of being touched by the monster who killed her friends.

"_Do what it takes, lie to her even, but don't kill her." _

"Aw, don't make that face, you get to be made a woman by the greatest man to ever grace this world; it's an honor really." She said. "Now then." She pulled out one of her toys. "Let's loosen up that other hole!" she lunged forward.

Chapter 24 End

AN: To clarify, at their current levels Izuku and Ainz are weaker than Veldora, and obviously weaker than Milim.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Izuku had decided against telling Fuze and Youma about what actually happened at Nazarick and for good reason. Thankfully the odds of them finding Arche was extremely slim since she was in Shalltear's home. "Am I a bad person?" He asked. "Well, am I a villain specifically?" he'd told his friends of course, and Milim who'd decided to eavesdrop.

"Well, that was definitely fucked up." Kirishima said. "Like, beyond fucked up."

"Hold on, they're being brought back to life, sure as servants, but they'll be alive with new memories." Mina stated. "I mean, yeah he killed them, but at least he feels bad about it enough to the point where he's willing to give them a second chance." She sighed.

"Ribbit, it's a bit more complicated than it sounds since he was being watched by the other floor guardians; losing their high opinion and respect isn't exactly something he can afford to lose in the long run." Tsuyu stated.

"Nazarick is our ally, and in case of war; we need their strength in case things get really bad." Shoto said. "Villainous though his actions may have been to us—"

"I don't see the problem." Milim said. "They invaded and paid the price, all Izuku did was help his friend." She smiled. "Like a Demon Lord would." This wasn't what Izuku wanted to hear. "You would make a great Demon Lord!" before Izuku could say anything else, Shion burst into the room.

"Lord Izuku, we have a problem!" she exclaimed.

Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Administrative Building

Treyni's younger sister had show up in bad shape, she was nearly translucent, and had bad news; extremely bad news. "The beast Charybdis has revived once more**.**" She said. "Its first destination is here, Midoriya." She stated.

"I know that I'm going to regret this, but what is Charybdis and how dangerous is it?" Izuku asked. "Also, how far away is it?"

"It's a beast that was sealed in the past, and my elder sister is restraining it as we speak but she won't be able to hold it for long." She stated.

'Great Sage.'

'Charybdis is a mindless, bloodthirsty, calamity-class monster that is capable of revival with time so the Hero sealed it.' Great Sage explained. 'It lacks a physical body because it is a spiritual lifeform, thus it requires a host for survival.' Not good, not at all.

"In that case, prepare for evacuations!" He ordered. "Benimaru, you know what to do!"

"Right!" he ran out to organize a counter attack.

"Everyone else, get ready for the fight of your lives!" be turned to Vest. "I need you to contact King Gazelle so we can receive assistance."

"Leave it to me." He said before leaving.

"Now, I need to—"

"Why don't you run?" Fuze asked. "It's no less than a calamity-class monster and the only reason it hasn't been made a demon lord is because of its lake of logical thought." He stated. "Are you planning to take on a Demon Lord in the future?" Izuku smirked.

"Maybe, but for now I just want to save my home and people; that's why I'm fighting." He said. "I ordered an evacuation in case I lose, as their leader I put them first of course." He looked to the man and smiled. "That's what a king does, right?"

"Oh god, you are just…"

"Hey, I have a request to ask of you."

Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Road to Midoriya

Izuku had contacted Ainz and explained the situation. This was the reason Cocytus was here to fight alongside Izuku's forces. Evileye would be assisting Shuna, and despite his insistence on staying back, his friends were staying to fight. "I should mention that Charybdis is Veldora's child."

"Wait what?"

"It was spawned from Veldora's magical aura and wields a fraction of his strength."

"Veldora?" Cocytus asked.

"The Storm Dragon that was sealed until a while back, he dissapeared, but he's incredibly strong." She said. "This means that magic is mostly ineffective against it because of its extra skill Magic Jamming that disturbs the flow of magic."

"So physical attacks are our only way of really hurting it." He concluded. "That just so happens to be my strong suit as a warrior." He said before taking out a blade that Izuku recognized. An odachi with the length exceeding 180cm. "God Slaying Emperor Blade is a divine weapon once wielded by my creator, the Supreme Being Warrior Takemikazuchi, it should be most effective against this beast."

"Charybdis is able to regenerate almost instantly, it's most likely the skill High Speed Regeneration, and what's more…"

"What more could there be?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Because it originated from the spiritual world, it is accompanied by many megalodons." She said. The sound of facing a supposed to be extinct animal didn't sound very pleasing. "They too are immune to magic attacks as well."

"Well, we have the sword of Nazarick on our side, our chances of victory have definitely increased."

"Thank you, Lord Izuku, I am not worthy of such praise."

"You are, Ainz sent you here to assist with this problem, there's a reason for that." He said. 'Gluttony, I really need you to work, and now is a good time to use Hero of Monsters.' He silently said. 'Maybe benching Milim wasn't a good idea.'

"_Milim, you're our last resort so I need you to conserve your strength."_

'I have to admit that I did that because of some pride as well.' He sighed. He looked up and in the distance there it was, a giant one eyed, flying monster. It was accompanied by a couple dozen megalodons. "Get ready, for the fight of your lives!" they were ready, all of them. "Activate Skill: Hero of Monsters!" a green aura coated them all, increasing their strength times fifty. Hopefully it would be enough.

The first shot was fired via Benimaru's fully powered Hell Flare that managed to take down one of the megalodons. Its body completely burned. "A single lackey, that Magic Nullity is going to make things at lot more difficult."

Izuku flew into the air just as Charybdis let out a roar that ordered the megalodons to charge forward. The fight had officially started. "I can't let you pass!" Cocytus exclaimed, grabbing a megalodon just as it charged. It was pushing him back. "A lot of brute strength, however…" he lifted it up and slit its belly open. "Your underbelly is soft." He didn't have time to rest as more and more charged forward.

Mina found herself to be useful as she was able to be thrown up, and splashed her in the eyes and mouths of the megalodons. It was stronger than it usually was, way stronger. "Hero of Monsters, it effected me too, I felt it." She landed on its backs and let loose a torrent of acid that caused it to wildly spin out of control before crashing into one of it's own. Mina jumped off and landed in a tree. "I guess I'm considered a monster now, huh?" she got down and ran to one of the orcs. Without saying a word she kept forward and was thrown into the air, grabbing onto another megalodon. "I don't have a problem with that, Acid Hand!" Her hands tore into its eye sockets and began melting the inside.

"Is that all you got?!" Kirishima exclaimed before punching a megalodon downward just into for Hakurou to slice it into pieces. He looked to the ring that had been given to him, it was increasing his Hardening's overall abilities by 20 times. He couldn't crack the megalodons skin with a single punch, but he could redirect them. "I'm not useless damnit!" he was quickly pulled back. "What gives?!"

"Rushing in without a plan is something the two of you have in common." He pointed to Gobuta. "Calm down for a second and think about things before you get your head bitten off." In swift movements, he cut a megalodon into pieces. "Megalodon meat is extremely rare, now look for weakness in their armor and crush it!" he said letting go of the teen. Izuku watched the fighting for a few more minutes before Charybdis chose to act via laughing a barrage of scales at them. Izuku wasted no time in intercepting them.

"Gluttony!" a massive swirling mist of green and black magic came swirling out of his left hand, and swallowed the scales with ease. In the blink of an eye they were gone, and a couple dozen megalodons were coming his way. "Looks like it's my turn." He drew his sword. "One for All 75%, Muscle Augmentation!" He few forward faster that they could see. His blade cutting through the megalodons like a super heated knife cutting through butter. The teen flew upward a bit before crashing down on Charybdis's exposed flesh, stabbing into the flesh. "Corrosion!" he had jabbed his free hand into the open wound. "I know that I won't be able to absorb your main body, but I can still hurt you!" the massive beast roared.

The teen began running, his blade cutting the beast in a massive line. "There's some serious resistance, but you've never felt pain like this, have you?!" it roared in pain as it's wound began to heal and the scales came back. "Damnit!" he flew off of it.

"That was awesome!" Milim exclaimed.

"That must've taken some serious strength." Kirishima said. "I think it's upset—" Charybdis let out a loud roar of unbridled rage.

"Upset, it putting it nicely." Cocytus said.

"Scales!" a barrage rained down, and Izuku wouldn't make it in time to consume all of them. "Take cover!" everyone did this while Charybdis's attention was solely on Izuku.

"Get behind me, young ones." Cocytus said as the scales got closer. With speed that they didn't see coming, the floor guardian was able to redirect the scales that would've killed Mina and Kirishima. "These scales are harder than I thought, I'm actually having some difficulty!" moments later the unthinkable happened. God Slaying Emperor Blade shattered. "Impossible!" he turned around and shielded the two teen, taking multiple hits as a result until the barrage ceased.

"Cocytus!" Mina exclaimed. "Two of your arms—"

"Don't worry, now we can focus on attacking—" he fell to his knees. He was in very bad shape. "To think a weapon forged by my creator would be broken in such a way." He was still holding it. "Once more I have underestimated my opponent, and look what has happened…" he struggled to stand. The item that temporarily negated ranged attacks was broken as well.

"Cocytus." Geld said gaining his attention. "Retreat to Lady Shuna for medical care, your injuries warrant a full restore, you'll be back to fighting shape soon."

"Both my weapons—"

"You think we don't have spares, now go!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be back soon." The insect stated before limping away. 'How will I be able to go back to Nazarick and tell Lord Ainz that the blade was broken in such a way?' he had been defending those two humans. His first lose against the Lizardmen was humiliating, but this was probably much worse. 'Lord Ainz will most likely end my life for this.' He reached Shuna and the injured.

"What happened?!" Shuna exclaimed as he fell to his knees. "Get me a full restore, now!' she exclaimed. "Your weapon."

"Broken while I was defending those two human…Kirishima and Mina from a barrage of scales." He stated. "As a result, my creator's weapon paid the price."

"Lord Izuku can fix the blade." Cocytus looked to her in disbelief. "But, you saved two lives and in doing so you've saved more lives, since they'll save lives in this battle as well."

"I never thought of it that way." He stated.

"Which is more valuable, the lives of your comrades or a blade that can be fixed?" she asked.

"My comrades." There was no doubt about it, this was a battle that he would remember for the rest of his life. Shuna used the full restore on him and seconds later all of his wounds were healed, and he was given two large halberds. "You are a wise woman, I'm sure Lord Izuku will be grateful to have you as his wife."

"Oh, you really think so?" she was blushing.

"I know so." Soon the reinforcements from the Dwargon Nation would come, and the battle's tides would turn.

10 Hours Later

'Damn, we've been backed into a corner, we're running out of medicine, and we're burning out!' Charybdis wasn't close to death. 'I don't think that having Ainz here would've helped much either since he specializes in magic, but Momon might…' he sighed. 'No, he wouldn't help even as Momon.'

"Hate…you…Milim…" Izuku's eyes widened.

"I thought Charybdis was supposed to be a mindless monster, but I'm pretty sure it just said…"

"Mil—Milim!" Izuku stared at Charybdis.

"Great Sage, please explain."

'Notice: Signs of life have been detected.'

"Charybdis is alive so of course—"

'No, Charybdis has no physical form of its own.'

"The host." He said. "Milim, what can you tell me about Charybdis's host?" He asked.

"Let's see…" she used her Dragons Eye. "Hey, it's that guy, Forbio from before."

"Yeah, you…took him down with one hit." He let out a loud groan. "That thing is coming after you, not us."

"Don't worry, this is my fault, right?"

"Hm, well—"

"I'll fix this."

"Wow, you can sound so mature sometimes, it's surprising."

"Hey!"

"Can you hold back enough so that you don't kill him?"

"No problem."

"Thanks, Thought Communication." He said connecting to everyone. 'Attention, there's been change in plans; everyone fall back so you don't get killed in the attack!' Needless to say they obeyed without hesitation. 'Our last resort is being deployed!' Milim flew forward when everyone was at a safe distance.

"You caused my bestie and his subordinates some serious trouble, luckily for you, I'm going to hold back." She said. "Drago Buster!" a barrage of energy based blasts shot forward and annihilated Charybdis. Izuku caught Forbio moments later and landed onto the ground.

"Alright, Great Sage tell me what's going on inside."

'Affirmative: individual Forbio and Charybdis are 90% merged; in less that 1 hour he will revive as Charybdis once more.'

"Looks like I'll have to do something extreme." Izuku said.

"Like what?" Milim asked.

"Separate them completely and make sure that Charybdis can't ever revive again." She stated much to Milim's confusion. "Like emergency surgery." He took a deep 'breath' and then exhaled. "Shape Shifter, Gluttony." Both skills were activated at the same time with Great Sage managing both. Gluttony would consume everything that escaped as he removed Charybdis from Forbio's body. "I should gain some of its skills and increase my magicules a good bit, but not enough to make me as strong as Charybdis."

"Like with the Orc Lord?"

"Yeah, but this is a lot more complicated." Izuku stated as he continued to remove Charybdis from the demons body. "But, at least Charybdis won't be able to revive again." The process was taking a lot out of him though. A couple more minutes passed before it was done, and he was forced back into his slime form. "Damn, that was insane." He sighed. The fighting was over for now, but this fight had revealed how many dangerous monsters were out there. Aside from Milim and Veldora of course. 'I need to become stronger?' he looked to Milim. "Hey, Milim."

"Yeah?"

"How would one go about becoming a Demon Lord?"

Chapter 25 End


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Some events will happen 'off screen' while the focus is on other characters and not Izuku; this is a warning for upcoming chapters.

Chapter 26

Demon Lord Carrion had been grateful for his subordinates life being spared, and had agreed to a non aggression pact. They would be allies from now on. At the moment however, Izuku was at Shalltear's home, she wanted him to see something she'd been working on. He had a sinking feeling that it would be very disturbing. 'Things have gone back to being so peaceful ever since the fight with Charybdis; it's amazing really.' After absorbing the beast, he'd gained the Gravity Manipulation skill, and something had changed. He felt calmer and not as angry as he was. 'I mean the odds of seeing him again are slim so there's really no point in thinking about him; the others know how I feel now and…' he paused. 'Huh, I guess Bakugo really doesn't matter anymore…' he smiled. Now he could look to the future and not have to worry about his past.

The door opened revealing an excited Shalltear. "Lord Izuku, I'm so happy that you granted my request!" she said. "I've been working tirelessly on her." He walked inside and followed her. Shalltear's 'play' room was underground and this was where they were headed. "She's perfect now, so obedient and flavorful." The teen cringed upon hearing this. They reached the play room and upon entering it, Izuku was surprised by how lavish and clean it was. And kneeling in the middle of the room was Arche, she was wearing a red dress. The girl had black marks under her eyes indicating that she hadn't gotten much if any sleep, and her expression was completely blank with almost lifeless eyes. Shalltear had broken the girl for sure, and he dared not look to the place where she kept her toys. "Beautiful is she not?"

"What exactly did you do to her?" he asked.

"I broke her mind completely so that she would be completely loyal to you, my lord." Shalltear stated as Izuku's eyes widened in realization, he'd forgotten about the younger sisters.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll be very valuable." He said. "Shalltear, did you take her virginity?"

"Of course not."

"Good, and did she say anything about her sisters?"

"She did mention them a lot during our sessions, why?"

"Because, I completely forgot about them." He groaned. "I'd meant to go retrieve them days ago." Shalltear looked confused.

"Lord Izuku, you don't intend to—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, I would never do that to children, I simply figured that since she did what she did for her sister then those girls should at least be offered safety." He said. "I have a soft spot for children and family." He smiled. "Have I ever told you about my mother?"

"No, in fact you never mention her."

"You can ask Ainz, she was the most caring, incredible, and loyal woman to ever grave the planet." He stated. "She was human you know, I was raised by a human woman."

"A human, you were raised by a human woman?"

"Yes, my better qualities come from her, but I wonder if she would be ashamed if she knew what I did?"

"N—no!" Shalltear exclaimed. "I'm sure that she would be proud of it, and all that you've done here; to create a nation is greatness that every parent should wish for their child!"

'What I did in Nazarick, she would be so ashamed of me.' He silently said. "Thank you, Shalltear." he would have to reward her and all of his subordinates for their efforts and it wasn't like he could use kisses and hugs. If they had a request that he could fulfill then he would grant it as long as it wasn't to extreme. They'd gone too long without proper rewards. "Shalltear, your efforts and accomplishments, I truly do appreciate them."

"Thank you Lord, I live to please." There was double meaning to that, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, well you deserve a reward for your efforts so if there's anything that you want then ask, and if it's within my power then I shall grant it." He said much to her delight.

"Well, there is something that I've wanted for a while now." She said with delight. "I would very much like to feed on you again." She stated. "I do miss those days." She no longer needed to feed since all of her strength was back, but she couldn't forget the taste of her master's magicules.

"Oh, if that's all then here." He exposed a good bit of his neck. "You really could've just asked anytime." He stated, but she wasn't listening. The vampire had begun her feast. Because of Pain Nullification, it didn't hurt though he could feel his magicules leaving him, but it wasn't enough to warrant panic. After a couple of seconds, the draining ceased. "Oh, you've had enough?" she began kissing his neck much to his confusion. It didn't feel all that uncomfortable, in fact it felt pretty good. Really good in fact, but there were a few problems. "That's enough." She immediately stopped in a panic.

"Forgive me, I went to far!"

"Yeah, but…" he was blushing. "I kind of liked it." The vampire smirked, her lord seemed ready to go further. "It's just that I'm uncomfortable with someone watching." Shalltear looked confused for a moment before looking to Arche, she'd completely forgotten about the blonde. "Actually, I should get going; have her come to the Meeting Room tomorrow." He said before running off.

Baharuth Empire – Arwintar – Furt Family Estate – Nighttime

They were shit, complete and absolute shit people. Now Izuku knew why Arche needed money, to pay off her family's massive debt because of her idiot parents. His gaze was currently on the unfinished slave contract, they'd planned on seeking their two youngest daughters in order to pay off their debts. Izuku had tied them up using Sticky Thread. "What kind of parents are you, ready to sell your daughters into slavery to pay off debts?" he was furious, but they were unconscious. "Enjoy your meal." He said to the maid who'd accompanied him. Entoma, apparently Ainz had sensed him.

"Thank you, Lord Izuku." She had yet to get a new voice. "I will very much, enjoy them." Izuku went upstairs, he could hear the sound of the two children talking. Slowly he opened to see two young girls. Twin sister with blonde hair and blue eyes. The teen took off his mask, he was basically a masked stranger who'd broken into their home.

"Hello, you're Arche's younger sisters, Ureirika and Kuuderika?"

"Miss, you know our big sister?" Kuuderika asked.

"Everyone said that she was dead." Ureirika stated.

"Well, they're very wrong, she's alive and living in a new nation, she wants you to come live with her." He said. "She works for me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Izuku Tempest the king of the Jura Forest Federation, the nation of monsters." He said. "Your sister is completely safe." Kind of.

"Our parents."

"Want you to go live with your sister, the told me."

"_If you want the little bastards then take them, but please let us—"_

"They were practically begging for me to take you two." He said patting their heads. "Now then." He walked over to their shared wardrobe. "Gluttony." The large piece of furniture was now stored in his stomach to be released later. He turned and took notice of the flying bugs outside, they were carrying the two human scum to Nazarick. The girls were staring at him with amazed expressions. "All packed."

"That was amazing!"

"Are you a magic caster like our sister?"

"Kind of." He said. "Now, let's depart and reunite you with your sister." He held out his hands. Each one held by a sister. 'So adorable!' he had always wanted siblings of his own. The two went downstairs to see Entoma waiting by the door. Upon nearing her, the two girls froze and got behind the teen. This wasn't much of a surprise. "Girls, this is one of the best maids in the country, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, she's also a good friend of mine so don't worry, she's a…good person." He said. 'Entoma.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young misses." She said giving them a quick bow. Her raspy voice wasn't helping and they wouldn't get anywhere if the girls wouldn't move. "My voice does it scare you?" the girls nodded in affirmation. "I see, well this is the result of an injury during battle, I used to sound a lot cuter."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm not a bad monster, I'm actually neutral when it comes to humans." She was hungry, but she'd been ordered to not hurt the girls. "Actually, I like humans." That is she liked to eat them, the girls seemed a little less scared now. "Your sister misses you dearly, it's best to not keep her waiting any longer, don't you think?" she went out and the three followed.

"Now, hold onto to me." He said prompting the girls to hug him. "You too." Entoma did the same, the girls did seem nervous. "Spatial Motion." In that moment, he caught sight of some old man who was wide eyed, and for a mere second they locked eyes before the teen dissapeared with his three passengers.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Administrative Building

Arche didn't know what was going on, but when the vampire who she called master told her to get dressed she did so without hesitation. That's all she could do, follow her orders. They arrived at the meeting room and she was surprised by how small it was despite the building being rather large. There he was, the monster who'd killed her friends and ruined her life. He was sitting on a rather nice throne and was being guarded by two human looking monsters. A red haired young man with two horns and a beautiful young woman with purple hair and a single horn, she had a large sword in hand. She dared not try to see their magic last she puke again.

She bowed to the human looking monster; keeping her head low. Submit and respect, as far as she could tell this being was near god level or on it, and she was lucky to be alive right now. "Arche, you look well." Izuku said.

"Thank you, Lord Izuku." She said. "I am unworthy of your concern.' She was obviously afraid.

"Your health and wellbeing are definitely my concern, I spared you for a reason after all." He stated. "I'm merciful and you can be very useful to me in multiple ways." The blonde shook a bit. "Your magic abilities and knowledge will serve my nation and people well, being my subordinate does come with it's perks of course."

"Please, my transgressions against Nazarick and you, I'm truly unworthy of such a position."

"Arche, your actions were fueled by an honorable goal, family." He smiled. "Not greed or honor, but your family." He kneeled in front of her while gently lifting up her head. Arche could hear her heart threatening to burst from her chest. This was the monster who murdered her friends and ruined her life, she couldn't become attracted to him. "That is why I've chosen to grant your greatest wish." He snapped his fingers. The door opened and the twins walked in much to Arches shock.

"Big sister!" they latched onto the sister who they missed so much. Arche began to tear up as she began to envelop her sisters. "Izuku brought us here." Kuuderika said.

"He was really nice and even fed us." Ureirika stated prompting Arche to look to the teen.

"So, I look forward to your services." He said. "Rigurd, please escort these three to their home." With they were escorted out. "That was easier than I thought." He said with a sigh of relief. 'Looks like things are going to get better.' He smiled.

?

"Yuuki Kagurazaka, you really gave me a run for my money, but in the end you lost." He said looking down at the bloody young man. He had made the mistake of trying to take down this Arch Demon before he could hurt anyone, but this was the end result. "I've had lots of time to prepare for this, you never stood a chance." There was a strange symbol on the back of his left eyeball; a slavery spell. "You'll make a perfect puppet for my plans." He looked to the orb. "He's growing stronger much faster than expected, I need to keep up and factor in that man; Suzuki Satoru or Ainz as he likes to call himself now." The Arch Demon wasn't going to leave anything to chance, not when his plans weren't ready.

Chapter 26 End


	27. Chapter 27

AN: LEMON!

Chapter 27

Ainz watched as the army from the Re-Estize Kingdom came marching forward against him, the many soldiers provided by the Baharuth Empire, and Mare. "I wonder what the conditions are that'll allow me to evolve, I wonder if this will trigger my greater evolution."

"E—evolution?" Nimble one of the four imperial knights asked obviously scared of that the undead ruler had just said while Mare looked excited at the prospect.

"Correct, hopefully it shall be soon." He knew that this was scaring the humans, but it was kind of funny. "Perhaps destroying this army will bring me closer?" he wasn't sure how many soldiers there were, but he did know that certain conditions needed to be fulfilled for an evolution to happen. His magicule count needed to increase or at least there was a chance of that happening. 'My magicules/MP…' his mind went to the old man, Flunder Paradyne. The man regarded him as a god, and had asked him about another 'God' that he'd seen days ago. 'Izuku must've been seen when he came for that young woman's sisters; having his guard down like that isn't like him.' But no harm had come of it.

The enemy army stopped, and Ainz took notice of Gazef, Brain, and Climb. He had to avoid killing the three humans. "It's time for the show to start!" 240,000 humans would die today with the exception of those three. The spell began to activate as the runes became a dome around him. "Tribute to the dark fertility, la Shub-Niggurath!" a wave of dark energy spread out among the incoming soldiers, taking 70,000 lives. What happened next could only be described as horrifying. Five creature of indescribable terror were summoned to slaughter enemies of their summoner.

Ainz laughed as the creatures of horror went on a rampage. "I think I'm the first one to ever summon five at once, this deserves a—" his voice was cut off by a sudden golden aura that covered his body. "What is this?"

'Individual Ainz Ooal Gown is now undergoing evolution from Overlord to Undead King.' the Voice of the World stated much to his surprise. In that moment, Ainz became fully aware of his newly gained abilities. 'Unique Skill: Flesh Integration has been acquired…effects of Undead debuff have been removed.' With that the evolution ended as quickly as it came.

"Lord Ainz." The undead kneeled down and rubbed Mares head much to the dark elf's confusion, but the sudden affection wasn't unwelcomed. Ainz looked to the battlefield.

"Unique Skill: Flesh Integration!" a black mist shot out while taking the form of demonic black mouths that consumed 10 human corpses. Their flesh becoming mush and then flowing to Ainz. "Dark Elf." The mist and flesh suddenly consumed Ainz much to everyone's shock and confusion. When it was finished, the mist dissapeared and what stood there was a young man who looked no older than 24. Short brown hair, brown eyes, the tanned skin of a dark elf along with the ears; he was a handsome young man. "It worked." He sounded like he did when he was human.

"L—Lord Ainz?" Mare was looking at him with complete confusion as were the other soldiers. "Is that you?" The undead smiled.

"Yes, it's me." His smile made Mare to red, that and the fact that his master had nothing on below. "What's wrong?" Mare covered his eyes and pointed down. "Hm…oh shit!" he covered his lower half. "Create Greater Item!" a pair of underwear and pants came into existence. 'Can't believe that actually worked!' He got dressed as quickly as he could. "Alright I'm dressed." Hesitantly Mare uncovered his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't think that I'd be naked." He stated. "This skill is completely new to me, it came with my evolution."

"Evolution, you're stronger now?" his eyes lot up.

"Not exactly, that skill I used is unique to myself and I've become an Undead King." He looked to the corpses. "Thank you all for becoming nourishment for this grand evolution!" He exclaimed with joy. This only served to scare the soldiers even more, his joyous expression put fear into their very souls. There was so much he would be able to do now that he had flesh. 'Will I be able to eat and drink?' he was so excited, it was a very good day for him.

Slane Theocracy – Capital

Human supremacy, the Slane Theocracy was quite full of themselves and a bit too arrogant for his liking. "E-Rantel, you've been spared for the time being." He took a deep breath and gathered his magic. 'Dragon Flames!' from his mouth came a massive stream of flames. None of the inhabitants had seen it coming and it was far too late to defend against the attack. The Arch Demon didn't care about who he killed, all that mattered was the fact that there were nothing but humans in the Capital. Humans that would help him become a Demon Lord.

The screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh, it reminded him so much of Earth. Of course, this was considered a crime there but this was simply a process needed for him to become a Demon Lord so it was alright. Back on Earth, he'd actually been cornered by the cops and heroes. He'd engaged the heroes in combat, but he'd gotten careless during battle and failed to notice Aizawa show up.

"_My quirk, what happened?!" his gaze went to the hero who he hadn't noticed. "Eraser?!" in that moment, he felt someone grab his head. "Who the—" the last thing he heard then sound of his own neck being snapped and then everything went black._

He wasn't sure which hero had killed him, but obviously they were smart. They saw how dangerous he was, seeing as how he nearly killed the 12 heroes who'd been sent after him, and how he killed every cop there. After, he'd woken up as a demon. The rest was history. 'Heroes, they plague me even in this world, but not for long.' He stopped. The entire capital was on fire and nobody was getting out alive. "Now…" the Harvest Festival was going to commence, and though it would likely take a few days. He would awaken as a Demon Lord. "This world will fear the name Ifrit just like all of Japan did." He would keep his villain alias so that those from Japan would recognize it. Izuku would recognize it immediately, that much he was sure of. "That world will burn, if not by my hand then by his; I'll make sure if it."

At the same time – Jura Forest Federation – Midoriya – Izuku's Home

Izuku was beyond relieved when Great Sage told him that it could recreate his manhood, but he couldn't get anyone pregnant. Now, he had it back and it was its original size which was a bit embarrassing as he wasn't one to brag. "So, I'll be able to feel pleasure just like a normal person?"

'Correct.'

"Wow, at least now I'll be able to…" he couldn't help but turn bright red. "Oh, it's better that I don't tell anyone about this since it's so…private." He turned around to see Shion. "How long have you been standing there?" he had been so engrossed in himself that he hadn't noticed her.

"A while." She wiped the drool from her lips, but she couldn't change her expression. The woman locked the door and then walked up to her shorter leader. "Lord Izuku, please forgive me." She leaned down and pulled him into a deep kiss. This wasn't a chance that she would let slip by. Izuku no longer wanted to hold back as he became rough as Shion shoved her tongue down his throat. This kiss filled with intense lust ended as Shion pulled back with her masters tongue in her mouth, she sucked on it for a bit before letting go.

The woman went down to see Izuku's now erect manhood, as her master he was quite large as expected. Shion proceeded to lick it, her moist tongue swirling around it, coating it until it was ready. Without a second thought she opened her mouth and swallowed what she could. Bobbing her head back and forth as she licked and sucked as hard as she could. Each movement served to make her more and more wet.

Izuku down at her and with red cheeks and a worried expression, his waist began moving in unison. He wanted her to swallow his entire length a get a good taste of him. "Shion, your mouth is so warm and wet!" he grabbed her head and pushed forward. The woman took a deep breath through her nose as Izuku's length was shoved down her throat. The teen was throat fucking her. "Sorry, if I'm being a little rough, but I can't help it!"

'He's gonna suffocate me!' Izuku pulled out, allowing her to breathe for a few moments before she went back in. Shion wanted it, for 30 minutes he was brutal with her throat until his member began to pulsate. 'His seed, it's coming!' she held him still. That's when he came deep into her throat. He began to pull out, his seed being milked by Shion's continuous sucking. She would waste nothing. Izuku pulled out, dripping cum on her face and chest. Though his seed looked normal, it was in fact liquefied magic. Even so, this was enough for both of them.

"Get on your back." She ordered with a lustful smirk. Izuku laid down on his bed as Shion stripped naked. Izuku had to admit that he always found her body beautiful. She positioned herself above his 11.5 inch cock. "This is the biggest I've ever taken."

"Are you sure you can—ahh!" She slammed herself down onto his rod, clenching her teeth not out of pain, but pleasure that she'd never felt before, and a love that she would only feel for him. Instinct hit her hard as she bounced up and down on his length, panting as her nails dug into his flesh. 'Wait, didn't I promise my first time to—'

'Izuku-sama, you're so big!" the immense pleasure from Shion's tight walls made him grab onto her hips and pull her down harder. His hand feeling up her large mounds. For 9 hours this went on, both lost in immense pleasure. Izuku had her on her back, on all fours, against the wall, door, even lifting her up. Shion wasn't sure how many times she came or how loud she was, and she stopped caring. Izuku had become an animal, he wanted every part if Shion to himself, he wanted her to be his and his alone.

"Shion, I'm going to—"

"Don't you dare pull out, impregnate me, let me give birth to your babies, please allow me to give you an heir!" she wasn't going to let up. Izuku held her tight, and let his seed fill her womb. "Ahh!" her stomach bulging a bit as a tsunami of ecstasy took over; her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Izuku was breathing heavily as he slowly laid down on the soft bed, exhausted and spent. His milky white fluid dripping down her legs as she lay next to him. Both naked and very much satisfied.

The Next Day – Jura Forest Federation – Hot Springs

"So, you guys heard everything?" Izuku asked, he was freaking out. He and Shion had been extremely loud, and everyone who walked past his house could hear.

"Yes…" Benimaru said awkwardly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that was your first time right?"

"Y—yes it was, and it was very unexpected because she was so forward." He stated. "I mean, I didn't know being dominant could be so much fun." He was smiling nervously. "I mean it felt a bit awkward, but I think that I want to try being dominated myself." The guys only stared at their leader with shocked expressions. Was he really ready to go into a world of deprave kinks?

Chapter 27 End


End file.
